Baphomet II
by Ptyxx
Summary: Sirius está vivo! O que ele fará quando descobrir sobre Snape e Harry? Será que Harry, Snape, Sirius, Remus e seus amigos serão capazes de trabalhar juntos para destruir as Horcruxes? SSHP, SBRL
1. Arrolhando a Morte

**Finalmente, dois anos depois...**

**TÍTULO:** Baphomet II, a Missão  
**AUTORA:** Ptyx  
**RESUMO:** Sirius está vivo! O que ele fará quando descobrir sobre Snape e Harry? Será que Harry, Snape, Sirius, Remus e seus amigos serão capazes de trabalhar juntos para destruir os horcruxes?  
**CASAIS:** Harry/Snape; Sirius/Remus  
**CATEGORIA:** Romance, Angst, Humor, Aventura. AU, mas com alguns spoilers para o sexto livro.

**Baphomet II - A Missão**

**Parte I - Ninguém Pode Matá-lo Se Você Já Está Morto**

**Capítulo 1 - Arrolhando a Morte**

Sirius Black era um homem morto, mas ele estava acostumado. Depois de doze anos em Azkaban, dois foragido e um ano trancado em Grimmauld Place, ter de ficar na casa de Remus Lupin - a única pessoa, além de Albus Dumbledore, para quem ele não estava morto - não devia ser tão terrível.

Apesar da irrealidade da situação de ambos, Remus estava ajudando-o a voltar ao mundo real, a aprender a se comunicar novamente com um outro ser humano. Remus fora o primeiro a tocá-lo e a se deixar tocar por ele. Não havia sido fácil, mas Remus havia sido infinitamente paciente.

Acima de tudo, ele precisava ajudar Remus a suportar a vida que estava levando. Dumbledore mandara Remus infiltrar-se entre os lobisomens, para espioná-los e ganhar a confiança dos mais acessíveis. Remus só podia voltar para casa à noite, em segredo, e parecia mais deprimido a cada dia.

Como Remus, Sirius aceitara as orientações de Dumbledore, e cada vez mais se perguntava se agira corretamente ou não.

O pior de tudo havia sido deixar Harry sozinho. Mesmo que tudo o que estivesse fazendo fosse para salvar Harry, Sirius se sentia culpado. Não só fora ele o causador das mortes de James e Lily, como agora abandonara o filho deles e seu afilhado.

— Sirius.

Sirius sentiu um toque em seu ombro e se virou na cama na direção do responsável pelo toque. Remus era muito sensual com a cara amassada e os cabelos revoltos. Sirius passou um braço possessivo ao redor da cintura do amante.

— Remus. Ainda é cedo. Pode dormir mais um pouco.

— E você, porque está aí, ruminando?

— Eu? Nada. Ou melhor, o de sempre.

— Agora temos de tocar em frente. Arrependimentos não nos levarão a lugar algum.

— Eu sei.

Remus se aconchegou mais junto a Sirius.

— Ah, se eu pudesse ficar aqui a manhã toda, em vez de ter de ir conversar com a _minha espécie_...

— Não fale assim, Remus. Você é mais humano do que todos nós.

Remus deu um sorriso torto.

— Se todos pensassem como você...

— O mundo seria insuportavelmente louco.

Remus riu.

— Lá isso é verdade.

Sirius fingiu se zangar e beliscou o traseiro de Remus.

— Aahhh! Você vai me pagar por isso — Remus ameaçou.

— Quero só ver.

Remus rolou para cima dele, e eles se embolaram em uma confusão de pernas, braços, bocas, mãos...

Era assim em quase todas as noites e todas as manhãs. Eles conversavam, trocavam provocações, faziam amor. Era só isso o que mantinha Sirius realmente vivo. Durante o resto do dia, Sirius não conseguia deixar de pensar no que Remus tinha de passar junto aos lobisomens, enquanto ele próprio precisava se enfronhar nos lugares mais sujos e falar com as pessoas mais repulsivas para conseguir pistas sobre a família Gaunt e o maldito anel de Slytherin.

Não, estar morto não era a melhor das experiências de sua vida, e só a companhia de Remus ajudava a atenuar a angústia que sentia por estar afastado de Harry.

sSsSs

As aulas do dia haviam acabado e Severus estava corrigindo ensaios quando Albus irrompeu na lareira.

— Albus!

O Diretor estava segurando o braço, e sua mão estava fumegante. Severus correu para ele.

— Acho que vou sobreviver, Severus. Mas se você conseguir interromper esse feitiço, eu agradeceria.

Severus segurou-lhe a mão, ergueu a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço de cura mais poderoso que existia.

Paradoxalmente, esse feitiço era o _Avada Kedavra_. Sim, porque o _Avada Kedavra_ era, originalmente, um feitiço de cura, feito para a destruição não da pessoa, mas da doença. Severus se concentrou no feitiço que deveria combater e lançou o _Avada Kedavra_ sobre ele. Um brilho verde envolveu o braço de Dumbledore.

Albus respirou fundo, claramente aliviado. Mas sua mão estava preta, quase carbonizada. Severus encostou a varinha nela e começou a entoar um feitiço restaurador. Albus se encostou a ele, e Severus o amparou. Ao terminar de entoar o feitiço, Severus levou Albus até o sofá e fez com que sentasse.

Albus segurou a própria mão ferida e a observou.

— Obrigado, Severus. Você conseguiu interromper o processo.

Severus o encarou com ar de dúvida. A mão de Albus, a mão com que ele segurava a varinha, jamais se recuperaria. E provavelmente a saúde de Albus estava comprometida também. Severus sentiu lágrimas aflorarem-lhe aos olhos. Tudo o que sabia de medicina mágica lhe dizia que Albus não teria muitos meses de vida.

— Ora, ora, Severus, não fique assim. Eu já estou velho. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, tinha de acontecer.

— O que foi isso, Albus? Como esse feitiço o atingiu?

Albus abriu a mão ressecada e mostrou um anel de ouro com uma pedra negra rachada ao meio.

— O anel de Salazar Slytherin.

— Mas... quem o enfeitiçou? E como você o obteve?

— Isso demandaria uma longa explicação, meu caro. E acho que você concorda que este não é o melhor momento para isso, não?

Severus não sabia se ficava com raiva, pena, ou se apenas desesperado.

— Tem razão. Você precisa ir para a enfermaria. Pomfrey tem lá as poções que podem ajudar na sua recuperação. Vou acompanhá-lo até lá.

sSsSs

À noite, Harry foi procurá-lo em seu escritório, usando a capa. Era a primeira vez que o via a sós após a noite que haviam passado na Sala da Requisição. Harry o abraçou, e Severus se sentiu confortado. A afinidade mágica às vezes era o melhor dos feitiços curativos.

— O que aconteceu? O castelo todo está comentando que Dumbledore teve de ir para a ala hospitalar. E você não está bem, eu sinto.

Severus ficou fitando Harry olhos nos olhos, perguntando a si mesmo se contava ou não. Não adiantava tentar esconder nada dele. Harry era agora um Legilimente poderosíssimo. Não era tão bom em Oclumência, mas Severus iria lhe ensinar tudo o que sabia e...

Era engraçado. Quando estava com Harry, Severus ficava estranhamente otimista. Precisava tomar cuidado com essa tendência.

— Dumbledore se feriu gravemente. Tive de aplicar-lhe um feitiço curativo muito forte. Mas você sabe como ele é teimoso; não quis ficar na ala hospitalar.

Antes de se sentar no sofá, Harry foi até o viveiro de Ceci e a pegou no colo.

— Eu não sabia que você era tão bom em cura de feitiços das trevas — Harry comentou, sentando-se ao lado de Severus.

— Albus me ensinou muitas coisas, além de Oclumência. Você não acha que ele me mandaria espionar Voldemort sem antes ter me preparado da melhor maneira possível, acha?

— Eu nunca havia pensado nisso.

— Você não confia nele.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Ele é um velho manipulador.

Severus não gostava quando Harry criticava Albus. Impaciente, levantou-se.

— O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Vai ficar zangado só porque eu não gosto de Dumbledore? Eu estava preocupado com você, e com saudade. Só isso.

O garoto se levantou, evidentemente zangado, deixou Ceci em seu cercadinho, pegou a capa de invisibilidade e seguiu para a porta. Severus foi ao seu encalce e o agarrou por trás, passando ambos os braços ao redor de seu tórax.

— Shh. — A magia começou a fluir entre ambos novamente. — Não vá.

Harry se virou em seus braços.

— Você está tenso por causa de Dumbledore? Acha que ele não tem cura?

— Temo que não.

— Deixa eu... ficar com você esta noite?

— No meu quarto?

— É.

Não seria prudente, mas Severus não tinha forças para resistir. Não depois do que acontecera com Albus. Seria muito bom não passar sozinho aquela noite.

Continua...


	2. Os Espelhos

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Nicolle Snape: **Ahahaha, você adivinhou tudo. Garota esperta!

**Amanda Saitou: **Pois é, estou tentando aproveitar o que der do sexto livro, mas sem perder o clima da primeira história. Não é fácil!

**Lilibeth: **Ahahaha, de fato, comecei cantando pneu. Uma reviewer uma vez disse que eu não enrolo, que pareço "fast delivery".

**Srta. Kinomoto: **os três primeiros capítulos estão prontos, amanhã posto o terceiro. Mas daí vai demorar para eu atualizar, porque quero terminar uma outra história primeiro.

**Magalud:** Vai ter tudo isso! Lindo, o reencontro? Aí depende. Leia este capítulo e o próximo e entenderá o porquê da minha dúvida. O problema não é Harry e Sirius...

**Annianka:** Espero que a explicação não a decepcione, porque não tem grandes mistérios. Obrigada, amiguinha!

**Marck Evans: **Acho que não dá para ter Sirius/Remus em um clima muito feliz, dadas as circunstâncias. Sempre achei estranho que JKR tenha chamado o Feitiço Mortal de _Avada Kedavra_, que não passa do nosso Abracadabra. Isso, estamos no final de maio e começo de junho do sexto ano, final de ano escolar lá na Europa.

**Capítulo 2 - Os Espelhos**

Sirius não conseguira dormir. Estava com Dumbledore quando este tentara destruir o anel de Slytherin nas ruínas da casa dos Gaunt, e vira o velho mago praticamente em chamas. Dumbledore se despedira com um sorriso, dizendo que só Snape poderia cuidar dele agora, e aparatara de lá, deixando Sirius a sós com a sua preocupação.

Sirius voltara para casa e esperara por Remus. Ao chegar, algumas horas depois, Remus tentara acalmá-lo e entrara em contato com McGonagall, usando pó de Flu. McGonagall lhe contara que Albus estava bem, mas que sua mão provavelmente não teria cura.

Sirius não conseguia esquecer a imagem das chamas cercando o velho mago e depois se concentrando em sua mão. Enquanto Remus tentava dormir, Sirius andava pela casa, irrequieto.

Pensou em Harry, e procurou entre suas coisas o único objeto que levara consigo para a casa de Remus, além da roupa com que estava quando fingira ter caído para trás do Véu no Departamento de Mistérios: o espelho, gêmeo do espelho que Harry deveria ter usado para se comunicar com ele.

Quase todos os dias, Sirius pegava o espelho e olhava para ele, como se esperando um sinal de Harry, que nunca vinha. Era uma esperança insana. A única vez que Harry o chamara, ele não pudera atender, e se o chamasse agora, também não poderia. Devia ficar feliz por não ter nenhum sinal de Harry, pois Harry não podia saber que ele estava vivo. E, no entanto, Sirius mirava o espelho.

Uma estranha névoa começou a se formar na superfície refletora. Sirius estreitou os olhos. De repente, a névoa começou a se dissipar, e a imagem de um salão sombrio surgiu sobre a face do espelho. Sirius achou que estava enlouquecendo.

— Remus — disse, sacudindo o braço do companheiro.

— Ahn?

— O espelho!

Sirius havia desviado os olhos para Remus, e quando os voltou novamente ao espelho, viu a imagem de um homem e um adolescente se beijando. Snape e... Harry? Não era possível. O coração de Sirius martelava em seu peito.

— Remus, olha isso... O canalha... O que ele está fazendo? O que é isso, Remus?

Remus se apoiara em seu ombro e olhava por sobre ele para o espelho.

— Não sei, Sirius. Não tenho a menor idéia.

— Você está vendo? Snape beijando Harry?

— E Harry beijando Snape, sim, com muito entusiasmo.

Sirius não podia negar que o garoto não parecia exatamente estar sendo forçado.

— Ele deve ter colocado Harry sob _Imperius_!

— Sem dúvida, Sirius, mas o que é que estamos vendo? Será realidade ou alguma ilusão projetada para nos atrair para uma armadilha? Precisamos tomar cuidado.

— Cuidado, Remus, que cuidado? Eu vou esmagar aquele nariz obsceno!

sSsSs

Naquela noite, Severus mostrou a Harry as delícias do beijo negro. Severus deitou-o de costas e começou lambendo-lhe as costas, as coxas, e dando leves mordidelas em suas nádegas. Harry se ajoelhou, elevando as nádegas, e Severus passou a língua devagar por seus testículos. Enfim, abrindo-lhe as nádegas com as duas mãos, Severus traçou um caminho úmido até sua zona mais sensível. Severus estava deixando-o louco, rodeando-lhe a fenda com a ponta da língua, umedecendo toda a região. A excitação arrastava Harry em uma espiral crescente à qual ele jamais sonharia em resistir. Enfim, a ponta da língua de Severus o penetrou, bem de leve, e começou a mover-se para cima e para baixo, e de um lado para o outro. Harry relaxou, sentindo-se preenchido em sua mais profunda intimidade.

Os movimentos se intensificaram, e a língua de Severus passou a forçar as paredes cheias de veias sensíveis, fazendo Harry dar gritos inarticulados. O próprio Severus dava gemidos guturais, pois, devido à afinidade mágica, sentia o mesmo prazer que estava proporcionando a Harry.

A mão direita de Severus cobriu-lhe os testículos, apertando-os, e depois cerrou-se ao redor do pênis de Harry. Harry impeliu-se contra ela e sentiu o orgasmo crescer dentro de si, até os dois explodirem em uníssono, em um longo espasmo de prazer.

De manhã, Severus acordara Harry bem cedo, para que ele pudesse estar em seu dormitório antes que os colegas acordassem para as aulas. Harry foi até o viveiro de Ceci. Ela não estava à vista; devia estar dormindo em sua gruta. Severus puxou-o para si e o beijou demoradamente.

Não era fácil ter de ir embora, depois de uma noite e um beijo daqueles. Mas quando os lábios de Harry se descolaram dos de Severus, uma imagem se deslocando no espelho de cristalomancia atraiu sua atenção.

— Severus, o que é que está aparecendo no espelho?

Severus se virou para o espelho no exato instante em que o rosto enfurecido de Sirius Black ganhava foco sobre ele, gritando:

— Eu vou esmagar aquele nariz obsceno!

O coração de Harry disparou loucamente, e ele teve de se segurar em Severus. A imagem de Sirius era agora muito clara. Mas Severus avançou para o espelho, varinha em riste.

— Black. Que brincadeira é essa? Você está morto.

— E você vai estar também, quando eu puser as mãos em você.

— Cale a boca. Você só fala. Se os seus amigos não estão com você, você se acovarda.

A figura de Remus apareceu no espelho.

— Sirius, é melhor parar.

A mão de Remus se agigantou, cobrindo todo o espelho, e a imagem de ambos desapareceu.

Severus ficou apontando a varinha para o espelho, trêmulo.

Harry aproximou-se dele por trás e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Ele se foi. O que está acontecendo, Severus? Como ele pôde aparecer aí, se ele está morto? O que esse espelho mostra, afinal?

— Teoricamente, o futuro. Mas espero que _isso_ não seja o meu futuro.

— Não pode ser. E nós falamos com ele, quer dizer, você e ele estavam brigando. Isso não é futuro.

— Precisamos ter uma conversinha com Dumbledore. Já.

Continua...


	3. O Diretor Explica

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Nicolle Snape: **Ah, você quer ver sangue, é? Hm, acho que vai ter de esperar mais um pouco.

**Amanda Saitou: **Legal que você achou hot!

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Que bom que você consegue, pelo menos, comentar na minha fic! Hm, você também vai ter de esperar uns tempos... Mas não me abandone, plz!

**Bela Chan:** Acho que você foi muito radical ao definir o Sirius. Acho o Snape tão imaturo quanto ele!

**Marck Evans:** Cruel, você, também! Vamos ver como é que o Diretor se sai neste capítulo... O resto vai ficar para o próximo!

**Natalia Lupin:** Oba, eu também amo Sev! Que bom que você está gostando!

Amigos, como eu estou terminando uma outra fic, a Parte II de "Baphomet II" vai demorar um pouco. Talvez um mês. Fiquem comigo. Eu prometi que terminaria, e costumo cumprir minhas promessas.

As próximas reviews serão respondidas quando eu postar a próxima parte, certo? A não ser que haja alguma pergunta muito urgente, aí eu respondo por email.

**Capítulo 3 - O Diretor Explica**

Não eram nem seis horas ainda, mas o Diretor os recebeu em seu escritório e, após revelar surpresa pelo inusitado da hora, convidou-os a se sentarem.

Severus relatou a presença inesperada e extremamente não-bem-vinda de Sirius Black em seu espelho de cristalomancia. Não procurou esconder do Diretor o fato de que Harry estava em seu quarto àquela hora da manhã. Severus estava cansado de hipocrisia, e também bastante irritado.

O Diretor coçou a longa barba com sua mão ainda intacta.

— Interessante... Bastante peculiar. Eu jamais poderia ter previsto este acontecimento! O seu espelho entrou em comunicação com um outro espelho, em posse de Sirius Black.

— Sirius Black, ao que eu saiba, está morto.

O Diretor simplesmente ignorou a fala de Severus.

— Harry, o seu padrinho tinha um espelho de cristalomancia em seu poder?

— Sirius? Um espelho de... Oh. Ele me deu um espelho pequeno, para que pudéssemos nos comunicar, e ficou com outro igual. Mas não creio que fosse um espelho como o de Severus.

— Muito interessante! O espelho de cristalomancia que pertenceu a Grindelwald deve ter a capacidade de se comunicar com outros espelhos, também! Então é isso. Confesso que não me preocupei em verificar essas propriedades menos importantes quando estudei seus efeitos.

— Menos importantes? Mas, Diretor — Harry estava trêmulo —, o que está acontecendo? Sirius está vivo?

Severus apoiou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry, tentando transmitir-lhe apoio. O Diretor meneou a cabeça.

— Sinto muito, Harry. Eu sei o quanto foi duro para você. Foi muito difícil para mim, também, ter de afastar seu padrinho de sua vida.

Harry se levantou de chofre.

— Está me dizendo que Sirius está vivo? Que a morte dele não passou de uma das suas encenações? Mais um lance em seu jogo de xadrez?

Severus também se levantou, mais preocupado do que zangado, sem saber o que fazer. Harry parecia à beira de um colapso.

— Por favor, Harry, sente-se. É uma longa história — declarou o Diretor.

Severus puxou Harry de volta para a cadeira pelo braço e se sentou a seu lado.

— Como vocês se lembram, Sirius passou quase um ano escondido em Grimmauld Place, já que era procurado pelos Aurores. E vocês também devem se lembrar que ele não estava nada feliz com a situação.

Severus bufou, mas em seguida viu Harry cerrar o punho, e achou melhor se controlar. Harry estava prestes a explodir. Albus prosseguiu.

— Está fazendo um ano... Em maio, algumas semanas antes do final do ano letivo, Sirius pediu para falar comigo. Ele me disse que não agüentava mais ficar lá sem fazer nada, que queria participar de ações junto com a Ordem. Eu pensei muito e ofereci ele a única alternativa viável. Disse a ele que, se ele estivesse morto, ninguém iria procurar por ele. Disse-lhe mais. Disse-lhe que estava efetuando importantes investigações, nas quais ele poderia me ajudar muito, se estivesse morto. Sirius parecia inclinado a aceitar, e quando lhe contei em que consistiam essas investigações, ele concordou com meu plano.

— E que investigações eram essas, Diretor? — perguntou Severus.

— Mais tarde falaremos sobre isso, Severus. Pois bem. O plano era que Sirius deveria simular sua morte na primeira ocasião em que houvesse um ataque dos Comensais da Morte suficientemente importante para ser noticiado pelos jornais. A ocasião se apresentou, de forma magnífica, quando os Comensais da Morte invadiram o Departamento de Mistérios.

— Então Sirius apenas fingiu cair atrás do véu? — perguntou Harry, em voz trêmula.

— Exato. Ele pronunciou um feitiço não-verbal para aparatar dali diretamente na casa de Remus Lupin, que já havíamos colocado sob o feitiço Fidelius. Naturalmente que ele hesitou em deixar que vocês enfrentassem os Comensais sozinhos, mas garanti a ele que eu chegaria a tempo.

— Um plano perfeito — resmungou Severus. — Exceto pelo fato de que vocês partiram o coração de Harry. Gostaria de saber que necessidade havia de não contar a ele.

— Severus, você sabe muito bem que Harry estava sendo alvo dos ataques de Riddle, que tentava possuí-lo. E as suas aulas de Oclumência, infelizmente, não estavam dando nenhum resultado.

Severus sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias.

— Se você houvesse revelado claramente a Harry o que estava acontecendo, tudo teria sido diferente.

— Eu já pedi desculpas a Harry pelo meu erro. Não adianta procurarmos culpados. O fato é que Harry não havia aprendido Oclumência, e Riddle poderia ler sua mente com facilidade. Não podíamos correr o risco.

Harry meneava a cabeça, em choque. Severus se levantou e se ajoelhou diante dele.

— Harry? Você está bem?

— Estou. E eu estou feliz porque Sirius está vivo. Mas não sei se vou conseguir perdoar isso. Especialmente a ele — disse Harry, indicando Dumbledore com a cabeça.

— A idéia foi toda minha. Não culpe a Sirius. Ele também sofreu muito por ter de se separar de você, e só o fez para ajudá-lo.

— Muito bem, Albus, que investigações são essas que você e Black andaram efetuando?

— É outra longa história, e nada agradável de se ouvir.

— Ainda temos mais de uma hora até que as aulas comecem — disse Severus.

— Eu vou pedir o café da manhã aqui para nós, então.

Severus ia protestar, mas se lembrou de que Harry precisava comer alguma coisa antes de ir para a classe. Não que Harry parecesse mais entusiasmado com a idéia do que ele.

Dumbledore fez um gesto com sua varinha e a escrivaninha se transformou em uma mesa com louça para três e flocos de milho, suco de laranja, ovos mexidos, mingau, pãezinhos, torradas, geléia, leite e, naturalmente, chá.

— Vamos, sirvam-se. Não é bom terem tantas emoções antes do café da manhã!

Visivelmente a contragosto, Harry pegou uma torrada, e Severus serviu-se de uma xícara de chá.

— Pronto, Albus. Conte logo essa história.

— Vocês se lembram de quando Harry destruiu o diário de Riddle? Aquele foi o primeiro sinal que me levou a desconfiar de algo terrível. Riddle havia conseguido embutir um pedaço de sua alma no diário. Isso era magia negra das mais poderosas. Em outras palavras, o diário era uma Horcrux.

Severus quase engasgou.

— Uma Horcrux?

— Exatamente.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Harry.

— É um feitiço extremamente negativo, que exige que a pessoa tenha cometido um assassinato para executá-lo. Por meio desse feitiço, o mago divide sua própria alma e armazena um pedaço dela em um objeto. Assim, ele ganha uma sobrevida. Se esse mago morrer, a alma aprisionada no objeto sobreviverá — explicou Dumbledore. — A existência desse diário-Horcrux e o modo descuidado como Riddle lidara com ele fez com que eu me perguntasse se Riddle não teria criado outras Horcruxes. Assassinatos ele cometera aos montes. E maldade suficiente para fragmentar sua alma outras vezes também não lhe faltava. Comecei a investigar essa possibilidade, pesquisando a respeito da vida de Riddle. Lembra-se de seu antigo professor de Poções, Slughorn? — perguntou Dumbledore a Severus.

— Claro que me lembro.

— Ele havia sido também professor de Riddle. Acabei conseguindo localizá-lo.

— Ah — disse Severus, sem nenhum entusiasmo. Slughorn não era um mau professor, mas era um tipo que se deixava seduzir pelo nome e a fama das pessoas. Como Severus era pobre, feio, mestiço e filho de ilustres desconhecidos, Slughorn sempre o ignorara. — E daí?

— A muito custo, consegui extrair dele a informação de que Riddle, certa vez, mencionara a possibilidade de dividir a alma em sete partes.

— Sete? — Severus estremeceu.

— Um número mágico.

— Albus, mas isso é uma calamidade. Está me dizendo que o Lord das Trevas criou sete Horcruxes? Nós jamais conseguiremos destruí-lo!

O olhar de Dumbledore se voltou diretamente a Harry, que parecia mortificado.

— Era por isso que eu precisava da ajuda de Sirius. Ele tem trabalhado com afinco e, graças a ele, consegui destruir o anel de Slytherin que estava guardado na casa dos Gaunt, a família materna de Riddle. Portanto, já destruímos duas das seis Horcruxes.

— Seis ou sete? — perguntou Harry.

— O sétimo pedaço de alma está no próprio Voldemort.

— E quais são os outros quatro? — indagou Severus.

— Esse é o maior problema no momento. Nós não sabemos. Temos sólidas pistas a respeito de duas outras Horcruxes, mas a respeito das outras, só podemos especular. Sirius tem todas essas informações, e agora que vocês já estão a par de tudo, creio que o melhor é que conversem diretamente com ele a respeito. Ainda mais que... eu tenho uma outra notícia a lhes dar.

Severus suspirou, e sentiu Harry estremecer. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, contudo.

— Isso deve ser mantido em sigilo absoluto. Eu serei obrigado a fechar Hogwarts em duas semanas. Severus já me informou, há bastante tempo, que Riddle planeja atacar Hogwarts na segunda semana de junho. Iremos realizar os exames na semana que vem, e então mandar as crianças para suas casas. Fui gravemente ferido, e não tenho mais condições de dar a proteção ideal a meus alunos.

Severus baixou a cabeça. Era triste, mas eles precisavam encarar a realidade. Dumbledore estava agindo corretamente.

— E para onde nós vamos? — perguntou Harry, a voz carregada de preocupação.

— Os alunos irão para suas casas; alguns membros da Ordem ficarão em prontidão em Grimmauld Place; eu estarei com eles, e gostaria que Severus ficasse também. Você, Harry, talvez prefire ficar com seu padrinho, na casa de Lupin?

Severus ergueu os olhos para Harry. Mil emoções pareceram passar pelo rosto do garoto em poucos segundos.

— Eu gostaria, sim, de ver meu padrinho. — Harry voltou seu olhar a Severus. — Mas não quero me separar de Severus.

— De fato, eu acho que seria bom vocês continuarem o seu treinamento. Se Severus concordar, eu posso conversar com Remus e Sirius sobre a possibilidade de ele ficar lá também.

— Eu, na casa de Lupin? De jeito nenhum.

— Severus... — O tom de Harry era de súplica.

Severus suspirou.

— Você viu como Black me tratou, não viu?

— Eu conversarei com ele, Severus — disse Dumbledore, em seu tom mais seguro e paternal. — Não tenha receios.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça, desolado. Aquilo iria ser um inferno.

Continua...


	4. Entre Quatro Paredes

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo 3:**

**Amanda Saitou:** Obrigada. Que bom que você achou que consegui encaixar as duas histórias! Não está sendo fácil.

**Nicolle Snape:** Espero que você goste do encontro de Sirius e Severus!

**Bela Chan:** As suas dúvidas começam a ser respondidas neste capítulo...

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Obrigada. Como eu disse para a Amanda, não está sendo fácil juntar as duas histórias. Que bom que você está gostando!

**Lilibeth:** Ahahaha! Abandonem todas as esperanças, vocês que estão entrando!

**Marck Evans:** Também acho que o Harry tinha razão. Xi, nem quero ver!

**Magalud: **Lá vamos nós atrás das Horcruxes, mas primeiro precisamos passar pelo Inferno...

**Fabi Chan:** Ah, você andava meio sumida, né? Saudades de você. Você vai ter de ter paciência comigo. Eu vou atualizar "Baphomet 2" bem devagar. É uma história trabalhosa, e eu tenho alguns problemas na maldita vida real.

**Parte II - Horcruxes**

**Capítulo 4 - Entre Quatro Paredes**

"_O Inferno São os Outros" (J. P. Sartre)_

Remus estava terminando de arrumar sua casa, em uma pequena vila da Cornualha, para receber seus novos hóspedes. Aquilo iria ser um pesadelo. Remus vibrava com o reencontro entre Sirius e Harry — era algo muito importante para o bem-estar psicológico de Sirius. Mas ter Severus vivendo na mesma casa que Sirius? Como se isso não fosse já um caminho em linha reta para o inferno, Dumbledore contara que havia uma Afinidade Mágica entre Severus e Harry, e sugerira que havia um envolvimento emocional muito profundo entre eles. Pelo que Remus vira no espelho, esse envolvimento tinha também um claro aspecto sexual, o que o perturbava bastante. Afinal, Severus era de sua geração, e Harry tinha idade para ser seu filho. Sem contar o _detalhe_ de que Severus Snape seria uma das últimas pessoas com que Remus gostaria que Harry se envolvesse emocionalmente.

Sirius não queria nem ouvir falar naquilo, e deixara isso muito claro. Pela primeira vez, ele se mostrava rebelde a um pedido de Dumbledore. Remus entendia muito bem como ele se sentia, e ainda assim precisava pedir calma a ele — o que fazia sem nenhuma convicção. Só muito a contragosto, e sob a ameaça de que Harry não viria se Snape não viesse também, Sirius concordara em viver na mesma casa que Snape, e sob a condição que Snape não tocasse em Harry enquanto ali estivessem. Dumbledore insistira em que que Severus e Harry tivessem uma hora por dia para treinarem magia conjunta, a sós e sem interrupções, e Sirius tivera de concordar com isso também.

Era para o bem de Harry, dissera Dumbledore. A união entre Severus e Harry era muito forte, e tornaria a magia de ambos mais poderosa se eles a aperfeiçoassem juntos.

Remus suspirou e ajeitou as almofadas do sofá. Sirius estava descendo as escadas com um jeito ansioso.

— Já está na hora?

— Calma. Ainda falta meia hora. Eles já mandaram os baús. Coloquei o de Severus embaixo do sofá. Você pode levar o de Harry para cima, por favor?

s:S:s:S:s

Com um nó na garganta, Harry se despediu de Hagrid, Buckbeak e Ceci — ela iria ficar com Hagrid enquanto a escola não reabrisse. Harry tentou animá-la, dizendo que ela iria se divertir com Buckbeak e todos os seres estranhos com que Hagrid costumava conviver. Ceci pediu-lhe que cuidasse de Severus, e Harry prometeu que o faria.

Hedwig ficaria com Hermione, que não tinha coruja.

Quando terminou de arrumar o baú, Harry se despediu de Ron e Hermione. Foi bastante desagradável não poder contar-lhes toda a verdade, mas Dumbledore havia insistido na importância de se manter segredo absoluto sobre o fato de Sirius estar vivo. Harry só pôde contar a eles que Dumbledore havia aconselhado que ele fosse para um lugar protegido por Fidelius. Os três amigos se separaram prometendo encontrar-se de novo assim que possível.

Harry seguiu então, com sua Capa da Invisibilidade, até os portões de Hogwarts, onde Severus o esperava. Assim que o viu, Harry, sem nem tirar a capa, o agarrou e beijou longamente. Sabia que Severus não se assustaria, pois o vínculo entre eles fazia com que ambos sentissem a proximidade um do outro mesmo quando não podiam se ver.

— Harry — disse Severus, assim que Harry descolou os lábios dos dele —, você sabe que não poderemos mais fazer esse tipo de coisa enquanto estivermos morando com o seu padrinho e o lobisomem dele.

— Eu sei. Por isso estou querendo aproveitar os últimos momentos — disse Harry, puxando Severus para mais um beijo.

s:S:s:S:s

Remus sentiu um frio no estômago quando ouviu a batida à porta. Preparou-se para abri-la, mas Sirius correu à sua frente, e logo o momento tão ansiado e temido chegara: Harry e Severus diante de Sirius e Remus.

Tudo foi muito rápido; Remus nem pôde ver quem havia tomado a iniciativa: logo, Harry e Sirius estavam se abraçando, e Remus saudava Severus.

— Boa tarde, Severus.

— Lupin — respondeu Severus, em tom seco.

— Entre!

Sirius já levara Harry para dentro, e Severus entrou com uma expressão desconfiada, como se esperasse estar sendo vítima de uma emboscada. Remus não pôde deixar de rir por dentro: o mesmo homem que enfrentava corajosamente qualquer inimigo, comportava-se como um colegial quando diante de Sirius. O fato de Severus ser totalmente paranóico — só perdendo, nesse ponto, para Moody — também não ajudava a melhorar o clima.

Só então Harry veio cumprimentar Remus — com um jeito um tanto formal, mas Remus não esperava outra coisa. O próprio Remus sempre fora muito formal com Harry, pois ele havia sido seu aluno. Remus apertou-lhe a mão.

— Estou muito feliz em vê-lo, Harry.

— Obrigado, professor.

— Não precisa essa formalidade toda. Afinal, não sou mais seu professor, e vamos morar todos juntos aqui. Chame-me de Remus.

— Certo.

— Sentem-se — Remus indicou a sala de estar, com um sofá e duas poltronas.

Severus permaneceu em pé, assim como Sirius. Eles nem sequer haviam se cumprimentado, e agora seu olhar se cruzava. Remus quase podia sentir as faíscas atravessando a sala. Remus aproximou-se de Severus e indicou-lhe uma das poltronas. Mas Severus não parecia disposto a sentar-se antes que Sirius o fizesse.

Por sorte, nesse momento Sirius se voltou para Harry e o puxou para sentar-se a seu lado no sofá. Em seguida, Severus sentou-se à poltrona indicada por Remus.

— Harry... Dumbledore me contou que você está zangado comigo, e eu entendo perfeitamente. Mas você precisa saber que... não havia outro modo de ajudá-lo. Você me perdoa? — perguntou Sirius, a voz oscilando um pouco.

— Eu... não sei.

Remus gostaria de poder prestar atenção no que eles estavam dizendo, mas precisava desempenhar o papel de anfitrião.

— Querem tomar alguma coisa? Um suco? Uma cerveja amanteigada?

Harry pediu um suco de abóbora, Sirius pediu o mesmo, e Severus disse que não queria nada. Remus suspirou.

Quando voltou da cozinha, trazendo os sucos, Harry e Sirius conversavam amistosamente, e Severus estava com cara de funeral.

Remus serviu um Firewhisky para si mesmo e teve uma idéia.

— Aceita tomar um Firewhisky comigo, Severus?

— Obrigado, Lupin, mas eu não costumo beber em ambientes não propícios.

Remus sentiu o sangue subir-lhe à cabeça, e Sirius se ergueu de imediato.

— Escute, seu...

— Sirius, por favor — disse Harry, segurando o braço de Sirius para detê-lo, depois se levantando e se aproximando de Severus, que já havia se erguido e sacado a varinha. — Severus, vamos conversar com calma.

Harry tocou o braço de Severus e a expressão deste se modificou de imediato, suavizando-se. Sirius, por sua vez, cerrou os punhos ao ver a interação entre seu afilhado e seu desafeto.

— Snape, largue o meu afilhado.

Remus viu que o caldo ia entornar, largou o copo e correu para tentar acalmar os ânimos.

— Por favor, cavalheiros, vamos tentar manter esse encontro civilizado.

— Não há a menor chance, com a presença desse animal aqui — respondeu Severus.

— Posso ser um animal, mas pelo menos não sou um pedófilo como você.

Nesse momento, quando Severus e Sirius estavam a ponto de se engalfinhar, Harry berrou:

— Parem já com isso! Será que não vêem que, insultando um ao outro, vocês estão insultando a mim? Será que não conseguem ser um pouco mais maduros?

Furioso, Harry afundou na poltrona do lado oposto em relação a Severus.

Severus e Sirius continuavam em pé, trocando olhares fulminantes.

— Vamos tentar estabelecer uma trégua, sim? Estamos aqui porque decidimos trabalhar juntos. Temos um ideal em comum — disse Remus.

— Então por que não fazem logo o seu relatório, para que possamos elaborar um plano de ação? — despejou Severus.

— Se prefere assim, Severus, podemos fazer isso. Mas, por favor, sentem-se — pediu Remus.

Com certa relutância, Sirius voltou a sentar-se no sofá e Severus em sua poltrona — muito lentamente, um estudando os gestos do outro.

Remus desistiu do copo de Firewhisky e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius no sofá. Sirius voltou-se para ele.

— Você quer fazer o resumo, no meu lugar?

— Você é que sabe de todos os detalhes, Sirius — respondeu Remus, tentando transmitir confiança ao parceiro.

Sirius baixou a cabeça, como às vezes fazia para se concentrar. Quando a ergueu, havia uma expressão decidida em seu rosto, e ele voltou seu olhar a Harry.

— Dumbledore nos disse que contou a você sobre as Horcruxes. Contou-lhe que você já destruiu uma delas, o Diário, e que ele mesmo destruiu o anel. Restam, portanto, quatro Horcruxes. Dumbledore supõe que Voldemort pretendesse fazer uma de um objeto de cada Casa de Hogwarts, e tudo me leva a crer que ele está certo. Duas dessas Horcruxes nós já identificamos. Conseguimos a memória de um elfo que pertenceu a Hepzibah Smith, descendente de Helga Hufflepuff. Essa memória mostra Voldemort conversando com Hepzibah, e fica muito claro que ele a matou para roubar a taça de Hufflepuff e o medalhão de Slytherin que estavam em seu poder.

— O que essa Hufflepuff estava fazendo com o medalhão de Slytherin? — perguntou Snape.

_Ah, claro. Lá estava Severus, sempre ciumento dos seus Slytherins,_ pensou Remus. Vendo que Sirius não iria responder-lhe, Remus adiantou-se:

— Hepzibah era uma colecionadora de antiguidades. Ela o comprou no Borgin & Burkes.

Severus fez uma cara de repulsa.

— E onde estão esses objetos agora? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu vi o medalhão na memória do elfo e o reconheci. Desconfio, Harry, que ele estava em Grimmauld Place quando fizemos aquela descontaminação da casa. Você não se lembra de ter visto um medalhão pesado, de ouro, que ninguém conseguia abrir? — Sirius perguntou a Harry.

— Em Grimmauld Place? — Harry arregalou os olhos. — Eu me lembro, sim!

— Pois é!

— Nós o jogamos no lixo — lamentou-se Harry. —Mas quem sabe Kreacher não o escondeu? Ele vivia pegando as coisas que queríamos jogar no lixo.

— É uma possibilidade. Mas há uma outra: Mundungus Fletcher foi preso recentemente carregando objetos roubados de Grimmauld Place — disse Sirius.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Aquele canalha! O medalhão estava com ele?

— O medalhão não foi encontrado em seu poder. Mas talvez ele já o tivesse vendido — disse Sirius.

— Então voltamos à estaca zero? — perguntou Harry.

— Kreacher está em Hogwarts agora, não está?

— Está. Dumbledore me pediu para mandar ele ficar lá — respondeu Harry.

— Podemos investigar Kreacher e também tentar seguir pistas que Mundungus tenha deixado — disse Remus.

Harry ficou pensativo.

— E a taça de Hufflepuff?

Sirius olhou para Remus com uma expressão como a de quem pede ajuda.

— Uma informação transmitida por Severus a Dumbledore — disse Remus, e Harry e Severus voltaram os olhos para ele — nos levou a uma sólida pista a respeito de onde a taça pode estar. Severus relatou a Dumbledore que Bellatrix deixou escapar, certa vez, que Voldemort lhe confiou algo de muito precioso no passado.

Harry olhou para Severus, e este assentiu com a cabeça.

— Dumbledore acha que é a taça que está com Bellatrix. Poderia ser o medalhão, mas se o medalhão estava em Grimmauld Place, não parece provável que Voldemort o tenha recuperado e dado a Bellatrix. E Dumbledore não acredita que Voldemort tenha conseguido fazer uma Horcrux de Gryffindor...

— Por que não? — perguntou Harry.

— Porque a única relíquia que Gryffindor deixou foi a espada, que está muito bem guardada, em poder de Dumbledore — respondeu Sirius. — Quanto à Horcrux de Ravenclaw, Dumbledore desconfia que os recentes desaparecimentos de Florean Fortescue e Ollivander têm a ver com ele. Dumbledore não explicou ainda por que ele tem essa desconfiança. Ele ficou de entrar em contato conosco em um ou dois dias.

— Fortescue e Ollivander desapareceram? — Harry parecia desolado.

— Desapareceram — confirmou Sirius.

— Se o Lord das Trevas não conseguiu fazer uma Horcrux de Gryffindor, por que vocês estão dizendo que precisamos encontrar quatro Horcruxes? — perguntou Severus, com um gesto de impaciência.

— Dumbledore acha que Voldemort fez uma Horcrux de Nagini, no lugar da peça de Gryffindor — respondeu Remus.

— Uma Horcrux viva? — Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Isso é possível?

— Aparentemente — respondeu Remus.

— E como o Diretor chegou a essa conclusão? — insistiu Severus.

— Ele utilizou seus aparelhos em Hogwarts para analisar os pensamentos de Harry quando Harry estava dentro de Nagini, que, por sua vez, estava sendo possuída por Voldemort, dois anos atrás. Quando Arthur Weasley foi mordido por Nagini — explicou Remus.

— Ah, é, eu me lembro disso. Duas serpentes de fumaça saíram do instrumento, e Dumbledore ficou bastante intrigado — disse Harry.

Severus balançou a cabeça, parecendo incrédulo. Fez-se silêncio por alguns momentos. Enfim, Severus cruzou os braços.

— Como iremos trabalhar? Cada um de nós se encarrega de uma Horcrux? — perguntou ele.

— É claro que não — respondeu Sirius. — Se espera que deixemos Harry se arriscar sozinho, você está mais enganado do que nunca, porque nós não somos como você.

Severus parecia prestes a saltar da cadeira e torcer o pescoço de Sirius. Como Remus gostava muito daquele pescoço, tentou distraí-los apresentando um plano concreto:

— Creio que devemos começar com a taça. Sirius tem um forte palpite sobre onde Bellatrix deve ter escondido a taça. — Remus ignorou o bufo de Severus. — Precisamos encontrar uma forma de tirar Bellatrix de casa, ou distraí-la.

— Eu posso fazer isso — disse Severus. — Mas espero que essa taça esteja mesmo onde vocês esperam que esteja, porque, caso contrário, teremos arriscado minha posição inutilmente.

— Escute, Snape, não dá para se ter certeza absoluta de nada. Estamos investigando, entende? Se você está com medo, é melhor...

— Black, estou farto de seus comentários estúpidos e inúteis. Amanhã à noite haverá uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte. Todos os Lestranges irão, sem dúvida alguma. Vocês podem aproveitar a ocasião. Estejam com tudo pronto. Assim que eu sair, vocês vão para a casa de Bellatrix — declarou Severus.

s:S:s:S:s

O clima continuou tenso durante o resto da tarde e à noite Remus precisou chamar Severus de lado para convencê-lo a jantar com todos. Lembrou-lhe que ele, Remus, confiava em Severus a ponto de tomar o Wolfsbane que ele lhe preparava todos os meses, e que esperava que Severus depositasse nele a mesma confiança.

Severus lhe respondera que não era assim tão descuidado quanto ele. Remus quase perdera a paciência, mas no final Severus acabara juntando-se a todos à mesa.

Depois do jantar, Sirius levou Harry até o andar de cima, e os dois ficaram conversando lá por um longo tempo. Severus, claramente nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro pela sala. Remus ofereceu-lhe um chá, e ele aceitou. Fez cara de desprezo diante dos saquinhos Muggle de Remus, mas pareceu satisfeito ao encontrar um Earl Grey.

s:S:s:S:s

Sirius mostrou a Harry o escritório de Remus, onde Sirius e Remus haviam colocado e arrumado uma cama para ele. Havia várias estantes cheias de livros, e Sirius passou um bom tempo mostrando-os a Harry. Entre eles, estava a coleção de três livros que eram os favoritos de Sirius quando tinha a idade de Harry, e que Sirius dera de presente a Remus um pouco antes do nascimento de Harry.

— _The Han Solo Adventure_. Star Wars? — perguntara Harry, intrigado. — Você gostava de Star Wars?

— Claro! Você assistiu?

— Você quer dizer, a trilogia original?

— Bom, eu só assisti aos dois primeiros. Remus me contou que Lucas filmou um terceiro, que é o sexto episódio na série, e que o primeiro episódio será lançado ainda este ano.

— É, é isso mesmo. Eu vi os filmes na televisão. Eu ficava escondido atrás do sofá para Dudley não ver que eu estava vendo.

Sirius sentiu um aperto no coração, mas não quis aprofundar o assunto, porque Harry parecia embaraçado.

— Meu pai ficava furioso comigo quando descobria que eu tinha ido ao cinema — comentou Sirius, desviando o assunto para seus próprios problemas familiares. — James vivia dizendo que eu queria ser Muggle só para irritar meus pais. Mas não é verdade. Quer dizer, eu odiava mesmo meus pais, mas a cultura Muggle tinha coisas muito interessantes.

— Como motocicletas e filmes?

— Exato!

De repente, Sirius olhou para Harry com um ar mais sério.

— Harry, há algo que eu preciso lhe contar...

— O que é?

— É sobre... Remus e eu.

— Ah, isso. Eu, er, acho que já sei. De certo modo, eu intuí isso, quando vi vocês no espelho. E sabe como é, Severus vive fazendo piadas sujas com vocês. Como se ele também não fosse mais gay do que boá de penas...

— Mais gay do que boá de penas? Essa é nova! — Sirius riu, entre aliviado por não ter de se preocupar com a reação de Harry ao seu relacionamento com Remus e preocupado com o modo íntimo como Harry se referia a Snape.

E Sirius continuou mostrando os livros de Remus e contando histórias dos Marotos a Harry, que o escutava com um brilho nos olhos.

s:S:s:S:s

Quando terminaram o chá, Remus disse a Severus que ele teria de dormir na sala, pois eles só tinham dois quartos na casa. Severus simplesmente deu de ombros, e Remus começou a arrumar o sofá para que ele dormisse. Severus dispensou-o, contudo, dizendo que ele mesmo arrumaria o sofá da melhor forma para ele mesmo.

Já era tarde. Remus subiu ao quarto de Harry. Remus e Sirius disseram boa-noite a Harry e foram para seu quarto.

s:S:s:S:s

— Como foram as coisas com Harry? — perguntou Remus, assim que os dois se despiram e se deitaram.

— Ele está zangado, e eu não o culpo, mas é um garoto fantástico.

— E gosta de você.

Sirius sorriu.

— Acha mesmo?

— É evidente.

— Ele já sabia sobre nós, Moony.

— Oh! E o que ele acha?

— Ele parece aceitar com naturalidade. Talvez naturalidade demais.

— Por que você diz isso? Por causa de Severus?

— É. Eles parecem muito íntimos, você não acha? — Sirius suspirou. — Acha que vai conseguir dormir, com aquele morcego seboso lá embaixo?

— Sirius, vamos tentar não antagonizá-lo e talvez ele pare de pegar no nosso pé, e acabemos nos acostumando.

Sirius suspirou.

— Sim, e os Kappas são mais comuns na Mongólia.

Essa era uma piada particular entre os dois, porque, durante o tempo em que Remus lecionara em Hogwarts, um dos ex-alunos de Remus mencionara a ele que Severus corrigira em classe, erroneamente, a sua informação de que os Kappas eram originários do Japão. Apesar da brincadeira, Remus sentiu que Sirius estava muito tenso.

— Quer uma massagem?

— Hmmm... Já que você está oferecendo...

Remus sorriu e se levantou.

— Vou pegar o óleo.

Remus voltou com um frasco. Sirius já estava deitado de barriga para baixo; Remus montou sobre ele.

Remus espalhou um pouco de óleo pelas costas de Sirius, acariciando-lhe a pele, depois começou a massagear-lhe os músculos com firmeza.

— Hmm — gemeu Sirius. — Isso é gostoso.

Remus se inclinou para beijar-lhe as costas e continuou massageando-o. O modo como Sirius respondia ao seu toque, remexendo-se e dando gemidos de prazer, era extremamente excitante. Remus se inclinou mais para beijar-lhe o pescoço. Sirius virou a cabeça para devolver-lhe o beijo, e Remus se deitou a seu lado para facilitar-lhe a tarefa.

Remus começou a morder-lhe o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha, os ombros, a região da clavícula. As mãos de Sirius percorreram o peito de Remus até que dois dedos travessos encontraram um mamilo e o beliscaram.

— Aaah... Isso é bom.

— Claro que é — disse Sirius, em tom zombeteiro.

— Convencido, você, não?

Sirius se inclinou para mordiscar o mamilo de Remus enquanto suas mãos agarravam-lhe o traseiro. Remus agarrou os cabelos de Sirius, comprimindo-lhe a cabeça contra o peito.

— Você está me deixando louco, Padfoot.

— Eu sei. Não é o que eu sempre faço?

Remus teve de rir. Segurou o amante contra si, dedos percorrendo-lhe as costas ternamente. Sirius esfregava-se contra ele.

— Mais...

— Mais massagem?

— Moony, você sabe o que eu quero!

— Certo... Acho que vamos ter de usar o outro óleo, então...

Remus estendeu a mão para pegar o lubrificante na mesinha de cabeceira, cobriu os dedos com o óleo e massageou lentamente a região ao redor da entradinha de Sirius antes de inserir um dedo lá dentro.

— Ah...

Sirius começou a impelir-se contra seu dedo, e Remus introduziu mais um. Ao mesmo tempo, tomou os testículos de Sirius na mão e começou a massageá-los com firmeza.

— Oh... Quero você dentro de mim, já.

Dizendo isso, Sirius tomou o pênis ereto de Remus nas mãos e segurou com firmeza.

Remus deixou um grunhido quase selvagem escapar-lhe da garganta, removeu os dedos de dentro de Sirius e começou a cobrir o pênis com lubrificante. Rolou Sirius novamente de barriga para baixo e enfiou os dois travesseiros embaixo dele. Passou a mão delicadamente pela curva suave das nádegas de Sirius e separou-as. Encostou a pontinha do pênis em Sirius e pediu, em voz rouca:

— Diga de novo.

— Quero você dentro de mim, Moony — pediu Sirius, ofegante.

Remus mergulhou, preenchendo Sirius lentamente. Quando Remus estava todo dentro de Sirius, parou para lamber-lhe a orelha e morder-lhe a curva do pescoço.

— Remus..

A voz rouca de Sirius parecia conectar-se direto com o pênis de Remus.

— Diga que é todo meu.

— Eu sou todo seu, Moony. Todo seu.

Remus mordeu-lhe forte o pescoço e agarrou-lhe o pênis.

— Ah! — Sirius impeliu-se contra sua mão e, ao mesmo tempo, Remus recuou um pouco e projetou-se novamente para dentro dele. — Isso é bom demais.

Remus encontrou o ritmo e o ângulo certo, e os dois começaram a se mover em sincronia.

— Remus...

— Estou aqui, amor — sussurrou Remus, fechando os olhos e sentindo Sirius gozar em sua mão.

Remus segurou Sirius contra si com força e continuou impelindo-se contra ele até o prazer tragá-lo irresistivelmente.

s:S:s:S:s

Harry nem mesmo viera lhe dizer boa-noite. Severus, deitado no sofá em meio à escuridão, estava se corroendo em ciúme, tensão e autopiedade.

Não iria conseguir dormir ali, no meio da casa de seus arquiinimigos.

Virou-se para um lado, depois para o outro. Aquilo iria ser insuportável.

Aos poucos, uma sensação que lhe era muito familiar o assaltou. A presença de Harry.

— O quê...

— Shh — sussurrou Harry, deitando-se em cima de Severus.

— Não tem espaço para dois aqui — reclamou Severus.

— Por que não transfiguramos o sofá e o fazemos maior?

— Porque você não deveria estar aqui, pirralho!

— Shh.

Harry sacou de sua varinha e fez com que o sofá ficasse mais largo. Então se instalou confortavelmente ao lado de Severus, ajeitou sua Capa de Invisibilidade por cima, cobrindo a cabeça, e entrou sob os cobertores. Severus o abraçou e sentiu a tensão se dissipar.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — Severus ainda conseguiu perguntar.

— Eu estava ficando louco. Queria abraçar você, dormir a seu lado.

— Que bobagem romântica — disse Severus, quase ronronando.

— Eu sei, mas... você gosta.

Severus gostaria de beliscar-lhe o traseiro ou dar-lhe umas palmadas por falar assim com ele, mas era perigoso demais. Além do mais, Severus estava com sono, agora que não estava mais tão tenso.

— Boa noite, Severus.

— Boa noite, pirralho.

Continua...


	5. A Taça

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Nicolle Snape: **Nem quero ver se isso acontecer ;-)

**Bela Chan:** Que bom que você gostou! Quanto a Sirius pegar Snape e Harry no sofá, o mesmo que eu disse para a Nicolle: Nem quero ver!

**Marck Evans: **Você foi profético outra vez, só que vai ter de esperar o capítulo 6 para verificar...

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Por favor, pensem um pouco antes de pressionar os autores assim. Eu tenho problemas graves na vida real. Corro o risco de ficar cega. Eu sei que você está só querendo me incentivar, mas nem sempre isso funciona. Pense de outra forma. Pense que cada capítulo que eu consigo postar é mais uma etapa cumprida, mais uma vitória.

**Natália-Lupin-Snape:** Outra que quer ver sangue... Talvez no capítulo 6.

**Half Dane: **Adoro essas expressões, espero poder usar todas elas em minhas fics. Que bom que você gostou da cena final!

**Capítulo 5 - A Taça**

Na manhã seguinte, Severus acordou Harry bem cedo, transfigurou o sofá de volta à sua forma normal e mandou Harry de volta a seu quarto. Eles se encontraram de novo depois do café da manhã, no quarto de Harry, para sua prática de magia conjunta. Assim que Severus fechou a porta, Harry o abraçou. Severus segurou-lhe os ombros com firmeza e o afastou.

— Harry, isto é sério. Estamos aqui para praticar.

— Oh, só um beijinho...

— Quando terminarmos o treino.

— Tudo bem — resmungou Harry.

Depois de várias semanas de prática, não havia nada que não conseguissem fazer juntos, e ver sua magia começar a fluir naturalmente das duas varinhas e combinar-se era uma experiência muito agradável para Severus. Eles haviam atingido um nível elevado de comunicação por meio de Legilimência e conseguiam até mesmo lançar feitiços não-verbais juntos. Agora eles só precisam aperfeiçoar a sincronia, o foco e a técnica.

Já Oclumência era algo totalmente diferente. Harry conseguia contratacar e ler a mente de Severus quando Severus tentava ler a sua, mas raramente conseguia bloquear Severus.

Talvez isso ocorresse porque Harry se sentia confortável com suas próprias emoções; ou talvez isso se devesse ao vínculo entre eles — Harry não queria cortá-lo.

Qualquer que fosse a explicação, Severus estava preocupado e não sabia como ajudar Harry a superar o que Severus considerava uma fraqueza.

s:S:s:S:s

— No quintal de Bellatrix há um olmeiro. Quando eu era criança, eu ia brincar lá com ela e suas irmãs. Ela herdou a casa dos pais, você sabe. Junto a esse olmeiro, havia uma arca do tesouro enterrada — contou Sirius.

— E você acha que ela escondeu a taça lá? — perguntou Harry.

— Se conheço Bellatrix, foi exatamente o que ela fez.

Sirius passara o dia todo planejando cada detalhe do que eles deveriam fazer, e dando instruções a Remus e Harry.

À noite, quando Snape levou a mão ao braço, Sirius olhou para Remus.

— Preciso ir — disse Snape, olhando para Sirius e Remus, e então mais longamente para Harry. — Tenha cuidado.

— Você também, Severus — disse Harry enquanto o corpo de Snape desaparecia.

— Remus, por favor, conte aí dez minutos no relógio — pediu Sirius.

— Acha que é o bastante? E se ela se atrasar? — perguntou Remus.

— Bellatrix, se atrasar para um encontro com seu amado mestre? Nunca! — disse Sirius. — Vocês estão prontos?

— Estamos.

— Nós iremos aparatar direto no quintal. Não queremos, de jeito nenhum, entrar na Mansão de Bellatrix. Aquela casa não é só mal-assombrada, é cheia de armadilhas — avisou Sirius. — Harry, você vai lado-aparatar comigo, já que não tem ainda licença para aparatar.

Harry olhou para o teto.

— Tá, eu sei. Você já falou isso dez vezes, Sirius. — resmungou Harry

Quando Remus anunciou que os dez minutos haviam passado, Sirius deu o braço a Harry, que o segurou. Sirius olhou para Remus, que assentiu com a cabeça, e eles aparataram.

Assim que seus pés pisaram em terra firme outra vez, Sirius olhou para Harry e viu que ele estava inteiro. Respirou fundo, aliviado. Então olhou em torno e surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

O gramado do quintal de Bellatrix se transformara em um campo de asfódelos. Com suas folhas estreitas e flores brancas, os asfódelos formavam um tapete verde e branco por sobre a terra.

Só que, de repente, o tapete florido se abriu, e a terra começou a ceder.

— Sirius — gritou Harry, mas Sirius não podia fazer nada, pois já estavam todos sendo tragados pela terra, que se abria em abismo, a uma velocidade vertiginosa. O grito de Harry ainda ecoou enquanto eles caíam.

s:S:s:S:s

A consciência retornou-lhe aos poucos. Sentiu dores e uma coceira pelo corpo. A custo, abriu os olhos, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Ratos e insetos de todos os tipos o cercavam. Sentou-se rápido, sacudindo o corpo e distribuindo tapas para todos os lados. Olhou ao redor, em busca de Harry e Remus. Eles estavam caídos junto a ele, também cercado pelos ratos, baratas e até mesmo aranhas. Morcegos voavam ao seu redor, e ao ver um deles mergulhar na direção de Harry, Sirius correu para espantá-lo. Afastou de Harry tantos bichos quantos pôde. Mais adiante, Remus estava levantando, parecendo em forma, como se não houvesse caído em um abismo ainda há pouco.

Remus correu para eles e ajudou Harry a se sentar. Sirius sacou sua varinha, e começou a afugentar os bichos com jatos de fogo. Quando conseguiu afastá-los de Harry e Remus, criou um círculo de fogo ao redor dos três.

— Vocês estão bem?

— Pronto pra outra — respondeu Remus.

— Tudo bem — disse Harry.

Mantendo o círculo de fogo ativo, Sirius olhou ao redor. Eles estavam em uma espécie de caverna, muito alta e muito ampla — ele não conseguia sequer enxergar os seus limites. A terra que se abrira para os engolir provavelmente se fechara de novo sobre eles. Sirius voltou-se novamente a Harry e viu os olhos do afilhado se arregalarem. Harry olhava para cima, como se algo estivesse vindo do alto, por trás de Sirius. Sirius se virou, com a varinha em riste, e seu coração parou por vários segundos diante da visão que o esperava.

— Meu Deus, Sirius, é um Barriga-de-Ferro Ucraniano! — exclamou Remus, em voz baixa.

Sirius viu um pé rugoso, áspero, com unhas horrivelmente longas; olhando um pouco mais para cima, como que hipnotizado, viu um corpo maciço recoberto por escamas metálicas cinzentas, e depois a imensa cabeça, onde olhos vermelhos profundos brilhavam com uma ira satânica. O grande animal rolou a cabeça e rugiu, soltando uma torrente de fogo de por entre as presas de sua boca na direção deles.

— Corram — gritou Sirius, disparando ele mesmo em uma corrida vertiginosa caverna adentro. O problema era... aquela caverna teria saída?

O Barriga-de-Ferro lançou outro jato de fogo, quase atingindo Harry, que corria um pouco à frente de Sirius, à sua direita. Por sorte, o dragão era pesado demais, e lento, e logo eles conseguiram chegar a uma distância que ele não conseguia alcançar com suas chamas.

Sirius forçou-se a relaxar. Foi quando avistou o olmeiro opaco, enorme, seus ramos e galhos seculares estendidos em todas as direções. Era uma estranha visão, o olmeiro dentro da caverna. Não combinava. Mas Sirius não tinha tempo para esse tipo de reflexão.

— Harry, Remus, nós o encontramos. Por que vocês não aparatam daqui enquanto eu escavo em busca da arca?

— De jeito nenhum — disse Harry, decidido.

Sirius conhecia aquele tom: ouvira-o em James muitas vezes. James jamais recuara diante do perigo, e Harry herdara isso dele e de Lily. E a expressão no rosto de Remus também não deixava margem para dúvidas: Remus também iria até o fim a seu lado.

— Muito bem. Então vocês dois me dão cobertura.

Lentamente, o Barriga-de-Ferro se aproximava de novo. Sem pensar mais, Sirius apontou a varinha para a terra sob o olmeiro e tentou o óbvio:

— _Accio _arca!

Imediatamente, seres monstruosos começaram a surgir de todos os lados: Quimeras, Graphorns, Runespoors, Quintapeds... Em desespero, Sirius começou a atacá-los desvairadamente.

De repente, sentiu a mão de Remus em seu ombro.

— Padfoot, eles não são reais. São fantasmas.

Só então Sirius reparou que eles tinham uma consistência etérea, transparente. Remus sentou-se ao solo e começou a cavar a terra, e Sirius o imitou. Os fantasmas de monstros ficavam passando diante deles, deixando-os arrepiados.

— Não acha que devíamos tentar levitar a terra ou...

Remus o interrompeu.

— Acho que Bellatrix deve ter colocado proteção contra qualquer tipo de magia. Vamos cavar com as mãos mesmo.

Uma língua de fogo roçou a mão de Sirius, e ao erguer os olhos, Sirius viu o dragão muito próximo e Harry apontando a varinha para ele.

— _Protego!_

O jato de fogo que o Barriga-de-Ferro lançara se voltou contra si mesmo.

— Muito bem, Harry! — gritou Sirius.

— Continua cavando aí, que eu seguro as pontas — respondeu Harry.

Sirius voltou a cavar. Por um minuto, pensou se não cavaria de modo mais eficiente em sua forma de Animagus, mas afastou a idéia ao perceber que como Padfoot ele não seria capaz de defender a si próprio e aos companheiros. O dragão lançava urros medonhos cada vez que Harry repelia seus ataques. A terra estava cheia de sanguessugas que grudavam em seus corpos, mas Sirius nem parava para pensar. Finalmente, sentiu algo duro e áspero sob as unhas. Logo, Remus e Sirius estavam puxando uma pesada arca de madeira, toda carcomida pela umidade e os bichos, para fora da terra.

— _Cistem Aperio!_ — gritou Remus, e a arca se abriu.

Sirius mal podia acreditar. Ali estava a taça, reluzente em seu ouro, imaculada e intacta, apesar da arca apodrecida onde estava guardada.

— Não toque nela, Moony. Preciso pronunciar o encanto de extração da Horcrux primeiro.

Sirius apontou a varinha para a taça.

— _Expellianimula!_

Um brilho verde saiu da taça no exato instante em que o dragão dava um urro terrível e se consumia em chamas. Suas pernas traseiras oscilaram e toneladas de carne escamada caíram ao chão, fazendo a terra estremecer.

— Ele morreu! — exclamou Harry, virando-se para Sirius. — Você conseguiu extrair a Horcrux?

— Consegui.

— Então vamos embora!

— Não — disse Remus. — Vamos repor tudo no lugar, inclusive a taça, para que Bellatrix não perceba que estivemos aqui.

Remus já colocara a taça dentro da arca e fechara a pesada tampa. Sirius ajudou-o a colocar a arca no buraco que haviam aberto, e os três a cobriram de terra novamente.

Sirius levantou-se e apontou a varinha para o dragão morto.

— _Evanesco!_

— Bem, se Bellatrix for observadora, irá notar que seu monstrinho de estimação desapareceu — disse Remus. — Mas quanto mais dificultarmos as coisas para ela, melhor.

— Certo, pessoal. Todos prontos para Aparatar? — perguntou Sirius, estendendo o braço para Harry e preparando-se para a desagradável sensação com a qual jamais se acostumara.

s:S:s:S:s

Severus estava cansado do discurso arrogante do Lord das Trevas a seus asseclas. Enraivecido pelo fato de ter de desistir de seu plano de atacar Hogwarts e informado por Severus que Dumbledore se retirara ao Quartel-General da Ordem, o Lord das Trevas repetira suas cansadas ameaças e cobranças a todos. Quando a reunião terminou e Severus achou que poderia voltar para "casa" e ver se os seus "companheiros" haviam encontrado a taça e se Harry estava bem, o Lord das Trevas o chamou e pediu que permanecesse para conversar com ele.

Aquelas conversas em particular nunca eram um bom sinal.

— Severus, gostaria de deixá-lo a par de certos... acontecimentos...

— Pois não, meu Lord. Sinto-me honrado com a sua confiança.

— Veremos se você se mostra à altura!

— Não irá se decepcionar comigo.

— Como eu disse, veremos. — Os olhos do Lord das Trevas pareciam escorrer sangue, de tão vermelhos. — Como você pode imaginar, o fracasso de Malfoy no episódio do Departamento de Mistérios, um ano atrás, me desagradou imensamente.

— E com razão, meu Lord.

— Isso não pode passar em branco. Por isso, encarreguei o filho dele de cumprir uma missão: ordenei-lhe que mate Dumbledore.

Severus sentiu uma súbita tontura.

— Mas... meu Lord... trata-se de uma criança! Ele dificilmente terá condições de derrotar um mago da envergadura de Dumbledore.

O Lord das Trevas deu uma gargalhada.

— Eu sei disso, Severus. Essa é apenas a minha vingança contra Lucius Malfoy.

— Entendo. E há algo que eu possa fazer, para ajudá-lo nesse... plano?

— Por enquanto não. Mas fique de olho tanto no garoto como em Dumbledore, e me informe dos acontecimentos.

Severus se inclinou diante do Lord e aparatou de volta à Cornualha com mais um peso sobre seus ombros.

Continua...


	6. Vagalumes

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Marck Evans: **Nossa, eu odeio mesmo escrever ação. "Baphomet II" está me dando muita dor de cabeça. Mas eu me divirto também.

**Nicolle Snape:** Espero que goste deste capítulo. Finalmente acontecerá aquilo. Não, não _aquilo_, mas aquilo. Verdade, eu estava penando pra escrever as duas fics ao mesmo tempo, com tanto Horcrux. Depois de "Baphomet 2" eu acho que não vou querer mais ver uma Horcrux na minha frente. (É, acho que vou precisar fazer uma operação transgênica nos Horcruxes e passá-los para o feminino. Suspiros.)

**Magalud: **Ahaha, pode ter certeza que veremos. Agora, por exemplo :-)

**Bela-Chan: **Nem fala, não agüento mais Horcruxes. Xi, Bela, tá difícil ter romance. Você vai ter de ter muita paciência. Não é culpa minha, mas de _certos_ personagens.

**Amanda Saitou: **Só espero não confundir tanto plot! Obrigada, amiga.

**Half Dane:** Você achou que parecia RPG? Tomara que sim. Uma reviewer em inglês disse que faltou ação. Não tenho mais idade para escrever RPG! Beijinho? Nem me fale. Tá feia a coisa.

Vou demorar para atualizar, porque o próximo capítulo é muito complicado. Acho até que vou ter de dividi-lo em dois, mas isso não vai acelerar o processo. Peço paciência a vocês, ainda mais porque o final do ano se aproxima.

**Capítulo VI - Vagalumes**

Quando Severus chegou na casa de Lupin na pequena vila pesqueira de Saint Mellyan, os outros ocupantes da casa já haviam chegado. Quem lhe abriu a porta foi Harry. A primeira coisa que Severus notou foi que Harry havia estava com vários machucados pelo corpo.

— O que foi isso? O que aconteceu?

Harry deu de ombros.

— Havia alguns ratos e insetos nojentos por lá.

— Mas você está sangrando! Ratos? Você pode pegar uma doença.

— São só uns cortes. Eu só vi depois do banho. Sabe como é, eu estava coberto de lama.

— Venha já aqui que eu vou fechar esses machucados — disse Severus, tirando as vestes de Harry, fazendo-o deitar no sofá onde Severus dormia e ajoelhando-se junto a ele.

— Sirius não vai gostar de me ver de cuecas na sua frente.

— Ele que vá para o inferno. Aliás, onde estão os dois _cachorrinhos_?

— Sirius está lá em cima, tomando banho, e Remus foi comprar essência de murtisco para passar nos nossos machucados.

— Não é uma má idéia. Mas eu posso cuidar de você.

Severus começou a tocar os ferimentos de Harry com a varinha para fechá-los. Concentrou-se e entoou os feitiços. Enquanto isso, Harry acariciava-lhe o rosto e os cabelos.

— Conte-me a grande aventura. Estou muito cansado para usar Legilimência agora — disse Severus.

Harry contou-lhe a história toda, desde quando eles haviam Aparatado em um campo de asfódelos até o momento em que haviam encontrado a arca e a taça e voltado para casa. Severus acompanhou a narrativa com muito interesse. Achava, sinceramente, que Black e Lupin haviam sido muito imprudentes, e que os três haviam tido sorte em escapar com vida.

Quando Harry acabou seu relato, olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Severus, e Severus estremeceu.

— Você está usando Oclumência comigo — declarou Harry, em tom decepcionado.

— Tenho direito a um mínimo de privacidade.

Harry pareceu ofender-se.

— Tudo bem. Mas se você está preocupado com alguma coisa e vai ficar bloqueando sua mente o tempo todo, isso vai ser muito desgastante para nós.

Severus suspirou.

— Infelizmente você tem razão. Devo abrir mão de qualquer privacidade. Os seus poderes de Legilimência superam os meus de Oclumência, e a tensão que eu precisaria usar para manter minha mente fechada seria não só desgastante como inútil.

Harry olhou para o teto.

— Também não precisa fazer drama!

— Estou falando sério.

Severus encarou Harry com firmeza para deixar que Harry visse as imagens em sua mente. As imagens de Voldemort contando-lhe que havia mandado Draco matar Dumbledore.

— Draco! Voldemort enlouqueceu de vez?

— Não sei. Receio que tudo seja um plano para me testar.

— Como assim?

— Não sei, Harry. Agora ponha as vestes de novo. Se eles nos virem assim, vai ser um pandemônio.

s:S:s:S:s

Quando todos terminaram seus banhos, eles conversaram com Dumbledore pelo Flu, jantaram e foram para seus quartos. Sirius estava tão exausto das aventuras do dia que não conseguiu dormir. Como sentisse sede, levantou-se para ir até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água.

Ao descer as escadas, notou algo diferente no sofá ocupado por Snape: o sofá Chesterfield de couro parecia mais largo do que o habitual. Aproximou-se. Que estranho! Snape estava comprimido contra o encosto; à sua frente, havia uma protuberância quase tão extensa quanto o corpo dele. E a cabeça de Snape... não estava inteira. Apenas a parte de trás da cabeça estava ali. Faltava a parte da frente, inclusive o famoso nariz.

Depois do susto inicial, Sirius entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Sacou de sua varinha e puxou a Capa da Invisibilidade e os cobertores de cima de Snape e Harry.

— _Levicorpus!_

Vítima do feitiço que ele próprio criara, Snape foi suspenso nos ares pelo tornozelo, e Harry também.

— Vocês acham que eu sou bobo, é? — rosnou Sirius. — Pensaram que eu não ia descobrir? Eu não nasci ontem, não!

Snape e Harry ficaram totalmente atordoados por alguns intantes.

Harry foi o primeiro a reagir:

— Sirius, deixe a gente descer!

Snape conseguiu agarrar Harry, mesmo de cabeça para baixo, e sussurrar-lhe algo ao ouvido. Então, assombro dos assombros! Mesmo sem usar varinha, eles conseguiram anular o feitiço e fazer uma volta completa nos ares, pousando no chão delicadamente.

Sirius estava pasmo e, quando reagiu, Snape já havia invocado sua varinha, que deixara na mesinha de centro, diante do sofá. Sirius e Snape gritaram ao mesmo tempo "_Expelliarmus!_" e foram lançados um para cada lado da sala. A essa altura, Harry também pegara sua varinha, e colocou-se entre os dois.

— Parem já com isso!

— Saia da frente, Harry. Minha luta é com ele — disse Snape, fazendo um movimento lateral para que seu feitiço não pegasse em Harry — _Incarcerous!_

Sirius se desviou do feitiço e procurou um ângulo em que não atingisse Harry para lançar um feitiço estuporante. O raio vermelho passou raspando em Harry e não atingiu Snape. Harry se virou para ele, furioso, e gritou:

— _Expelliarmus!_

Sirius teve de se desviar de Harry também. Harry tentou lançar um _Expelliarmus_ em Snape também e falhou. A partir daí, o caos se estabeleceu. Harry, Snape e Sirius iniciaram um verdadeiro balê, lançando um feitiço atrás do outro feitiços e se desviando de tudo e de todos. Vasos e outros objetos de decoração começaram a se quebrar, e até uma janela foi atingida.

— _Furnunculus!_

— _Oppugno!_

— _Locomotor Mortis!_

Os feitiços se sucederam sem tréguas até que Sirius sentiu o corpo ficar rígido e imóvel. Ainda teve tempo de olhar para Snape para ver se ele o havia atingido. Mas Snape e Harry estavam tão rígidos e imóveis quanto ele mesmo. Um feitiço congelante. Mas quem o lançara?

Sirius não conseguiu entender o que ocorrera até que Remus apareceu diante deles, o rosto transfigurado pela fúria, e arrancar a varinha das mãos de cada um deles.

— Seus moleques! Que idade vocês têm, cinco anos? O que estão pensando? Olhem só o que vocês fizeram com a minha casa! Fora daqui, todos vocês. Vocês vão dormir na rua. _Mobilicorpus!_

Remus fez com que eles levitassem até a cozinha, sem se preocupar se eles esbarravam nas portas e nas paredes. Remus abriu a porta dos fundos da casa com um _Alohomora_ e, assim que eles saíram, lançou um _Finite Incantatem_ sobre eles e fechou a porta, prendendo-os no quintal.

— Brrr. — Harry sacudiu o corpo como um cachorrinho. — Odeio feitiços congelantes.

— Maravilha — resmungou Snape. — Veja só o que você fez, Black.

— Eu? Quem é que rompeu o nosso acordo e levou Harry para dormir no sofá?

— Ei, que conversa é essa, eu fui porque eu quis.

— Você é menor de idade — disse Sirius, em tom severo. — A sua vontade não importa. Ele é que deveria ser responsável e...

— Ah, é assim? A minha vontade não importa?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Harry.

— Vocês querem parar com essa discussão inane? — rosnou Snape. — Eu vou dormir no quartinho dos fundos. Afinal, Lupin me disse que era lá que eu poderia fazer minhas poções. Até levei o meu material para lá esta manhã. Eu ia começar a preparar a Wolfsbane amanhã.

— Como assim, _ia_? — perguntou Sirius.

Snape deu de ombros.

— Preciso de tranqüilidade para preparar essa poção. Se não tiver as condições ideais, é muito arriscado.

A lesma viscosa estava tentando chantageá-lo! A idéia de que a segurança de Remus estava nas mãos de Snape e que Snape agora deveria estar fulo de raiva não parecia trazer bons presságios.

— O melhor que temos a fazer é mesmo ir para o quarto dos fundos — disse Sirius, seguindo para lá e abrindo a porta com um "_Alohomora_".

Era um quarto acarpetado, de dimensões bem reduzidas e sem nenhuma mobília, apenas um closet. Remus usava aquele quarto para se refugiar nos dias em que se transformava.

— Podemos dormir aqui no chão — disse Harry.

Sirius abriu o closet.

— Por sorte, é aqui que Remus guarda as roupas de cama e banho. — Sirius puxou três cobertores e três travesseiros e distribuiu um para cada um. — Você fique daquele lado, junto à parede esquerda, Snape; você do lado oposto, Harry. Eu fico no meio, entre vocês.

Snape se sentou junto à parede, ao lado de seu baú, e Harry se sentou do outro lado, como Sirius mandara. Sirius esperara mais resistência da parte deles, mas eles pareciam cansados demais para discutir.

— O pior é que eu estou morrendo de sede — resmungou Sirius, ainda em pé. — Eu estava indo pegar um copo d'água quando vi que havia algo _anormal_ no sofá.

— Tudo bem, mas não vamos começar de novo essa discussão — gemeu Harry.

Em silêncio, Snape abriu o baú com as suas coisas e retirou uma garrafa verde.

— Severus... Isso não é o que eu estou pensando, é?

— Absinto! — exclamou Sirius, ajoelhando-se junto a Snape. — É tudo o que eu preciso agora.

Os lábios de Snape se curvaram em um sorriso irônico.

— Cuidado, Sirius. O absinto de Severus não é um absinto normal — avisou Harry.

— Eu sei. Nada do que esse cara faz é normal.

Sirius esperava que Snape retrucasse com algum impropério, mas Snape parecia concentrado no que estava fazendo: transfigurando alguns potes vazios em copos, e servindo um para cada um deles. O que ele deu a Harry continha apenas um terço da quantidade dos outros dois.

— Acho que você não deve tomar isso, Harry — disse Sirius.

— A quantidade que eu servi a ele vai só deixá-lo sonolento — retrucou Snape.

Sirius olhou para os dois com desconfiança, pegou o copo e esperou que Snape desse o primeiro gole.

Snape meneou a cabeça ao ver que ele estava esperando.

— Não está envenenado, Black. Se eu quisesse matar um de vocês, já o teria feito há muito tempo.

Snape deu um demorado gole, e só então Sirius animou-se a experimentar a bebida.

O gole desceu-lhe pelo esôfago incendiando cada célula.

— Uau!

Harry, que tomara metade da sua dose só com um gole, riu.

— Vá com calma, garoto. Isso não é cerveja amanteigada — avisou Snape a Harry.

Eles continuaram bebendo em silêncio por alguns minutos. Sirius estava começando a se sentir maravilhosamente bem e confiante. Lembrou-se do duelo, seus movimentos alucinados, as varinhas girando nos ares. A raiva inicial começou a se dissipar. Olhou para seus companheiros de refúgio com curiosidade.

— Caras, como é que vocês conseguiram desfazer o _Levicorpus_ sem usar varinhas? Aquilo foi demais!

Harry abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Estamos praticando magia conjunta sem varinhas essa semana. Mas ainda não tínhamos conseguido fazer algo tão difícil quanto isso. Foi lindo, não foi, Severus?

Sirius viu um brilho despontar nos olhos de Snape.

— Foi... interessante.

— _Interessante_ — Sirius imitou Snape, fazendo cara de enfado. — Interessante o caramba, foi genial. Vocês vão acabar dominando o mundo, se continuarem assim. É como se vocês fossem... uma entidade. Dois em um. Eu sinto isso. Snape, Harry... Snarry. Isso, Snarry. Como se fosse um animal fantástico.

Harry trocou olhares com Snape e disse, em voz baixa:

— Ele já tá pra lá de Marrakech.

Snape deu um sorriso irônico, que Sirius achou estranho, fascinante.

— Estou num salão vazio, misterioso e escuro e onde nada tem nome — engrolou Sirius. — O mistério da fênix me desafia com suas infinitas possibilidades de transformação. Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas não, é muito mais do que isso, Snape. — O líquido fluía, e desaparecia em suas veias como um vagalume piscando na noite, desaparecendo apenas para reaparecer em seguida. Será que Snape estava sentindo aquilo também? E Harry? — Vocês... não sentem o mesmo que eu?

Snape o fitou com olhos límpidos e penetrantes.

— A Dama Verde é fugaz. Ela busca o núcleo feito de um só instante, enquanto o que é não se desequilibra no instante seguinte.

Naquele momento, Sirius soube confusamente que aquela era uma intuição que não duraria um instante sequer além do próprio instante; alguém inesperadamente entendia o seu âmago, atravessava-o com olhos sem surpresas.

— As águas do rio da morte são tão corrosivas que destroem todos os vasos, exceto um. A garrafa de veneno repousa sobre o console da lareira, mas não há mais nada ali, nem mesmo um ptyx. No entanto, vocês são capazes de anular o nulo, e juntos nós iremos preencher o nada — ele disse, deitando-se sobre o carpete e fechando os olhos.

Risadas cristalinas povoaram seus sonhos de uma magia colorida e brilhante que unisse todas as vibrações diferentes em uma sinfonia harmônica.

s:S:s:S:s

Quando Remus acordou, foi até o quarto dos fundos e encontrou os três dormindo como anjos. Tocou um sininho para acordá-los e foi saudado por um coro desafinado de resmungos.

— Rapazes, se prometerem se comportarem, eu deixo vocês entrarem e tomarem café — anunciou.

— A gente vai se comportar, Moony — respondeu Sirius.

— Vocês, todos vocês, prometem não duelar mais dentro de casa? — perguntou Remus.

Severus fez uma careta.

— Se ele não houvesse me atacado, eu...

Remus o interrompeu.

— Você e Harry precisam prometer que seguirão as regras estabelecidas anteriormente.

Severus olhou para Harry.

— Seguiremos as suas regras.

— Então eu prometo não duelar dentro de casa — disse Sirius.

— Tudo bem — disse Harry.

Estranhamente, todos pareciam mais amigáveis uns com os outros. Remus se perguntou se aquela garrafa verde e os copos espalhados pelo carpete teriam algo a ver com aquilo.

**Continua...**


	7. O Great Glen

**Capítulo 7 - O Great Glen**

Na noite anterior, quando haviam conversado com Dumbledore, este havia dito que iria visitá-los no dia seguinte. Nem haviam terminado o café da manhã quando a cabeça do velho mago apareceu na lareira.

— Cavalheiros, poderiam me receber para uma conversa? — perguntou ele, os olhos cintilando.

— Claro, Albus — apressou-se em responder Remus. — Venha tomar um chá conosco.

Dumbledore materializou-se na sala e cumprimentou a todos com um aceno de sua mão esquerda — a direita parecia mais negra e mirrada do que nunca. Remus puxou uma cadeira para o Diretor e ele se sentou.

— Com leite? Açúcar? — perguntou Sirius.

— Só açúcar, por favor. _Bastante_ açúcar.

Sirius serviu a xícara para Dumbledore. Severus parecia impaciente, como sempre que Dumbledore estava por perto. Harry estava apenas curioso.

— Desculpem ter vindo tão cedo, mas é que acabo de receber um chamado dos gigantes, dizendo que gostariam de conversar comigo ainda esta manhã. Preciso ir; vocês sabem como é difícil a nossa situação em relação a eles. Assim, tive de adiantar o meu encontro com vocês.

— Nós entendemos — disse Remus.

— Hmm, eu já tomei café, mas vou experimentar um desses bolinhos, se me permitirem.

Remus sorriu.

— Fique à vontade!

Dumbledore pegou um bolinho e deu uma mordida. Depois tomou um gole de chá.

Severus estava cada vez mais irrequieto.

— Você veio conversar conosco sobre a Horcrux de Ravenclaw.

— Exato. Já há alguns meses, desde o desaparecimento de Fortescue e Ollivander, eu venho seguindo uma linha de investigações, na esperança de que se revelasse frutífera. Espero que não se importem se eu ocupar seu tempo contando-lhe uma longa história...

— Claro que não, Albus. Estamos aqui para ouvi-lo — disse Remus.

— Muito bem. Tudo começou em meados da década de 40, quando Tom Riddle concluiu seus estudos em Hogwarts e foi trabalhar como ajudante na Borgin and Burke's. Naquela época, o sr. Ollivander e o sr. Fortescue pertenciam a uma seita de magia tradicionalista, que propugnava a volta do Mundo Mágico a costumes antigos, medievais.

— Eu ouvi falar desse grupo — comentou Sirius. — Meu pai também foi ligado a ele por uns tempos. O Centro de Tradição Medieval.

— Isso mesmo! É verdade, eu ouvi falar que o sr. Black também chegou a associar-se a eles — comentou Dumbledore.

— Oh, meu pai sempre quis ser o mais conservador dos conservadores!

— Black, as filiações ideológicas de seu pai não estão em discussão. Deixe o Diretor continuar — reclamou Severus.

Sirius franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.

— Snape, eu não digo o que estou pensando em respeito ao Diretor.

Dumbledore abafou uma risadinha.

— Eu não preciso ser Legilimente para saber! — Dumbledore meneou a cabeça. — Como eu ia dizendo, tanto Fortescue quanto Ollivander eram apaixonados pela história e as práticas da magia na Idade Média e as estudaram em profundidade. Durante algum tempo, Tom Riddle freqüentou os mesmos círculos que eles, e deve ter feito parte do Centro de Tradição Medieval. Os três, Riddle, Ollivander e Fortescue, costumavam se reunir, após o trabalho, no Hog's Head, onde, como vocês sabem, meu irmão é balconista. Pois este meu irmão, Aberforth, me revelou que corria um boato, na época, de que os três haviam localizado o esplumeor de Rowena Ravenclaw, no Great Glen. Pouco tempo depois, Riddle desapareceu do mapa, e só retornou como Lord Voldemort. Aparentemente, Ollivander e Fortescue nunca mais conversaram com ele.

— O ex-plu o quê? — perguntou Harry

— Esplumeor. Era o nome dado à morada de Merlin, que jamais foi localizada. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que significa. Parece que, originalmente, significava "gaiola" — explicou-lhe Severus.

— Então Rowena tinha um esplumeor, como Merlin?

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou inquisitivamente para o Diretor.

— É o que parece — disse Dumbledore.

— Você acha que o recente desaparecimento de Ollivander e Fortescue tem relação com as suas atividades naquela época, e com o esplumeor de Rowena? — perguntou Remus.

— É este o grande mistério que precisamos desvendar — respondeu Albus.

— Segundo me contaram, a sorveteria de Fortescue foi totalmente destruída. A loja de varinhas de Ollivander permaneceu intacta, mas Ollivander nunca mais foi visto. Isso parece indicar que Ollivander desapareceu por vontade própria — comentou Sirius.

— Não temos nenhuma pista. Nossa única esperança é encontrar o esplumeor de Ravenclaw — declarou Dumbledore.

— Mas por onde começar? — perguntou Harry.

Dumbledore mexeu sua varinha e um baú apareceu em seu colo.

— Aqui dentro estão reunidos os principais livros sobre Rowena Ravenclaw que consegui encontrar na Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Eu mesmo pretendia fazer essa pesquisa, mas a conjuntura atual me obriga a ter de me deslocar constantemente. Eu levaria tempo demais para obter resultados, e o tempo é cada vez mais precioso para nós.

— Nós faremos a pesquisa — declarou Sirius, decidido.

Dumbledore assentiu.

— Eu não gostaria, contudo, que essa atividade atrapalhasse os contatos de Remus entre os lobisomens. Ele deve permanecer junto a eles o máximo possível.

— Não tem problema — disse Harry. — Sirius e eu podemos fazer a pesquisa.

Severus lançou-lhe um olhar ofendido.

— Er, Severus também — emendou Harry.

— Com certeza, mas Severus precisa estar disponível para atender aos chamados de Riddle — observou Dumbledore.

— E fazer a Wolfsbane para Remus — acrescentou Sirius.

Severus olhou para o teto.

— Avisem-me quando tiverem decidido a minha agenda, sim?

Dumbledore se levantou.

— O chá e o bolinho estavam deliciosos, mas tenho outros compromissos bem menos agradáveis.

s:S:s:S:s

Dumbledore se foi, e logo em seguida Remus também. Sirius e Harry retiraram a louça da mesa enquanto Severus abria o baú para dar uma olhada nos livros.

Quando Sirius e Harry voltaram da cozinha, Severus havia colocado todos os cerca de vinte livros sobre a mesa e estava folheando um deles. Ao ver os dois chegarem, Severus se levantou.

— Vou lá para o alpendre começar o preparo da Wolfsbane.

— O que vai fazer com esse livro? — perguntou Sirius.

— Jogar no caldeirão, Black.

Sirius fez uma careta para Severus.

— Não vá se distrair com o livro e cometer algum erro.

Severus fez que não ouviu e dirigiu-se a Harry:

— A poção exige cuidados, mas há momentos em que não há nada a fazer exceto esperar. Vou aproveitar esses momentos para ler o livro e fazer anotações.

Severus saiu rumo aos fundos da casa. Sirius abriu um armário e retirou pergaminhos e penas. Harry sentou-se à mesa e começou a folhear um dos livros.

s:S:s:S:s

Às onze horas, Sirius foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço enquanto Severus e Harry praticavam magia conjunta. A Wolfsbane estava descansando tranqüilamente no caldeirão, segundo Severus, e só teria de receber novas atenções dali a duas horas.

Depois do almoço, Severus voltou à Wolfsbane. Harry e Sirius passaram o dia lendo e fazendo anotações.

Às cinco horas, Sirius preparou o chá. Harry foi até os fundos levar uma bandeja com uma xícara de Earl Grey e torradas para Severus.

À noite Remus voltou, exausto, e eles cearam.

Essa rotina se repetiu de modo praticamente igual nos dois dias seguintes. No terceiro dia de pesquisas, a Wolfsbane ficou pronta; Remus tomou um copo assim que chegou em casa. A noite seguinte seria de lua cheia.

No quarto dia, Severus juntou-se a Sirius e Harry na sala. Enquanto Sirius e Harry liam sentados à mesa, Severus lia no sofá. Remus chegou à tarde, fez um lanche, tomou a Wolfsbane e foi direto para o alpendre. Sirius despediu-se de Harry e foi atrás de Remus.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Severus no sofá, e lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de desejo.

— Eles vão ficar lá atrás. Será que podemos dormir juntos essa noite?

— Fizemos uma promessa — disse Severus.

— Mas... eu não agüento mais. Já faz quatro dias que você não me deixa nem encostar em você.

— Acha que é fácil, para mim?

Harry não queria, não podia aceitar aquela situação.

— O que nós prometemos foi que não iríamos tocar um no outro _enquanto estivéssemos aqui dentro_. E se fôssemos a outro lugar?

— Eu já lhe disse que você deveria ter sido colocado em Slytherin?

Harry fingiu ofender-se, mas sem conseguir ocultar o sorriso.

— Isso quer dizer que você aceita? Por que não vamos dar um passeio na praia? Estou cansado de ficar aqui dentro.

— E se Black voltar e não nos vir? Ele ficará preocupado.

— Não sabia que você se preocupava com os sentimentos dele...

Severus fez um gesto impaciente.

— Não ligo a mínima para os sentimentos dele. O que me preocupa é o caos que ele pode criar quando perde a calma.

— A gente deixa um bilhete pra ele.

s:S:s:S:s

Sirius começou a despir Remus para que suas roupas não rasgassem quando ele se transformasse. Remus estava lhe contando como fora seu dia entre os lobisomens.

— Hoje tive certeza de que Louis está vacilando. Eu estou quase convencendo-o de que Voldemort não é a melhor solução para nós.

— Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes desse Louis. Você parece empolgado, e passa o tempo todo com ele.

— Tolinho. Você sabe que isso é apenas _trabalho_.

Sirius sorriu.

— Isso também não é verdade. Você acredita no que está fazendo.

Remus suspirou.

— O pior é que acredito. É isso o que torna tudo mais árduo. Quando penso no que pode acontecer se falharmos...

Sirius abraçou o amante, agora completamente nu.

— Shh. Não pense bobagem.

Remus emitiu um murmúrio, algo entre um gemido e um uivo.

— Está começando.

Sirius sentiu um estremecimento percorrendo o corpo de Remus, e soube que era hora. Segurou-o contra si para que ele não se machucasse durante o doloroso processo de transformação.

Pêlos macios brotaram sob seus dedos, e Sirius os acariciou com ternura, sentindo o lobo relaxar e emitir um suave rosnado de prazer.

s:S:s:S:s

O céu era azul-escuro e salpicado de estrelas, apesar do brilho da lua cheia ofuscar quase tudo o que estava a seu redor. As ondas brancas quebravam na praia, e uma suave brisa soprava. Já era tarde, quase meia-noite.

Um momento de perfeita beleza. O céu, o mar, a areia sob seus pés, a brisa trazendo o cheiro do mar. O corpo de Severus comprimido ao seu, as mãos apertando-lhe os quadris. Seus próprios gemidos somando-se aos dele. O cheiro de Severus.

A textura dos lábios de Severus, o gosto de sua boca.

Ternura e paixão se combinavam em suas carícias. Eles ficaram ali, apenas se beijando e sentindo o corpo um do outro durante um longo tempo. O mundo parecia haver desaparecido. Só havia Severus e ele. Não havia pressa nem violência, e todas as sensações eram compartilhadas.

Devagar, corações batendo cada vez mais forte, eles se moviam juntos, despertando um no outro desejos novos e cada vez mais intensos.

Havia um rochedo ali atrás, não muito longe. Severus empurrou Harry e apertou-o contra ele.

Severus levantou as vestes de Harry e acariciou-lhe o tórax com a ponta dos dedos, acompanhando a linha das costelas e brincando com os mamilos já rígidos. Harry sentiu seu pênis ficar ereto. Severus comprimiu-o contra o rochedo, enfiando uma coxa por entre as dele e movendo os quadris numa dança sinuosa, roçando pênis contra pênis em movimentos precisos. Harry fechou os olhos quando Severus insinuou uma das mãos por entre seus corpos e cobriu-lhe o pênis com dedos firmes, enquanto capturava-lhe os lábios novamente. Harry gemeu em meio ao beijo, e puxou as vestes de Severus para cima até conseguir insinuar a mão por dentro de sua cueca e encontrar o pênis de Severus, ereto e já úmido.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos novamente, o luar iluminava o corpo de Severus, tão pálido, tão belo, encaixando-se perfeitamente ao seu.

— Severus... deixa eu ver você me tocando?

Severus se afastou um pouco, sempre segurando os dois pênis juntos. Harry olhou para baixo, maravilhado. Os dedos de Severus brincaram por sobre as duas pontas, misturando os fluídos e provocando sensações deliciosas. Os dois gemeram juntos, compartilhando as mesmas sensações. A mão de Harry juntou-se à de Severus e ele recolheu com a ponta do dedo um pouco de seu sêmen combinado para levar aos próprios lábios, depois aos de Severus, que lhe lambeu o dedo com uma expressão enlevada.

Severus impulsionou-se com mais força contra Harry, ritmando os movimentos.

Harry o abraçou como se quisesse fundir o corpo de Severus ao seu e entregou-se ao espasmo de prazer que percorria ambos os corpos ao mesmo tempo.

s:S:s:S:s

De manhã, quando Remus acordou, nu embaixo das cobertas que Sirius colocara sobre ele e completamente exausto pela dor e o esforço da transformação, Sirius o abraçou, vestiu e pegou no colo para levá-lo para o quarto.

Snape ainda estava dormindo no sofá quando Sirius passou pela sala. Nenhum sinal de Harry.

Chegando ao quarto, Sirius depositou Remus sobre a cama, deitou-se a seu lado e puxou as cobertas.

— Durma de novo, amor. Você precisa descansar.

Remus adormeceu outra vez. Sirius esperou algum tempo; só quando teve certeza de que Remus adormecera profundamente, levantou-se, desceu as escadas e foi preparar o café da manhã.

Depois do café, Sirius, Snape e Harry se reuniram na sala para fazerem um balanço de suas pesquisas. Sirius e Harry estavam sentados no sofá; Snape, numa poltrona.

— Quantos livros faltam para terminarmos? — perguntou Sirius.

— Três — responderam Harry e Snape em coro.

Era algo que estava ficando cada vez mais comum, Harry e Snape falarem ao mesmo tempo. A princípio, aquilo irritara Sirius. Agora Sirius começava a se conformar com a idéia de que seu afilhado e seu antigo desafeto possuíam uma relação especial e compartilhavam magia e pensamentos.

— Então vamos conversar sobre o que já descobrimos até agora e ver se temos alguma pista ou não. Eu estou cansado de ler sempre as mesmas coisas, e não creio que tenha achado nada de muito importante.

— Receio ter de concordar com você, Black. É sempre a mesma coisa: Rowena Ravenclaw nasceu na região do Great Glen, na Escócia. Era ainda muito jovem quando conheceu Helga Hufflepuff. Tornaram-se grandes amigas. Alguns anos mais tarde, reuniram-se a Salazar Slytherin e Goddric Gryffindor e fundaram Hogwarts. Ela era muito inteligente e criativa e valorizava alunos com essas mesmas qualidades. Foi a principal responsável pela arquitetura do castelo, com seus andares mutáveis.

Harry suspirou.

— É isso mesmo. Não encontrei nada além disso.

— Vamos dividir esses últimos três livros entre nós e terminarmos logo essa chateação — disse Snape.

s:S:s:S:s

O livro que coube a Harry, _Hogwarts, Os Fundadores_, de Aloysius Pensick, continha as biografias dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Assim, Harry precisava ler apenas cerca de um quarto do livro, a parte referente a Ravenclaw. E ele a estava terminando quando...

— Ei, está faltando uma folha aqui! A folha final da biografia de Rowena!

Severus e Sirius se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e se aproximaram de Harry, um de cada lado.

— "Ao final de sua..." É verdade — disse Sirius. — Falta o resto da frase.

— A numeração passa de 52 para 55 — observou Severus.

— Isso deve ser importante. Precisamos ver se encontramos esse livro em algum outro lugar — declarou Sirius.

Severus anotou o nome e o autor do livro em um pedaço de pergaminho.

— Eu vou até a Floreios & Borrões agora mesmo.

s:S:s:S:s

Severus retornou três horas mais tarde, cansado e de mãos vazias. A busca em Floreios & Borrões se revelara infrutífera. Severus fora também até a Editora Obscurus, que havia editado o livro alguns séculos atrás, mas lá lhe haviam informado que a edição estava esgotada há muito tempo e que eles não possuíam nenhum exemplar no depósito.

O desânimo se abateu sobre todos. Harry havia terminado o livro que Severus deixara por ler e também não havia encontrado nada de novo, assim como Sirius no último livro que lhe coubera.

Remus, que se reunira a eles na sala e parecia recuperado, franziu o cenho.

— Sirius... você disse que seu pai era ligado ao Centro de Tradição Medieval...

— Será? Será que ele teria esse livro? — Sirius se levantou, agitado, e ficou andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

Severus, que continuava em pé desde que chegara, dirigiu-se à lareira e jogou um punhado de pó de Flu lá dentro:

— Escritório de Dumbledore, Grimmauld Place número 12.

Harry se aproximou de Severus e viu o rosto de Dumbledore surgir na lareira alguns segundos depois.

— Severus! A que devo o prazer?

— Albus, está faltando uma folha em um dos livros que você deixou conosco. Acreditamos que possa haver um outro exemplar na biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Você poderia verificar para nós?

— Sem dúvida! Qual é o nome?

— _Hogwarts, Os Fundadores_, de Aloysius Pensick.

Enquanto esperavam a volta de Dumbledore, ninguém conseguiu fazer nada. Severus esperava junto à lareira, impassível. Remus sentou-se no sofá. Sirius continuava andando de um lado para o outro, pensativo. Harry esperou atrás de Severus, apoiando o peso ora num pé, ora no outro.

Enfim, o rosto de Dumbledore surgiu por entre as chamas.

— Aqui está.

Dumbledore esticou a mão e entregou o livro nas mãos de Severus.

Enquanto Severus agradecia, Sirius puxou o livro das mãos dele e rapidamente folheou até chegar à página 53.

— Sirius, traga aqui na mesa para todos poderem ver! — pediu Harry.

Sirius atendeu ao pedido de Harry. A primeira coisa que Harry leu foi um poema contido em uma nota de pé de página:

_Rainha dos ares,_

_Da torre entre as nuvens,_

_Como águia mergulhas_

_Rumo ao calmo Glen_

_Onde a sorveira-brava_

_Oculta a queda d'água_

_Além da rocha cinza,_

_Da escarpa vermelha,_

_E do lago verde._

Então ele voltou ao início da página, onde havia apenas uma frase:

"Rowena Ravenclaw retirou-se ao seu esplumeor, no Great Glen, onde permaneceu até seu falecimento, no ano de 1033."

Havia um asterisco ao final da frase, remetendo a uma nota que atribuía a informação a esses versos do poeta Winnoc de Worthen, em seu poema _L'Aquila_.

Harry tentou entender o que acabara de ler.

— Então essa é a descrição do lugar onde ela morava. Deve ser um lugar com uma torre. E provavelmente ela era um Animagus, e se transformava em uma águia.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas as indicações são muito vagas! Deve haver trilhões de sorveiras-bravas no Great Glen.

— Hmm... A descrição segue o caminho da casa dela até o Great Glen. Portanto, se partirmos do Great Glen, teríamos de encontrar uma cachoeira. Deve haver dezenas de cachoeiras por lá. Mas após a cachoeira, deve haver um lago verde. Talvez não haja muitos lagos verdes — disse Remus, esperançoso.

— Acho que teremos de ir até lá para descobrir — disse Sirius. — O problema é que nem sabemos o que é que vamos procurar! Quer dizer, eu sei que queremos encontrar o esplumeor de Rowena. Mas o que vamos procurar lá?

— Eu andei pensando sobre isso, e acho que tenho uma idéia a respeito — disse Remus. — Digam-me se acham que faz sentido: até agora temos, como Horcrux de Hufflepuff, uma taça; e como Horcrux de Slytherin, o medalhão e o anel. Pelo que Dumbledore nos contou, Voldemort queria fazer uma Horcrux com a espada de Gryffindor. Ora, esses são os naipes do baralho. A taça é Copas; a espada é Espadas; o medalhão e o anel... bem, eles são de ouro, não? Vou considerá-los como sendo de Ouros. Seguindo essa lógica, a Horcrux de Ravenclaw deve ser algo de Paus.

— Puxa, Remus, isso é brilhante. Mas o quê de Paus? — perguntou Harry.

Remus deu um sorriso enigmático.

— Não temos como ter certeza, mas por que não a varinha de Rowena?

— Proponho que aparatemos amanhã de manhã no Great Glen e iniciemos as buscas — disse Sirius.

— Poderíamos ir em duas duplas, levando nossas vassouras conosco — sugeriu Remus. — Uma dupla começaria de Inverness, no extremo norte, e seguiria para o sul; a outra começaria de Fort William, no extremo sul, e seguiria para o norte. A dupla que encontrasse uma cachoeira com um lago verde por perto enviaria um Patronus para a outra, e todos nos reuniríamos novamente.

— Perfeito. Eu vou com Harry — declarou Sirius.

— Por que você? Eu tenho muito mais condições de proteger Harry do que você — reclamou Severus.

— Ei, quem falou que eu preciso de proteção? — protestou Harry.

Severus olhou para Harry com uma cara de quem havia sido profundamente ofendido, e Harry conseguiu ler muito claramente a mensagem "Se você prefere ir com Black, é problema seu. Faça bom proveito" estampada na mente de Severus. Harry suspirou em alto e bom som enquanto tentava transmitir a Severus a mensagem de que ele estava sendo um idiota.

— Ele é meu afilhado. Sou responsável por ele — insistiu Sirius.

— Não vamos discutir por assuntos de menor importância — disse Remus, impaciente. — Tanto faz quem vai com quem, mesmo porque, na verdade, estaremos sempre sobrevoando rios e lagos, e cada um terá de ir por uma das margens.

s:S:s:S:s

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius tirou todos da cama às cinco e meia da manhã; Remus preparou um café da manhã às pressas e às seis e quinze, depois de todos se protegerem com feitiços da Desilusão para que os Muggles não pudessem vê-los, eles estavam prontos para partir.

Sirius fez uma Aparatação Acompanhada com Harry e lá estavam eles, na extremidade norte do Caledonian Canal, onde o rio Ness encontra o Moray Firth, junto à cidade de Inverness. O céu estava azul, com apenas algumas nuvens brancas esparsas. Era um belo dia.

— Escolhemos o pior trajeto. O sol vai bater direto em nossos rostos. — Sirius transfigurou os óculos de Harry em óculos escuros e pegou um par semelhante para si mesmo num bolso interno de suas vestes.— Você segue pelo lado esquerdo do rio e eu pelo lado direito; quando um de nós avistar uma cachoeira ou um lago verde ou qualquer outra coisa que pareça interessante, envia um sinal para chamar o outro. Faíscas vermelhas, o que você acha? O rio não é muito largo, mas quando chegarmos ao lago Ness, ficaremos a mais de um quilômetro de distância. Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem — respondeu Harry.

Eles decolaram, o sol incidindo à sua frente, à esquerda. Os 30 quilômetros entre Inverness e Drumnadrochit transcorreram sem nenhum incidente. Ao passar sobre Drumnadrochit, Harry resolveu voar a uma altura mais elevada, pois era uma cidade bastante povoada.

No trecho seguinte, Harry chegou ao famoso Loch Ness, sempre pela margem esquerda. Em certo momento, Harry avistou faíscas vermelhas vindas do lado direito — era o sinal de Sirius para que Harry se aproximasse dele. Harry foi até Sirius, que, na verdade, só queria lhe mostrar as ruínas do castelo de Urquhart. Eles desceram até perto do solo para observar a estranha e fascinante construção, com suas sinuosas muralhas de pedra e suas quatro torres.

A seguir, separaram-se de novo, mas poucos minutos depois Harry encontrou uma região cheia de cachoeiras e chamou Sirius. Sirius lhe explicou que estavam chegando perto de Invermoriston, na região média do Great Glen, e que era exatamente ali que o rio Moriston "despencava" sobre o lago Ness, formando várias cachoeiras. Isso os obrigou a irem juntos e mais devagar: eles precisavam examiná-las uma a uma, procurando lagos verdes nas redondezas. Para não se perderem um do outro, removeram o feitiço de Desilusão.

Estavam sobrevoando uma mata de bétulas entremeada por sorveiras-bravas cujas florzinhas cor-de-creme resistiam ao início do verão quando Sirius gritou:

— Espere! Acho que avistei uma cachoeira oculta pelas árvores.

Harry deu meia-volta e rumou na direção indicada por Sirius. Era verdade. Havia uma cachoeira ali, mas as árvores praticamente a encobriam. Um velho moinho abandonado guardava suas margens, e lavandiscas, mergulhões e um ou outro martim-pescador esvoaçavam por ali.

Harry empinou a vassoura e foi subindo pela cachoeira até encontrar o rio correndo lá em cima, sobre um platô na montanha, ladeado por outras montanhas e sempre cercado pelas bétulas. Sirius passou por ele, acompanhando o rio. Em determinado momento, Harry viu Sirius desviar do rio e seguir um pequeno riacho que saía dele. Harry foi atrás de Sirius, e eles foram dar em um lago cercado pelas árvores. A cor do lago era inconfundível.

— É verde — gritou Sirius.

— Mais verde impossível! — respondeu Harry, exultante.

— É tão verde quanto um Slytherin — brincou Sirius.

— Vou chamar Severus e Remus.

— Certo. Enquanto isso eu procuro a maldita escarpa vermelha.

Harry lançou imediatamente seu Patronus. Enquanto esperava que eles chegassem, Harry alçou vôo e traçou alguns círculos em torno do lago para ganhar altura e poder observá-lo melhor.

Severus e Remus chegaram em menos de um minuto. Assim que eles removeram seus feitiços de Desilusão, Sirius gritou, de longe, em provocação:

— Seus molengas, pensei que vocês fossem chegar aqui primeiro.

— Teríamos chegado, se o seu amigo não tivesse insistido em ir inspecionar as cachoeiras do lago Arkaig. Eu disse a ele que o lago Arkaig era fora da nossa rota, mas ele teimou. Isso fez com que nos desviássemos e perdêssemos muito tempo.

— Severus, deixe de ser ranzinza — disse Remus. — Veja só, eles acharam o lago verde.

Severus ignorou Remus e voltou-se para Harry, devolvendo-lhe o olhar intenso que ele lhe lançava. Harry se aproximou. Queria muito abraçá-lo... Por um momento, os dois pararam um diante do outro, a magia fluindo entre ambos. Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu como se Severus o estivesse abraçando. Nesse momento, contudo, Sirius chamou-os outra vez.

— Achei a escarpa vermelha!

Severus, Harry e Remus contornaram o lago para ir atrás de Sirius, que se havia embrenhado por entre as árvores e não era visível de onde eles estavam.

Sirius acabara voltando ao rio e encontrando um local, em seu lado esquerdo, onde a margem se elevava em uma escarpa vermelha, bastante alta. O rio ali era bastante turbulento, pois a descida era íngreme. Devia ser uma visão amedrontadora, lá de cima do precipício.

— Certo. Essa é a escarpa vermelha. Agora falta pouco. Só precisamos achar a rocha cinza — comentou Harry.

Sirius montou em sua vassoura.

— Vamos lá para cima de novo.

Enquanto subia, Harry observava como Severus manejava a vassoura com elegância. Harry não se lembrava de tê-lo visto voar — a não ser no dia do jogo de Quidditch que Severus arbitrara, no primeiro ano de Harry, quando Harry não se preocupara nem um pouco em observá-lo.

Severus notou que Harry o estava observando e deu um sorriso vaidoso. Eles agora já estavam acima das montanhas, seguindo por sobre o rio. Sirius, que estava fazendo loopings e ziguezagues, aproximou-se dos dois pela esquerda em uma curva arrojada, passando rente a Severus.

— Querem parar de ficar olhando um para o outro e prestar atenção no caminho?

Severus empertigou-se ainda mais.

— Você só está irritado porque fica fazendo piruetas mirabolantes para atrair a atenção de Harry, mas ele não está nem um pouco interessado.

— Gostou das minhas piruetas, Snape?

— Black, se eu gostasse desse tipo de exibição, iria a um circo Muggle.

Sirius olhou para Severus com curiosidade.

— Circos Muggle! Acho que eles estão em extinção. Desde que saí de Azkaban nunca mais soube de nenhum.Você ia a circos Muggle quando era pequeno?

— Fui uma vez. Meu pai era Muggle, como você sabe.

— É mesmo, Sev? — perguntou Harry, deixando escapar o apelido carinhoso que só usava intimamente com Severus.

— Sim. Os seus amigos Marotos costumavam zombar de mim por isso. Eles eram de sangue puro, e eu era um reles meio-a-meio.

Harry não entendia mais nada. Severus, que era de Slytherin, era meio-a-meio, e os Marotos, de Gryffindor, eram de sangue puro e zombavam dele por ser meio-a-meio? O mundo parecia estar de cabeça para baixo.

— Não era assim, Harry. Remus também é meio-a-meio; nós nunca tivemos preconceitos contra meio-a-meios. É que Snape ficava louco se a gente falasse que ele era meio-a-meio, então sabe como é... — explicou Sirius. — Snape também não era nenhum anjo. Ele descobria os nossos pontos fracos e jogava em cima de nós.

Nesse momento, Remus se aproximou deles.

— Desculpem interromper esses momentos de felizes recordações, mas se aquilo não é uma rocha cinza eu sou um Comensal da Morte.

À margem direita, um pouco mais adiante, havia uma montanha que parecia ser feita de ferro.

— Salazar! — exclamou Severus. — Há muitas rochas cinza nessa região, mas essa é especialmente cinza. Nem parece natural.

Eles voaram até lá e pousaram no topo da rocha cinza.

— Aqui estamos. Seguimos todas as pistas que tínhamos. E agora? — perguntou Sirius.

— Agora precisamos de mais alguma pista — disse Severus.

Harry olhou para todos os lados lenta e cuidadosamente. De um lado, o rio, de onde eles tinham vindo. Dos outros lados, mais montanhas.

— Acho que devemos seguir o rio — disse Harry. — Até agora, ele não nos decepcionou.

Sirius deu de ombros.

— Vamos lá, então. Mas acho melhor alguns de nós irem a pé. Não sabemos o que estamos procurando.

Severus e Sirius seguiram voando; Remus e Harry, a pé.

O sol já estava alto. Uma leve brisa soprava por entre as bétulas. Entre as bétulas e sorveiras-bravas, alguns pinheiros se sobressaíam, seus troncos avermelhados sob a luz do sol. Eles caminhavam por sobre as pedras cinzas que cobriam a margem do rio.

De repente, uma águia (amplas asas, penugem marrom, bico curvo) voou à sua frente, da esquerda para a direita, e desapareceu por entre as árvores.

Harry estancou.

— Er...

— Vamos atrás dela — gritou Sirius lá de cima.

Harry e Remus montaram em suas vassouras e subiram, virando à direita junto com Severus e Sirius. A águia subiu até o topo de uma alta montanha e... desapareceu.

— Há algo lá em cima, no topo da montanha — disse Severus.

— Parece um cubo — sugeriu Harry.

— Vamos até lá — disse Sirius.

Continua...


	8. Uma Casa Torta

O capítulo já está no meu site. Lá vocês podem ver gravuras que ajudarão a entender melhor a "Casa Torta". Se ficarem perdidos, não desanimem. O importante, na verdade, é o relacionamento entre os personagens. Se forem para o meu site, não se esqueçam de me mandar uma review depois, OK? Este é o último capítulo que irei postar este ano. Feliz Natal!

**Capítulo 8 - Uma Casa Torta**

Eles seguiram montanha acima. Chegando ao topo, viram que se tratava, aparentemente, de uma casa em forma de cubo, com portas e janelas, mas sem telhado.

Aterrizaram.

— _Alohomora!_ — gritou Sirius, e a porta se abriu.

Harry foi o segundo a entrar no cubo. Viu-se em um saguão de entrada, semelhante ao de Hogwarts: amplo, cavernoso, com armaduras ladeando a porta. Curiosamente, toda a casa parecia consistir apenas em um saguão de entrada... com um lance de escadas para um andar superior que não deveria estar lá.

— Estranho — comentou Severus, ecoando os pensamentos de Harry. — A casa não tem dois andares, vista de fora.

— Muito estranho mesmo — concordou Remus. — Talvez seja apenas um terraço?

— Não havia nenhum terraço também — replicou Severus.

Sirius já estava subindo as escadas. Harry seguiu atrás, com Severus quase colado a ele.

— _Lumos!_ — disse Sirius.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos ao se verem dentro de um outro saguão, com outro lance de escadas e portas para todas as direções. As portas estavam abertas. A porta diante deles dava para a cozinha, com um forno a lenha; a porta à esquerda dava para uma sala de jantar, com uma longa mesa de madeira e bancos, e paredes decoradas com brasões e tapeçarias; a da direita, para uma sala de estudos, com duas mesas, cadeiras e estantes repletas de pergaminhos; a de trás dava para um banheiro bastante rústico.

— Isso é incrível! — exclamou Remus. — Agora tenho certeza de que isso foi feito por Rowena. Esse espaço é mais do que criativo, é...

— Irritante — declarou Severus, mas Harry sabia que ele estava deslumbrado.

— Vamos nos dividir — ordenou Sirius. — Cada um de nós entra em uma dessas peças e examina cada objeto com o máximo cuidado. Estamos procurando, a princípio, uma varinha. Mas tudo é suspeito.

— Você examina o banheiro — disse Severus, claramente irritado por receber ordens de Sirius.

— Melhor para mim. Não tem muito que procurar por lá. Você fica com a sala de estudos, espertinho.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha e dirigiu-se à sala de estudos. Harry sabia que era exatamente para lá que ele queria ir. Remus foi para a cozinha; Harry, para a sala de jantar.

Harry olhou embaixo das mesas e bancos, sacudiu as tapeçarias, olhou atrás dos brasões. Nada. Voltou à sala central, onde Remus e Sirius já estavam. Severus ainda levou algum tempo para voltar. Ninguém encontrara nada que se parecesse com uma varinha ou que lhes chamasse a atenção de modo especial.

— O que vocês acham de subirmos a outra escada? — perguntou Sirius.

— Vamos lá — disse Harry, pisando no primeiro degrau.

Mas Sirius o segurou.

— Nada disso. Eu vou na frente.

Harry olhou para o teto, mas deixou Sirius passar à sua frente. Ouviu Sirius pronunciar _Lumos_ outra vez.

Estavam em um quarto de casal. Uma sólida cama com baldaquino, cortinas luxuosas e o brasão de Ravenclaw por cima. Havia também duas arcas, um banco, um grande suporte para velas, tapeçarias nas paredes, um tapete no chão, uma lareira e... outro lance de escadas conduzindo ao andar superior. Severus abriu uma das arcas e começou a revirá-la. Continha requintadas roupas em estilo medieval, muito bem conservadas. Remus vasculhou a outra arca, repleta de documentos, enquanto Sirius verificava a cama e Harry, as tapeçarias. Severus ainda estava guardando tudo dentro das arcas quando Sirius começou a subir as escadas para o andar de cima.

No quarto andar, eles se viram em uma oficina, com um tear, mesas e armários com vários tipos de ferramentas que eles observaram meticulosamente. Severus, em especial, não se contentava enquanto não houvesse revirado tudo em cada armário. Havia também um outro lance de escadas conduzindo ao andar superior.

— Já estou ficando cansado — reclamou Harry.

— Ânimo — disse Sirius, subindo os degraus de dois em dois.

Harry seguiu atrás dele e não entendeu nada quando se viu em um saguão de entrada igual ao que havia no andar térreo.

Harry olhou para Severus e viu que ele empalidecera. Remus, por sua vez, tinha o cenho franzido. Mas Sirius já estava abrindo a porta pela qual eles haviam entrado na casa. Ou, pelo menos, era o que Harry pensava.

Sirius saiu, seguido por Severus. Harry saiu a seguir, com Remus atrás. Harry sentiu um forte mal-estar ao ver que, em vez de saírem para a montanha, eles haviam saído... na sala de estudos do andar de cima. Harry estava começando a ficar bastante confuso.

— O quê... O quê está acontecendo?

A sala tinha janelas em todas as três paredes que não a da porta. Remus foi até a parede oposta à porta, puxou a cortina e olhou pela janela.

— Como eu pensei: esta janela dá para o andar térreo.

— Mas esta não é a sala de estudos do primeiro andar? — perguntou Harry.

— É.

— Não estou entendendo nada.

— Eu tenho uma teoria, Harry, mas... gostaria de fazer ainda algumas experiências — disse Remus.

Severus, que estava examinando novamente os pergaminhos, meneou a cabeça.

— Espero que não demore, Lupin. Isso não está me cheirando nada bem.

Remus dirigiu-se ao poço da escada. Harry sentou-se em uma das mesas de estudo, e Sirius sentou-se a seu lado.

— O saguão de entrada continua lá embaixo — anunciou Remus, de volta.

— Mas ele está aqui ao lado também — protestou Harry.

— Eu sei — disse Remus.

Severus se aproximou. Harry sentia a intensidade de sua irritação.

— Explique-se, Lupin. Já.

— Sentem-se todos. — Remus tirou algumas moedas do bolso. Severus havia se sentado em frente a Harry; Remus sentou-se a seu lado, diante de Sirius. — Esses fenômenos estão acontecendo porque esta casa é um tesseract.

— Um o quê?

— Um hipercubo — disse Severus, tanto para si mesmo quanto para Harry. — Entendo... Fascinante! — Severus olhou de modo mais firme para Harry, como quando queria lhe explicar algo que julgava importante. — O tesseract é uma figura quadrada, com uma quarta dimensão, assim como um cubo tem três e um quadrado duas.

Harry tentou visualizar, mas não conseguiu chegar nem perto.

Remus, contudo, havia transfigurado suas moedas em cubos maleáveis e estava montando uma construção com oito cubos em forma de uma dupla cruz invertida — quatro empilhados em torre, um em cima do outro, e mais quatro cubos saindo das faces expostas do segundo cubo da torre.

— Estão vendo? O cubo de baixo era o saguão de entrada. Então subimos para o primeiro andar, com cinco cubos dispostos em cruz. E depois os outros dois andares, com um cubo/peça cada um: o quarto e a oficina.

— Certo. Mas como isso explica que saindo do térreo tenhamos voltado ao primeiro andar? — perguntou Sirius.

— É que esta figura que eu construí é um tesseract visto em três dimensões, quando, na verdade, ele possui quatro. Para imaginá-lo em quatro dimensões, você teria de enfiar o cubo de cima no cubo de baixo e dobrar os cubos do lado até encontrarem o de cima. — Remus apontou a varinha para o modelo, fazendo com que os cubos de dobrassem da maneira indicada e entrassem uns nos outros.

Harry esbugalhou os olhos.

— Ahn? Que loucura é essa?

— Essa Rowena era um gênio mesmo, hein? — disse Sirius.

— Isso tudo é muito interessante, mas o problema é que não encontramos a varinha de Rowena em nenhum lugar — disse Severus. — Revistamos todos os cômodos meticulosamente.

— Talvez nem seja a varinha que precisamos encontrar — disse Harry, desanimado.

— Vamos sair daqui, comer alguma coisa, descansar, e ver se temos alguma idéia? — sugeriu Sirius.

Remus coçou a cabeça.

— Não estou certo de que saibamos como sair dessa casa.

— O quê? — exclamaram os outros três.

Harry se levantou, desceu as escadas correndo, abriu a porta da frente e se viu fitando seus amigos na sala de estudos outra vez.

Remus sorriu.

— Eu ia avisar a você que isso não daria certo...

— Hmpf. Eu devia saber. Mas precisava tentar.

— Muito bem, Lupin — disse Severus, por entre os dentes. — Qual é a brilhante idéia?

Remus se levantou e foi até a janela da parede à esquerda.

— Ah-hah. Muito interessante.

— O que é? — perguntou Sirius, juntando-se a ele.

Harry e Severus também se aproximaram. A janela dava diretamente para a cozinha, em vez de dar para fora. Harry foi até o canto em que a sala de estudos e a cozinha se encontravam com o saguão central em um ângulo de noventa graus.

— Isso é impossível — protestou Harry. — Essa janela está a uns cinco metros da cozinha.

— Não num tesseract — disse Severus. — Se você abrir essa janela e sair por ela, estará na cozinha.

Harry fez exatamente o que Severus sugeriu. Foi até a janela, abriu-a, e...

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Foi muito rápido. Harry caiu de uma altura de vários metros. Por sorte, caiu sobre uma grama alta e macia. Estava fora da casa. Levantou-se e flexionou alguns músculos doloridos. Não entendia como aquilo ocorrera, mas era ótimo, porque encontrara uma saída. Contornou a casa, entrou novamente pela porta da frente, atravessou o saguão de entrada, subiu até a sala de estudos.

Sirius e Severus correram para ele e perguntaram o que havia acontecido.

— Encontrei uma saída — anunciou Harry, triunfal. — Caí para fora. Vocês podem fazer o mesmo, mas é bom saírem de vassoura.

— Você se machucou, Harry? — insistiu Sirius.

Severus tateava-lhe o ombro que estava dolorido. Harry notou que Severus sabia exatamente o ponto em que Harry mais sentia dores. Claro; ao se aproximar de Harry, Severus sentia a mesma dor.

— Não se preocupem, estou bem. Vamos sair e fazer o que Sirius sugeriu, comer alguma coisa, descansar e depois voltar aqui?

— Harry, eu acho que não é assim tão simples — disse Remus. — Numa figura quadridimensional, um homem tridimensional tem duas escolhas cada vez que cruza uma linha de junção, como uma parede ou um limiar. Em geral, ele fará uma volta de noventa graus na quarta dimensão, só que não sentirá isso nas suas três dimensões. Fiquem junto à porta e vejam.

Remus saiu pela mesma janela pela qual Harry caíra há poucos momentos. Assim que desapareceu, eles escutaram sua voz vinda da cozinha.

— Compreendem? — Remus saiu pela porta da cozinha à sala central e todos entraram novamente na sala de estudos.

— Você quer dizer que podemos escolher entre cair lá fora, como Harry fez, ou sair na cozinha? — perguntou Sirius.

— De certa forma. O que acredito é que Harry se orientou subconscientemente. Ele queria, em seu subconsciente, achar a saída, e a achou.

Severus balançou a cabeça.

— Gostaria de não depender de nenhum subconsciente.

— Concordo, Severus, é assustador — disse Remus.

— Ainda mais com um subconsciente como o seu — concordou Sirius.

— O _seu_ deve ser bem mais aterrorizante — rosnou Severus.

Harry pensou que seria uma competição bem difícil, aquela. Qual dos quatro teria imagens mais assustadoras em seu subconsciente? Harry estremeceu só de pensar.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.

— E se tentarmos voltar à oficina e verificar as janelas?

— Matematicamente, a oficina deve dar para as quatro peças laterais deste andar — sentenciou Remus. — Mas vamos lá, não custa tentar.

Subiram as escadas e entraram na oficina. O tear e os armários de ferramentas continuavam no mesmo lugar.

— Se eu entendi como funciona o hipercubo, este quarto deve ficar dentro de todos os outros — ponderou Severus.

— Isso mesmo — disse Remus. — Vamos ver. Acho que esta janela deve dar para a cozinha.

Remus puxou a cortina da janela do lado norte. Não dava para a cozinha. Harry sentiu uma vertigem, e todos eles tentaram agarrar-se à cortina para não cair.

— Feche isso, Lupin! — gritou Severus.

A janela dava _para baixo_, em vez de para fora, e a altura era assustadora. Harry avistou, bem lá embaixo, as torres de um castelo.

— Hogwarts!

— Estamos olhando para baixo de algum ponto em cima do castelo de Hogwarts — disse Sirius. — Mas não me perguntem como isso pode ser.

— Acho que o espaço dobrou-se através da quarta dimensão, e que estamos olhando para além da dobra — disse Remus.

Severus deu as costas à janela e foi para o lado leste da sala.

— Vamos experimentar as outras janelas.

Harry o seguiu. Quando Severus abriu a cortina, eles se depararam com uma paisagem marinha. Um vasto oceano e o céu azul. Só que o oceano ficava _acima_ do céu. Era de dar enjôo, ver as ondas quebrando lá no alto.

Sirius e Remus estavam do outro lado da sala, na janela do lado oeste.

— O que há desse lado? — perguntou Harry.

Sirius estava branco.

— Nada.

— Como assim, nada?

— Absolutamente nada. Ou melhor, o nada absoluto. É horrível.

— Acho que olhamos para um lugar onde o espaço _não é_ — filosofou Remus.

— Na deste lado, podemos ver o oceano e o céu. Só que o oceano está em cima e o céu está em baixo — resumiu Harry.

Severus já estava seguindo para a janela sul, a única que faltava.

— Severus, espere — disse Harry. — Remus disse que o nosso subconsciente interfere no modo como as coisas funcionam aqui. E se todos tentássemos imaginar aquilo que mais queremos que aconteça?

— Meu subconsciente está aqui. Não tenho como me livrar dele, e não acredito que seja necessária nenhuma concentração para ativá-lo — declarou Severus.

Harry achou que não valia a pena discutir. Viu Remus, depois Sirius, fecharem os olhos para se concentrarem, e fez o mesmo. Tentou visualizar a varinha de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Quando abriu os olhos outra vez, Severus havia puxado apenas a pontinha da cortina e estava espiando.

— O que você está vendo, Severus? — perguntou Harry.

Severus se virou, com uma expressão enigmática.

— Um café em estilo rústico, com mesinhas de madeira e guarda-sóis do lado de fora. Não há ninguém do lado de fora, mas vi um bruxo de cabelos brancos entrando lá dentro.

— Er, parece que nosso subconsciente está com fome — comentou Harry. — O que vocês acham?

— Vamos almoçar, é claro — disse Sirius, transfigurando seus cabelos em castanho-claros, com leves brilhos avermelhados, tornando-os curtos, eliminando qualquer vestígio de barba e mudando a cor dos olhos para castanhos também. — Que tal?

Harry levou um susto. Não que Sirius tivesse ficado feio; de modo algum. Ele apenas parecia mais... suave. Não era fácil se acostumar com aquela outra imagem de seu padrinho. Severus, por sua vez, fez uma careta de repulsa.

— Não sei se eu o reconheceria se o encontrasse na rua — disse Remus, sorrindo.

— Então está ótimo.

s:S:s:S:s

Chamava-se _Rainbow Cafe_, e era uma cabana hexagonal, revestida em madeira. Harry estava meio cansado de cubos e outros poliedros, mas o local era muito agradável, cercado de árvores. Lá dentro, as paredes eram cor de creme; as mesas, as cadeiras e o assoalho eram em madeira de cor clara; toalhas em xadrez vermelho e branco, padrão que se repetia nas cortinas das janelas. Os lustres eram em forma de campânula.

O café estava vazio, a não ser por uma garçonete loira e por um balconista que entrara na cozinha assim que eles haviam chegado. Eles preferiram ficar nas mesas do lado de fora. Era mais fresco e agradável. Pegaram dois cardápios com a garçonete e saíram.

Sentaram-se nos bancos que ladeavam uma das mesas de madeira, sob um guarda-sol gigante: Harry e Severus de um lado, Sirius e Remus do outro. Severus abriu o cardápio e Harry se apoiou em seu ombro para ler junto com ele.

Vários tipos de hambúrguer e peixe, camarões graúdos... O prato que parecia mais interessante era o "Café da Manhã Gigante", que o cardápio dizia ser uma refeição "para durar o dia todo": salsichão escocês (Lorne), ovos fritos, batatas fritas e tomates. Foi o que Harry pediu. Sirius pediu o mesmo.

Severus pediu camarões com guarnição de salada, e Remus pediu um hambúrguer vegetariano que Harry não quis nem saber como era feito.

Todos pediram cervejas amanteigadas. Eles estavam cansados e famintos, e não conversaram muito durante o almoço.

Eles não iam pedir sobremesa, mas a garçonete fez tanta propaganda dos sorvetes que eles quiseram experimentá-los. Harry escolheu "O Monstro de Loch Ness": três bolas de sorvete de chocolate mentolado, calda de menta, chocolate de Cadbury e chantilly com flocos de chocolate; Sirius preferiu o "Massacre dos Mosquitos Escoceses": três bolas de sorvete de baunilha, calda de framboesa, biscoitos tipo Oreo esmigalhados mais chantilly e uma cereja. Remus optou pelo "Chocolate Assassino": Bolinho de chocolate gigante fatiado e enterrado sob três bolas de sorvete de chocolate, coberto com molho de chocolate e framboesa e flocos de chocolate mais chantilly e uma cereja. Severus pediu o "Chocolate Assassino" também, mas sem creme e sem cereja.

Dessa vez, entretanto, em vez da garçonete que os estava servindo, quem trouxe os sorvetes foi um homem velho, de cabelos brancos não muito longos. Quando ele se aproximou, Harry quase engasgou e cuspiu fora sua cerveja. Era Florean Fortescue.

Sob os olhares surpresos dos quatro bruxos à mesa, Fortescue piscou para Harry, distribuiu os sorvetes, depositou a bandeja sobre a mesa, materializou uma cadeira à cabeceira e sentou-se.

— Vocês vieram na hora certa.

— Ficamos aliviados em vê-lo com saúde, sr. Fortescue — disse Remus, saudando-o polidamente com um gesto de cabeça. — Estava nos esperando?

— Pode-se dizer que sim, de certa forma. É uma longa história, que eu vou tentar resumir. Provavelmente já terei concluído quando seus sorvetes acabarem.

— Por que a pressa? — perguntou Severus, com ironia.

— Oh, sr. Snape, no mundo de hoje, cada segundo é precioso. Os sorvetes estão derretendo, e isso é um crime. Sirvam-se, por favor.

De repente, o "Monstro de Loch Ness" não parecia ter mais a mesma graça. Harry estava ansioso por ouvir o que Fortescue tinha a dizer.

— Se vocês chegaram até aqui, é porque devem ter seguido nossos passos. Devem saber, portanto, que nós encontramos o esplumeor de Rowena em 1947. Éramos jovens e entusiastas das idéias medievalistas. Acreditávamos que Riddle compartilhava de nossas idéias. Procuramos juntos pela varinha de Rowena, e não encontramos. Combinamos de voltar um outro dia e continuarmos as buscas. Mas Riddle nos traiu: veio aqui um dia, sozinho, encontrou a varinha de Rowena e a transformou em uma Horcrux.

— Se ele veio sozinho, como vocês descobriram que ele fez tudo isso? — perguntou Sirius.

— Sr. Black...

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

— Como... como soube?

— Oh, eu fui muito amigo de seu pai. Ele era do nosso grupo, como vocês devem saber... Os seus gestos me lembram os dele. Não se preocupe. Não revelarei seu segredo, se não revelarem o meu.

— Isso é conversa mole — protestou Severus. — Ollivander é Legilimente. Ele usou poção Polissuco para se disfarçar de garçonete, e os dois ficavam conversando lá dentro o tempo todo enquanto nós comíamos. Foi Ollivander quem contou a Fortescue a identidade de Black.

Sirius, Harry e Remus soltaram vários tipos de exclamação, entre surpresos e indignados, e Fortescue caiu na gargalhada.

— Brilhante! E como chegou a essa conclusão, sr. Snape?

— Senti um óbvio cheiro de poção Polissuco quando a garçonete se aproximou. Então notei o modo como ela olhava bem dentro dos olhos de cada um de nós. Tive de usar Oclumência para bloqueá-la.

— Muito esperto, muito esperto. — A garçonete apareceu à porta, e Fortescue deu-lhe uma piscadela. — Mas por favor, comam seus sorvetes e me deixem prosseguir a história.

Harry olhou para o sorvete um tanto desconfiado. Aquela história estava mal contada. E se o sorvete estivesse envenenado? Mas Severus olhou fixo para ele e tranqüilizou-o colocando uma grande colher de "Chocolate Assassino" na boca.

Fortescue pigarreou.

— Pois foi exatamente isso. Riddle ainda não era Legilimente nem Oclumente naquela época. Ollivander é bem mais velho do que ele, e já era um bom Legilimente. Não foi difícil, para ele, descobrir o que Riddle havia feito, em detalhes. Riddle havia encontrado a varinha de Rowena exatamente no ponto central do esplumeor, no centro geométrico do tesseract. Ela estava invisível, mas ao concentrar a mente e passar exatamente por aquele ponto, era possível pegá-la. Ele o fez; aplicou o feitiço de Horcrux sobre a varinha e, arrogantemente, acreditando que só ele seria capaz de encontrá-la, deixou-a no mesmo lugar. — Fortescue passou os olhos sobre todos ao redor da mesa, e respirou fundo. — Ollivander me contou o que vira na mente de Riddle e nós três voltamos aqui, para recuperar a varinha.

— Nós _três_? — perguntou Sirius.

— Ollivander, eu e seu pai.

— Meu pai? Meu pai encontrou o esplumeor com vocês? Quando o senhor dizia "nós", a quem exatamente se referia?

— Ollivander, seu pai e eu, como já disse.

Um silêncio atônito tomou conta da mesa, mas Fortescue parecia ter pressa em continuar.

— Seu pai era um homem muito teimoso e arrogante, sr. Black. Ele se apossou da varinha. Insistiu em que ele era o mais capacitado a escondê-la. Ollivander e eu sempre fomos de paz, e acabamos deixando-o levar a varinha consigo. Além disso, nenhum de nós sabia o que era exatamente uma Horcrux, e muito menos como destruí-la. De certa forma, seu pai nos tirou um peso dos ombros.

Sirius gemeu.

— Não me diga que a varinha também estava em Grimmauld Place esse tempo todo!

Nesse momento, a garçonete se transformou novamente em Ollivander — os cabelos brancos revoltos, os olhos em forma de lua — e sentou-se à outra cabeceira, cumprimentando a todos com polidez, mas com um brilho longínquo em seus olhos lunares.

— Calma, sr. Black — disse Ollivander. — Chegaremos a esse ponto em breve.

— Voldemort voltou e descobriu que vocês haviam levado a varinha? — perguntou Harry.

— Florean e eu conversamos muito sobre isso, e concluímos que não é estilo de Vocês-Sabem-Quem voltar sobre seus passos. Por isso, achamos que a intenção dele era usar a varinha de Rowena, já que, como vocês sabem, é impossível para ele derrotar Harry usando sua varinha atual. — Ollivander pousou os olhos sobre os de Harry por um longo tempo. — Nós supomos, e isso é apenas uma suposição nossa, que ele deva ter vindo aqui e descoberto que a varinha não estava mais onde ele a havia deixado. Então ele mandou seus asseclas nos atacarem. Como eles não são muito inteligentes, não nos atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Atacaram a sorveteria de Fortescue primeiro. Assim que vi o estado em que haviam deixado a sorveteria dele, eu soube quem eram e o que procuravam. Saí de cena o mais rápido que pude. Não queria ter pela frente aquela corja, e muito menos Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

— No entanto, a varinha não estava com nenhum de vocês dois — concluiu Remus.

— Não. Teixo, trinta centímetros, cordas de coração de dragão... — Ollivander estendeu a mão e pegou a varinha que Sirius deixava sobre a mesa. — É uma bela e poderosa varinha, sr. Black.

O assombro foi geral.

— Quê! M-mas... — gaguejou Harry.

— Quando saí de Azkaban — explicou Sirius —, eu não tinha mais minha varinha. Encontrei esta em Grimmauld Place. Sabia que não era dos meus pais, nem de Regulus. Se fosse de um deles, não a teria usado. Não sabia de quem era. Ela se adaptou bem a mim, e eu a ela.

— Parabéns, sr. Black. Esta é a varinha de Rowena Ravenclaw.

s:S:s:S:s

Quando todos recuperaram o fôlego depois da revelação, Severus se levantou, claramente nervoso.

— Tudo parece perfeito, mas não estou convencido. Há algo errado.

— Por que acha isso, Severus? — perguntou Harry.

— Não é muita coincidência eles — Severus indicou Ollivander e Fortescue com um gesto de cabeça — estarem aqui, exatamente aqui, e nos contarem isso tudo? Como Fortescue escapou do ataque dos Comensais da Morte? Por que os dois vieram exatamente para cá, ou seja, para o lugar onde seria mais óbvio procurá-los?

Fortescue se ergueu, mantendo-se à cabeceira da mesa. Ollivander também se ergueu e deu a volta, juntando-se a ele.

— Senhores, Ollivander e eu somos apenas a projeção do seu inconsciente coletivo. Tudo o que estão vendo... o Café, os sorvetes... foi projetado por vocês mesmo, em conjunto. Tudo o que nós revelamos eram fatos que já estavam no seu subconsciente.

— A teoria da escolha inconsciente de Remus! — exclamou Sirius.

— Isso é absolutamente incrível. Eu sei que a minha teoria previa essa possibilidade, mas...

— Vocês se lembram de que eu pedi que todos nos concentrássemos antes de Severus abrir a cortina da última janela? — perguntou Harry.

— Quer dizer então que... Não. Não acredito que meu subconsciente tenha contribuído para _isso_ — protestou Severus, apontando para a mesa repleta de taças vazias de sorvete.

Sirius deu uma risadinha irônica.

— Inclusive a _sua_ garçonete loira, com Polissuco e tudo. Admita, Snape: nós formamos um quarteto e tanto. — Sirius estendeu-lhe sua varinha. — Por favor, queira extrair a Horcrux, já que... é a _minha_ varinha.

— Por que eu? Por que não pede ao seu querido lobisomem?

— Não quero pôr em risco a vida _dele_.

Severus estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Como posso saber que a sua maldita varinha não irá me amaldiçoar, como o anel fez com Albus?

— Severus, estou usando essa varinha há quase um ano. Se estivesse amaldiçoada, creio que eu não estaria aqui para contar a história. Albus me disse que não foi o feitiço de Horcrux que o amaldiçoou: foi um feitiço colocado no anel, especificamente. Albus ensinou você como extrair a Horcrux de um objeto?

— Claro que ensinou. — Severus suspirou e pegou a varinha de Sirius. Depositou-a sobre um dos bancos e apontou sua varinha para ela. — _Expellianimula!_

Um brilho verde saiu da varinha e se espalhou por toda a região do café. Quando o último fulgor se esvaiu, Sirius recolheu a varinha.

— Sr. Ollivander, sr. Fortescue, foi um grande prazer encontrá-los. Até breve. Vamos, pessoal. Harry, venha cá. Vamos voltar para casa.

Notas:

1. A trama a respeito do tesseract foi emprestada do conto clássico de ficção científica "And he built a crooked house", de Robert A. Heinlein.

2. O "Rainbow Cafe" (e seu cardápio!) baseiam-se em um café real perto de Loch Ness. Não vou mencionar o nome do local porque seus donos provavelmente não o gostariam de ver associado a uma história slash ;-).


	9. O Medalhão

**Capítulo 9 - O Medalhão**

Severus acordou de um sonho _muito_ vívido em que Harry... Pelas barbas de Slytherin. Severus pronunciou um feitiço de limpeza às pressas. Em seu sonho, Harry se masturbava, mas era como se estivesse masturbando a Severus, a mão quente e ágil do garoto subindo e descendo pelo seu pênis, o polegar roçando-lhe a veia mais sensível e espalhando as primeiras gotas de sêmen pela ponta... Ao se lembrar do sonho, Severus quase teve outra ereção. Isso só não aconteceu porque logo a curiosidade intelectual se sobrepôs ao desejo sexual fadado a não ser satisfeito: será que Harry havia tido o mesmo sonho? Será que isso estava acontecendo por causa da afinidade mágica entre eles? Será que, de alguma forma, sempre que Harry se masturbasse, mesmo a mais de cinco metros de distância como estavam, e com uma porta os separando, ele sentiria? Se isso estava acontecendo, seria um pesadelo.

Lupin abriu a porta da cozinha, despertando-o de suas conjecturas, e Severus foi para o banheiro.

Meia hora depois, todos estavam tomando café da manhã na sala e discutindo o que fazer em relação ao medalhão de Slytherin. Havia, surpreendentemente, um consenso de que o próximo passo deveria ser interrogar Kreacher.

Harry quis entender por que Kreacher obedecia a ele se Black estava vivo. Black explicou que, antes de ir para o Departamento de Mistérios no dia de sua pseudomorte, deixara um testamento mágico legando a casa e Kreacher a Harry, e que, a partir do momento em que o Ministério aprovara o testamento, este fazia com que Kreacher estivesse subordinado a Harry.

— Basta você chamar o nome dele que ele aparecerá onde você quiser — disse Black.

— Então por que não o chamamos aqui? — perguntou Harry.

— Aqui, exatamente, não seria uma boa idéia, porque ele não deve ver Sirius nem Severus — respondeu Lupin. — Mas você poderia ir para o alpendre e interrogá-lo lá.

— Por que não fizemos isso antes, se era tão fácil? — perguntou-se Severus em voz alta.

— Porque estávamos ocupados recuperando anéis de Slytherin, matando dragões e procurando esplumeors. — Black deu de ombros. — Eu sei, Snape, nós passamos uma semana trancados aqui lendo livros. Mas eram as ordens de Dumbledore, não eram?

Severus ficou sem ter nada de arrasador para replicar, porque era verdade.

— Por falar em Dumbledore — disse Lupin, levantando-se —, espero que não precisem de mim para essa tarefa, porque preciso passar o dia com os lobisomens. Como vocês bem sabem, ontem não pude nem aparecer por lá.

— Não tem problema, Remus — respondeu Black. — Snape e eu daremos cobertura a Harry.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha. Vinda da boca de Black, a expressão "Snape e eu" era uma das mais exóticas que já havia escutado.

Depois que retiraram a mesa, Lupin deu um beijo em Black, despediu-se com um aceno de Severus e Harry, e saiu.

— Vou para o alpendre, então — disse Harry, olhando para Severus e Black.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça; Harry seguiu para os fundos da casa.

— Escute, Snape... — disse Black, pensativo. — Eu tenho uma idéia. Espere aqui.

Severus, que estava pensando em ir atrás de Harry e ver se havia algum modo de escutar a conversa dentro do alpendre, sentiu-se um tanto contrariado, mas esperou enquanto Black subia as escadas de três em três degraus.

Em menos de um minuto, Black apareceu de volta, voando escada abaixo com um par de Orelhas Extensíveis.

— Você andou passando pela Gemialidades Weasley?

— Não. Roubei uma dessas dos gêmeos em Grimmauld Place, e eu mesmo construí a outra, seguindo o modelo.

Black entregou-lhe um dos fios e seguiu para os fundos da casa. Severus seguiu atrás dele. Black parou diante da porta do alpendre e colocou a ponta da corda no ouvido. Severus aproximou-se da porta e o imitou.

As cordas cor de carne se contorceram como longas minhocas e deslizaram por baixo da porta.

Severus escutou a voz do elfo-doméstico com nitidez:

— ... levou Kreacher até a caverna. O jovem Mestre precisou fazer um corte no dedo porque a caverna não deixava ninguém entrar sem um sacrifício de sangue. Então o jovem Mestre ajudou Kreacher a entrar em um bote oculto dentro da caverna, e o bote levou o jovem Mestre e Kreacher pelo lago gelado até uma pequena ilha onde havia uma espécie de bacia. Kreacher não quer contar essa história para o pirralho, mas o pirralho agora é Mestre de Kreacher, então Kreacher...

— Kreacher, continue. O que Regulus fez então? — perguntou Harry, com impaciência.

_Regulus? _Severus olhou para Black, que parecia ainda mais surpreso do que ele mesmo. Kreacher suspirou.

— Kreacher tem de fazer o que o Mestre manda... Kreacher tem de contar a ele que o jovem Mestre fez Kreacher tomar o líquido da bacia com uma taça. O medalhão estava no fundo da bacia. O jovem Mestre pôs o medalhão no bolso e trocou-o por um outro. A bacia se encheu de novo com a poção. Então o jovem Mestre levou Kreacher de volta ao barco e para fora da caverna.

— E o que aconteceu com o medalhão?

— Mestre deu para Kreacher levar para casa. Kreacher nunca mais viu o jovem Mestre. Um bom Mestre. Nunca desapontou Madame, como o sujo do irmão dele...

— Basta, Kreacher. Onde está o medalhão agora?

— Os traidores nojentos, amigos dos Muggles, estavam lá, destruindo tudo na casa de minha querida dona. Eles iam jogar a preciosa jóia no lixo. Kreacher levou-a para Madame Malfoy.

— Isso foi quando estávamos fazendo a limpeza em Grimmauld Place? Você levou o medalhão para Narcissa? Por quê?

— Kreacher precisava obedecer ao Mestre Sirius Black, assim como agora precisa obedecer a Harry Potter, mas Kreacher preferiria mil vezes servir à família Malfoy. Madame Malfoy lembra a Kreacher a sua dona, em sua nobreza e em suas maneiras.

Severus sentiu o coração apertado. As coisas estavam ganhando uma estranha configuração, e ele, Severus, teria de agir. Não sabia ainda exatamente como. Sabia, no entanto, que teria de usar Oclumência para que Harry não desconfiasse do rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, e que isso seria muito difícil. Era melhor que nem esperasse Harry sair dali de dentro. Mas já era tarde demais. Escutou Harry mandando Kreacher de volta a Hogwarts, e logo Harry abriu a porta.

— Ah, vocês estão aí... Orelhas Extensíveis, hein? Quer dizer que eu nem preciso lhes contar nada.

Severus entrou de imediato no alpendre, abriu seu baú e começou a escolher suas _armas_. Distribuiu várias poções estratégicas pelos bolsos e forros ocultos em suas vestes. Precisava ter vários planos alternativos em mente, para utilizá-los conforme as circunstâncias. Aquele era exatamente o tipo de cenário que Severus mais odiava: quando tudo podia acontecer e ele precisava estar preparado para tudo.

Harry estava fitando-o com preocupação.

— Harry, eu vou a Grimmauld Place conversar com Dumbledore, e talvez nem volte para cá essa noite.

— Severus?

— Não se preocupe — disse Severus, e aparatou.

s:S:s:S:s

Dumbledore o recebeu no sótão — um quarto atulhado com a parafernália de instrumentos que o Diretor levara de Hogwarts para Grimmauld Place. Alguns retratos — entre eles o de Phineas Nigellus — davam vida às paredes nuas.

Severus sentou-se em uma poltrona enquanto Dumbledore ocupava o banco junto à janelinha.

— Então, Severus, a que devo o prazer de sua visita?

Severus contou-lhe o que Harry arrancara de Kreacher. Os olhos do velho mago brilharam intensamente.

— Então Regulus traiu Riddle!

— Regulus? — O nome de seu descendente fez com que Phineas despertasse. — Eu bem que desconfiava...

— Regulus deve ter descoberto sobre essa Horcrux e resolveu destruí-la... — Albus meneou a cabeça, pensativo. — Talvez estivesse espionando Riddle há algum tempo. Essa poção que Kreacher tomou provavelmente teria efeitos bem desagradáveis sobre um mago. Regulus foi esperto em levar Kreacher. Pobre elfo... Quem sabe não foi essa poção que deixou Kreacher um tanto... desequilibrado?

— É possível. Ah! Eu me lembro: Nefaserum. Uma poção que faz a pessoa reviver todas as suas culpas.

— Foi você que preparou?

Severus baixou a cabeça.

— Mais um item na lista dos meus crimes.

— Severus, nós já discutimos isso várias vezes. Não adianta olharmos para trás. Você percebe que esses fatos que agora descobrimos mudam tudo? Você percebe as potencialidades desse cenário, diante do que você me contou a semana passada, sobre a incumbência que Riddle transmitiu a Draco?

—Parece-me uma grande coincidência que esses dois fatos apontem para a família Malfoy. Eu não acredito em coincidências, nem em destino.

— Um Slytherin genuíno — disse Phineas, em aprovação.

— No entanto, parece que o destino está conspirando a nosso favor — replicou Albus.

— Você e seu otimismo Gryffindor. Por que diz isso, Albus? — perguntou Severus.

— Temos em nossas mãos a possibilidade de conseguirmos ao mesmo tempo a quinta Horcrux e a salvação de Draco Malfoy.

— E como faríamos isso? — perguntou Severus.

— Você vai procurar Narcissa a pretexto de propor um pacto pela segurança de Draco. Creio que você é suficientemente criativo para encontrar um modo de localizar o medalhão e sair de lá com ele.

— Eu achei que você fosse propor isso. Mas é muito arriscado. E se Narcissa se mostrar fiel ao Lord das Trevas?

— Você conhece Narcissa melhor do que eu. Não lhe parece que o que ela preza, acima de tudo, é sua família?

— É verdade. Mas como poderemos garantir a segurança de Draco sem levantar as suspeitas do Lord das Trevas?

— Realmente, não é simples. Quem sabe... fazendo com que Riddle pense que você está utilizando Draco Malfoy como um cavalo de Tróia?

— Às vezes você é mais Slytherin do que qualquer membro de minha casa poderia ser — observou Phineas.

— Phineas, esta conversa que estou tendo com Severus é muito séria. Por que não vai conversar com seus colegas em Hogwarts?

Phineas resmungou alguma coisa e retirou-se da moldura.

Só então Severus falou:

— Vamos ver se entendi: eu digo a Narcissa que você está disposto a proteger Draco, se Draco vier até você, e que, desta forma, Draco terá a possibilidade de matá-lo.

— Perfeito.

— O primeiro problema que vejo nisso, e que não é o mais grave, é que o Lord das Trevas não pretendia, realmente, que Draco cumprisse a missão.

— Você acredita mesmo nisso? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Passou-me pela cabeça que, na verdade, ele estivesse me testando.

— Pois eu acho que isso é muito provável. Acho que ele ficará encantado se souber que você encontrou um modo de transformar Draco em um cavalo de Tróia.

— É aí que entra o segundo problema que vejo nessa sua idéia. O que iremos fazer com Draco?

— Iremos usá-lo para montar uma armadilha para Riddle.

Severus estreitou os olhos para Dumbledore.

— É muito arriscado, tanto para ele como para você, e para todos nós!

— Meu tempo está se esgotando, Severus. Teremos o máximo cuidado, em cada movimento.

— Supondo que eu concorde com o seu plano... Como irei convencer Narcissa da sinceridade dos meus propósitos?

— Faça um Voto Perpétuo com ela.

— Albus... Isso é extremamente perigoso. E se ela exigir algo que eu não posso cumprir?

— O quê, por exemplo?

— Não sei. Que, se Draco falhar, eu mate você no lugar dele, por exemplo.

— É exatamente isso que espero que ela faça.

— Albus!

— Você sabe tanto quanto eu que eu tenho poucos dias de vida, Severus. Por que não jogarmos com isso?

— Você está levando isso longe demais. Talvez eu não queira mais fazer o seu jogo.

— É o melhor plano que temos para salvar Harry.

Severus suspirou.

— Então diga a Harry, por favor, que tive de ir para a minha casa resolver um problema urgente, e que passarei a noite lá.

Albus piscou para ele de modo irritante.

— Isso é verdade ou você está me pedindo que minta para acobertar atividades, digamos, extraconjugais?

Severus teve vontade de dar um soco em Albus, mas se controlou.

— Eu pretendo, realmente, ir dormir em Spinner's End. Mas não posso ter certeza, não é? Você mesmo me disse que o importante é conseguir o maldito Horcrux.

s:S:s:S:s

Severus chamou a mansão dos Malfoy em Wiltshire pelo sistema de Flu da lareira do quarto de Albus. O velho mago insistira que era seguro. Por sorte, Narcissa apareceu, e estava sozinha.

— Severus! Que coincidência! Eu queria muito falar com você.

— Você está bem, Narcissa?

— Estou preocupada. Gostaria que pudéssemos conversar.

— Posso ir aí agora? Você está sozinha?

— Não exatamente. Draco está no quarto dele, e os elfos-domésticos, por mais discretos que sejam, sempre são um aborrecimento. Mas aparate direto na minha suíte, em meia-hora, e poderemos conversar sem sermos perturbados.

— Como quiser. Vejo-a em meia-hora.

Mulheres. Ele estava pronto, mas teria de esperar meia hora.

Albus retornou com um sorriso nos lábios e uma caixinha nas mãos.

— Foi bom que ela lhe pedisse para esperar meia hora. Tive uma idéia.

s:S:s:S:s

Narcissa estava lindíssima, com um vestido verde-escuro que lhe ressaltava os cabelos loiros e a silhueta esguia. Assim que Severus chegou, ela foi cumprimentá-lo com um abraço e um beijo no rosto, como sempre fazia quando estavam a sós.

— Severus, que bom que você veio. Eu estava agoniada.

— Ele lhe contou, então.

— Sim. Creio que ele está fazendo isso para punir a Lucius, e me contou para que Lucius também seja informado.

— Provavelmente.

— Sente-se, Severus. Vou lhe trazer seu drinque favorito.

Sempre que ia visitar os Malfoys, Severus tomava Ogden's Old puro.

A suíte conjugal dos Malfoys consistia em um amplo quarto de dormir, um banheiro e a saleta com três poltronas e um bar, onde Severus aparatara. Narcissa trouxe-lhe o copo de Firewhisky, serviu um de vinho de elfos para si própria e sentou-se na poltrona situada obliquamente em relação à dele.

— Draco acha que é um grande privilégio para ele. Está todo vaidoso e agitado. Meu Deus, ele é tão criança!

— Eu sei. Eu também estou muito preocupado, e foi por isso mesmo que quis vir falar com você.

— Oh, Severus! Acha que há alguma forma de ajudar Draco?

Severus encarou-a com firmeza.

— Você sabe de minha fidelidade absoluta ao Lord das Trevas.

Uma expressão de desamparo estampou-se no rosto de Narcissa. Por um instante, Severus achou que ela fosse irromper em choro. Então o desespero se transformou em decisão em suas feições, e ela se levantou e ajoelhou-se junto à cadeira de Severus.

— Por favor, Severus. Eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa para proteger meu filho. Deve haver uma forma de salvar Draco.

Severus deveria estar preparado para aquilo, mas a verdade é que a cena o abalou. Narcissa apoiara as mãos sobre seu tórax, e ele as segurou entre as suas.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Narcissa.

— Meu filho... meu único filho!

— Se ele for bem sucedido, ele será honrado mais do que nenhum outro.

— Ele não vai ser bem-sucedido! — Narcissa soluçou. — Como poderia? Se o próprio Lord das Trevas não conseguiu... — Ela se conteve, e o encarou com um brilho de pânico nos olhos. — Severus, por favor! Você não poderia conversar com o Lord das Trevas?

Severus sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso seria inútil. Eu já tentei. Mas fique calma, Narcissa. — Segurando-lhe a mão, Severus se ergueu e ajudou-a a erguer-se. Conduziu-a até sua cadeira e fez com que sentasse. — Tome seu vinho e se acalme.

Ela se aquietou um pouco e tomou um gole de vinho com mãos trêmulas.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar a Draco — declarou Severus, caminhando pela saleta.

A sra. Malfoy largou o copo e se ergueu novamente, aproximando-se de Severus.

— Oh, Severus! Você estaria disposto a protegê-lo?

— Posso tentar. Eu tenho uma idéia. Mas preciso lhe pedir sigilo absoluto a respeito.

— Claro! Afinal, se é para proteger Draco, é de meu máximo interesse.

— Eu acredito que possa convencer Dumbledore a oferecer proteção a Draco.

— Dumbledore? Mas você não acabou de dizer que era fiel ao Lord das Trevas?

— Exatamente! Eu convenceria Dumbledore a oferecer proteção a Draco. Dessa forma, Draco terá todas as condições para cumprir a tarefa que o Lord das Trevas lhe atribuiu. Entende que... não estaremos nos opondo aos desejos de nosso Mestre?

Os olhos de Narcissa se iluminaram, mas só por um instante.

— Oh, sim. Mas... é muito perigoso, ainda assim.

— Eu estaria sempre ao lado de Draco para protegê-lo.

— Nesse caso... Você faria um Voto Perpétuo?

— Um Voto Perpétuo? Mas estamos só nós dois aqui... Ou você acha que Draco iria concordar?

— Não; eu falo com Draco depois. Eu... Eu posso chamar Bellatrix aqui, para ser nosso Elo.

— Está bem, Narcissa. Se é o que deseja. Mas nossos planos... devem permanecer entre nós, e apenas nós.

Narcissa assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, relaxando. Esboçando um sorriso, pousou as mãos novamente sobre o tórax de Severus.

— Obrigada, Severus. Você é maravilhoso.

Severus afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos que lhe tombara diante dos olhos, em um gesto de ternura, e fitou-a.

— Oh, eu já ia me esquecendo. — Severus levou a mão a um bolso interno e retirou a caixinha que Dumbledore lhe dera. — Eu trouxe um presente para você.

— Um presente? — Narcissa segurou a caixinha nas mãos e, com uma expressão de curiosidade, a abriu. — Por Merlin! Que colar magnífico! — Narcissa segurou o colar de diamantes e ficou a admirá-lo. — Oh, entre aqui, Severus. — Narcissa puxou-o pela mão até dentro de seu quarto, onde havia uma penteadeira com um espelho.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la — disse Severus, retirando o colar de pérolas que Narcissa estava usando. — Você tem um porta-jóias?

— Essa caixa de madeira com o entalhe de um basilisco.

Com cuidado, Severus abriu a tampa. A caixa estava cheia de jóias, mas Severus não demorou a localizar o medalhão de Slytherin, pela descrição que Albus lhe fizera. Com mãos ligeiras, guardou o colar de Narcissa e pronunciou um feitiço não-verbal para que o medalhão fosse para dentro de seu bolso. Depois fechou o porta-jóias com a maior calma, pegou o colar de diamantes e passou-o ao redor do pescoço de Narcissa.

Narcissa mirou-se no espelho.

— Que beleza! Você não devia ter...

— É só uma lembrança — disse Severus, com um sorriso galante. Não que ele soubesse exatamente como sorrir de modo galante, mas estava se esforçando ao máximo.

— Muito obrigada mesmo, Severus. Agora... se me permite... vou chamar minha irmã pelo Flu.

— Claro, Narcissa!

Severus respirou aliviado. Pelo menos aquela parte do plano estava dando certo, e ele não precisaria recorrer a métodos mais drásticos, como pingar gotas de poção tranqüilizante no vinho de Narcissa, ou mesmo lançar-lhe algum feitiço.

s:S:s:S:s

Em poucos minutos, Bellatrix estava lá, olhando para Severus fixamente com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

— Vocês não devem desobedecer ao Lord das Trevas.

— Não se preocupe, Bellatrix — disse Severus. — Não faremos nada que vá contra a vontade dele.

Bellatrix continuou fitando-o com olhos desconfiados.

— Bella, por favor... Nós já conversamos sobre isso!

— Tudo bem, Cissy. Eu não confio _nele_, mas vou fazer isso por você. E quanto a Draco?

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou conversar com ele — disse Narcissa, determinada.

Severus se ajoelhou diante de Narcissa. Queria terminar logo com aquilo. Estava cansado, muito tenso, e a presença de Bellatrix o irritava a um ponto perigoso. Narcissa se ajoelhou também, e eles seguraram as mãos. Bellatrix olhava para eles, atônita.

— E então? — disse Severus, olhando para Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sacou de sua varinha, aproximou-se, e tocou as mãos dos dois com ela.

Narcissa falou:

— Severus, está disposto a proteger meu filho Draco em sua tentativa de cumprir os desejos do Lord das Trevas?

— Estou — respondeu Severus.

Uma língua de fogo saiu da varinha e atingiu as mãos unidas.

— E está disposto a dar o melhor de si para protegê-lo e impedir que seja ferido?

— Estou — respondeu Severus.

Uma segunda língua de fogo saiu da varinha e entrelaçou-se à primeira.

— E... caso se mostre necessário... se parecer que Draco irá falhar... — murmurou Narcissa, fazendo com que Severus estremecesse de leve — ... está disposto a executar a tarefa que o Lord das Trevas incumbiu Draco de executar?

Era exatamente o que Severus temera. Severus teria de destruir tudo o que levara tanto tempo para construir. Severus teria de matar a seu melhor, seu único amigo. Seu mentor. Era horrível demais, mas Severus prometera a Albus, e não podia traí-lo.

— Estou — respondeu Severus.

E uma terceira língua de fogo saiu da varinha de Bellatrix, juntando-se às outras duas e atou como uma corda, como uma cobra de fogo, as mãos unidas de Severus e Narcissa.

s:S:s:S:s

Saindo da casa de Narcissa, Severus passou por sua casa em Spinner's End, só para não ir direto a Grimmauld Place. Ali mesmo, extraiu o Horcrux do medalhão. Pelo menos aquela parte de sua missão fora cumprida de modo plenamente satisfatório. De Spinner's End, Severus seguiu para o escritório de Albus.

Albus mostrou-se muito feliz com o relatório de Severus. Segundo ele, tudo saíra como haviam planejado.

— Albus... — Severus nem conseguia expressar seu desespero.

O velho mago aproximou-se dele e o abraçou. Severus estava completamente paralisado pelo horror do que o aguardava.

— Você fez exatamente o que eu lhe pedi. Não se atormente.

O próprio Severus sabia que, se estivesse em seu estado normal, teria muita raiva de seu mentor. Mas não tinha energia sequer para ter raiva.

— Eu não vou matar você. Nunca — disse, por entre os dentes.

— Você é mais importante nessa guerra do que eu. Precisa ter isso claro.

— Não — respondeu Severus, com obstinação.

— De qualquer forma, eu acredito que você nunca precise fazer essa opção. Acredito que a vida de Draco jamais será colocada em risco.

Severus balançou a cabeça, em descrença.

Albus insistiu:

— Não vamos brigar agora a respeito disso. Ainda temos algum tempo. Agora você precisa se preparar para convencer Riddle a usar o jovem Malfoy da forma como planejamos. Vá para casa. Descanse. Não adianta ficar se torturando com isso.

s:S:s:S:s

Severus foi para sua casa em Spinner's End. A casa Muggle, herdada de seu pai, só lhe trazia más recordações. As paredes cobertas de velhos livros de capas marrons e negras refletiam seu estado de espírito. Sentou-se no sofá gasto, sem ânimo para nada.

Não queria que Harry tivesse de suportar a mesma agonia pela qual estava passando agora. Não podia ficar perto de Harry. Se ficasse, Harry acabaria ferido.

Severus não conseguia suportar a idéia de que acabara de fazer um voto que o obrigaria a matar seu amigo e mentor. Depois de todos aqueles anos lutando para se redimir, tentando compensar os erros do passado, tentando sufocar o remorso que o torturava, tudo iria por terra.

Severus estava arrasado.

Harry fora algo maravilhoso em sua vida, e por alguns meses ele ousara acreditar que ainda havia uma esperança de futuro para si mesmo. Fora uma loucura. Se ficasse com Harry, iria destruí-lo. Não havia a menor possibilidade de que aquilo fosse dar certo. Severus era um homem marcado, para sempre.

De qualquer forma, havia ainda um segredo que Severus ocultava de Harry, e sabia que, quando esse segredo viesse à tona, a opinião de Harry sobre ele mudaria completamente. Harry saberia exatamente quão baixo Severus havia descido.

Albus insistira em que tudo daria certo, mas Albus não era infalível. Talvez não devesse ter confiado tanto em Albus. Mas se não fosse por Albus, Severus provavelmente teria se matado há muito tempo. Há dezessete anos.

s:S:s:S:s

O Lord das Trevas o recebeu no salão da casa que estavam usando como Quartel-General dos Comensais da Morte, nos subúrbios de Londres.

— Que pensamentos tortuosos anda maquinando essa sua mente traiçoeira, Severus? — perguntou-lhe ele, com um sorriso cínico.

— Mestre, eu tenho uma idéia que poderá abrir aos nossos aliados o Quartel-General da Ordem, e possibilitar o assassinato de Dumbledore e, por que não, de Harry Potter.

Sob o brilho interessado dos olhos vermelhos de seu Mestre, Severus expôs seu plano. Uma forte sensação de enjôo o acometeu desde o início, mas em nome de Albus e de Harry, Severus teve forças para ir até o fim.

— Acha, então, que o velho é tolo o bastante para acolher Draco Malfoy em seu Quartel-General.

— Ele tem coração mole e adora dar segundas chances...

— Como fez com você, não é? Mas, Severus, você não acha mesmo que Draco Malfoy tem condições de matar Dumbledore, acha?

— Mestre, se quiser, se ele falhar, eu me sentiria honrado em cumprir essa função.

Severus engoliu em seco para não vomitar. Os lábios do Lord das Trevas se curvaram em um sorriso cheio de prazer.

— Oh, Severus, minha serpente mais traiçoeira... Você o fará, sim, mas só em último caso. Porque a sua presença junto ao velho gagá me é muito útil.

— Como quiser, Mestre.

s:S:s:S:s

Severus passou em Grimmauld Place para fazer seu relato a Albus após o encontro com o Lord das Trevas. Albus ficou ainda mais entusiasmado e tentou animá-lo. Disse-lhe que Harry precisava dele, que ele devia voltar à casa de Lupin.

— Você sabe quem eu sou, Albus. Sabe o que fiz e o que terei de fazer. Não sei como pode pensar que Harry precise de mim. Vou voltar a Spinner's End. Não pretendo ver Harry nunca mais.

— Você está cometendo um erro terrível. Não deve tentar quebrar o elo estabelecido entre você e Harry agora. Além disso, vocês quatro vinham trabalhando juntos de forma perfeita!

— Ah, sim. E qual você acha que será a reação deles quando souberem o que fiz no passado e o que terei de fazer no futuro? Mostre a eles aquelas memórias que você tem dentro daquela garrafa. Mostre e verá a reação deles.

Albus ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Severus aparatou em Spinner's End antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

Estar em Spinner's End era como estar em um túmulo. E era exatamente onde Severus gostaria de estar naquele momento.

Continua...


	10. Culpa

**Capítulo 10 - Culpa**

Sirius estava muito preocupado com Harry. Fazia duas noites que Snape não dormia em casa e não dava nenhuma notícia. Na primeira manhã depois da partida de Snape, eles haviam falado com Albus, que lhes havia contado que Snape recuperara o medalhão, mas decidira ir para sua casa, no norte da Inglaterra. Albus dissera que Snape estava bem e que eles não se preocupassem.

Entretanto, mesmo depois de ouvir as palavras de Albus, Harry não ficara tranqüilo. Insistia em que estava _sentindo_ que Severus estava mal, e que queria vê-lo.

Remus e Sirius haviam tentado de tudo, mas Harry não se aquietava. Ficava andando pela casa e perguntando onde era a casa de Severus, e como faria para chegar lá. O único que poderia dizer isso era Albus, mas todas as vezes que Harry o chamara, ele respondera a mesma coisa: dê um tempo a Severus.

De manhã, naquele que era o segundo dia em que não viam Snape, Remus havia perguntado a Sirius se queria que ele passasse o dia com eles, e Sirius havia dito que não era preciso, que Remus estava prestes a fazer um rombo na ligação entre os lobisomens e Voldemort e que era importante que Remus estivesse com os lobisomens naquele momento. Mas agora Sirius estava arrependido de não ter pedido a Remus para ficar, porque tudo o que tentara com Harry não funcionara. Harry andava pela casa como um zumbi. Não comia, não dormia. Só ficava falando sozinho — ou com Severus, como ele dizia. A única coisa que Sirius queria agora era ir até a casa de Snape e trazê-lo de volta. Nem que, para isso, precisasse dar-lhe um ou dois socos. No nariz.

Remus voltou mais cedo, à tardinha, porque estava preocupado com Harry. Quando Sirius lhe contou que Harry estava cada vez mais nervoso e que não quisera comer nada, Remus chamou Dumbledore novamente pelo sistema de Flu. Sirius viu-o falar com o Diretor.

— Albus.

— Oh, olá, Remus. Como vai Harry?

— Ele está péssimo. Acho até que está com febre, mas quem é que o segura na cama? Você não consegue falar com Severus, fazer com que ele volte?

— Infelizmente, Severus é muito teimoso. Pensei que uma noite de sono pudesse fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas parece que me enganei. Acho que já é tempo de explicar a situação toda a vocês. Venham para cá, vocês três. Vou isolar o meu quarto aqui, para que ninguém entre.

s:S:s:S:s

Albus serviu um chá a todos — provavelmente com uma poção tranqüilizante, porque Sirius se sentiu subitamente mais leve, e até Harry se acalmou visivelmente. Quando Harry já estava calmo e lúcido, Albus mostrou-lhes uma garrafa e contou-lhes que Severus havia, a seu pedido, guardado deles um segredo até aquele momento. Um segredo do qual ainda se arrependia. Um segredo tão grave que Albus lhe pedira que tirasse de seu cérebro as memórias relativas a ele, para que Harry — que lia a mente de Severus com certa facilidade — não viesse a descobrir em momento errado.

— Severus me pediu que mostrasse o conteúdo dessas memórias a vocês, e eu concordo com ele que não há como protelarmos mais essa revelação. Só lhes peço que assistam toda a seqüência e que reflitam com muito cuidado antes de tirar alguma conclusão.

Dumbledore tocou a tampa da garrafa com sua varinha e a abriu. Despejou a substância prateada sobre a pensieve. Os fios brilhantes rodopiaram sobre a superfície da bacia, e Harry, Remus e Sirius se inclinaram por sobre ela.

s:S:s:S:s

A primeira memória mostrava Severus no Hog's Head. Harry sentiu uma profunda emoção ao vê-lo tão jovem e, ainda assim, tão taciturno e preocupado. O bar estava lotado de gente conversando em voz alta. Por mais que Severus se esforçasse, ele não conseguia deixar de trombar nos bêbados que surgiam em seu caminho. Lentamente, ele atravessou o bar até chegar a uma escadaria. Em silêncio, ele subiu os degraus e parou junto a uma porta fechada, contra a qual colou o ouvido. De repente, alguém o empurrou. A porta se abriu e Harry viu Trelawney e Dumbledore lá dentro. Trelawney estava dizendo, na voz grave e pastosa que usava quando fazia profecias "verdadeiras":

— Aquele que tem condições de derrotar o Lord das Trevas se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao final do sétimo mês...

Dumbledore fitou Severus com surpresa; Trelawney parecia imersa em um transe. Nesse momento, Severus foi puxado pelas roupas por um homem, que o empurrou escada abaixo. Forçando os olhos, Harry reconheceu Aberforth, irmão de Dumbledore e barman do Hog's Head. Como em câmera lenta, Harry viu Severus quase perder o equilíbrio no meio da escada e continuar descendo aos tropeções e bater as costas contra o balcão do bar.

Harry relutou em reconhecer a verdade do que estava vendo. Era terrível demais: fora Severus que escutara a profecia de Trelawney.

A memória foi se esvaindo e, antes que Harry pudesse olhar para Sirius ou Remus, ou ter alguma espécie de reação, a próxima memória já estava se formando sobre a penseira. Em meio à escuridão, surgiu a imagem de Voldemort. Não com a beleza juvenil daquele Tom que Harry vira na Câmera Secreta, nem com o rosto desfigurado de agora, mas com as marcas de sua degeneração já impressas em suas feições.

O mesmo Severus da imagem anterior, jovem e taciturno, estava ajoelhado diante de Voldemort. Ver Severus naquela posição submissa causava revolta, tristeza e mágoa em Harry.

— Mestre, eu estava no Hog's Head, seguindo Dumbledore, como me mandou, e presenciei uma cena curiosa. Uma sibila profetizou diante dele que está para nascer aquele capaz de derrotá-lo.

— Uma profecia? Alguém que irá me derrotar? Quem?

— Ela só disse que ele nascerá no sétimo mês deste ano, filho de pais que três vezes o desafiaram.

— Fez muito bem em me contar isso, Severus.

Severus esboçou um sorriso satisfeito, mas não havia brilho em seus olhos.

— O Mestre sabe a quem se refere?

— Ainda não. Mas isso é muito grave. Precisamos saber, Severus. A qualquer custo. E destruir imediatamente essa criança.

Por um instante, Severus pareceu estremecer. Logo se recompôs, no entanto.

— Com certeza, Mestre.

Enquanto a memória se dissipava, Harry cerrava os punhos. Maldito. Severus fora o responsável pela morte de seus pais! A raiva se misturou à dor. Harry pensou em se afastar da penseira. De que valia ver mais alguma coisa? Mas a cena que começou a se formar exerceu uma atração quase hipnótica sobre ele. Severus apareceu, seu rosto transfigurado pela dor. Não havia lágrimas em seu rosto, mas sua expressão era de completa desolação.

— Ele vai matar Lily, James e seu filho recém-nascido. E a culpa será minha.

Estavam no escritório de Dumbledore. Os dois estavam em pé. Dumbledore o fitava com severidade, sem dizer nada. Severus recostou-se em uma coluna, como se não conseguisse mais se manter em pé.

— Não posso... — Severus se esforçava, mas quase não conseguia falar. — Não posso suportar essa culpa. Eu poderia lhe dizer que nunca imaginei que pudesse ser o filho de James e Lily o menino a que a profecia se referia. Eu poderia lhe dizer que, se eu não contasse ao Lord das Trevas, correria um risco muito grave, já que fui visto em um lugar público e muito provavelmente havia outros simpatizantes dele ou espiões por ali. Eu poderia lhe dizer que não dava grande valor a adivinhações, que sempre as considerei charlatanice, e que não esperava que o Lord das Trevas fosse atribuir tanta importância ao fato. Mas nada disso eliminaria a minha culpa. Nada disso apagaria todo o mal que causei, tudo o que já fiz de sórdido e hediondo até agora.

Dumbledore continuava fitando-o em silêncio, como se esperasse algo mais de Severus. Este, enfim, ergueu os olhos para ele e estendeu-lhe a varinha.

— Eu entrego minha vida em suas mãos. Não mereço viver. Mas se houver algo que eu possa fazer para impedir a morte de Lily, James e seu filho, eu o farei.

Harry conhecia Severus bem demais para duvidar de suas palavras. Sabia que Severus tinha a alma dilacerada naquele instante. Mais do que nunca, talvez ainda devido à afinidade mágica que havia entre eles, Harry sentia a dor de Severus

Dumbledore não pegou a varinha que Severus lhe estendia. Em vez disso, segurou-lhe os dois ombros com firmeza.

— Se está mesmo arrependido, você irá me ajudar a derrotar o Voldemort. Não será um caminho fácil o que eu lhe pedirei para trilhar. Mas você terá uma importância fundamental nessa luta.

Os dois magos se fitaram longamente, e no rosto de Severus, além da dor e da raiva de si mesmo, surgiu uma expressão decidida.

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas.

s:S:s:S:s

Remus respirou fundo quando a última imagem se esvaiu. Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia sequer o que sentir. Era muito, e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Severus contara a profecia a Voldemort e, assim, causara a morte de James e Lily. Mas não o fizera com esse fim expresso, e se arrependera. Remus acreditava na sinceridade do arrependimento de Severus. Não havia como duvidar disso, vendo-lhe a expressão. Ou havia? Estaria Severus enganando-os aquele tempo todo? Não, não era possível.

Afinal, Albus acreditara nele. E Harry, que possuía um vínculo mágico com ele... Oh, Deus! Como estaria se sentindo Harry?

s:S:s:S:s

Sirius correu a amparar Harry assim que a última memória chegou ao fim.

— Você está bem?

Harry nem conseguia falar. Sirius levou-o até uma poltrona e agachou-se diante dele. Não importavam seus sentimentos agora. Não importava o ódio que sentira de Snape quando vira o que ele fizera. Não importava a dor de saber que a morte de James poderia não ter ocorrido, não fosse por Snape. E também não importava o modo como o arrependimento de Severus evocara algo dentro de Sirius, levando-o a, de um modo quase inexplicável, sentir empatia por ele. Não. Só importava Harry.

— Harry?

Harry ergueu os olhos vermelhos para ele.

— Ele não queria ter feito isso. É horrível, saber que foi ele, mas... ele não queria.

Albus se aproximou dos dois.

— Severus se arrependeu amargamente de todas as suas ações quando era Comensal da Morte, mas, acima de tudo, do que você viu na penseira.

Sirius sabia o que era se sentir culpado. Ele sempre se sentira culpado pela morte de James e Lily, por não ter aceitado ser o seu Fiel do Segredo.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Albus disse:

— O que vocês precisam entender é que o culpado pela morte de James e Lily não é outro senão Tom Riddle e, em grande parte, Peter Pettigrew. Severus errou, sim. Mas ele não sabia que a profecia se referia a você, Harry. E desde então, Severus não fez mais do que lutar para se redimir e tentar consertar seu erro da melhor forma possível.

— Onde ele está agora? Por que foi embora? — perguntou Harry.

— Ele está desolado, porque eu o incumbi de uma tarefa que lhe parece injusta e terrível. Sob minhas ordens, ele fez um Voto Perpétuo com Narcissa Malfoy.

Remus arregalou os olhos.

— Um Voto Perpétuo? Mas isso é muito... perigoso!

— Tem toda razão. Eu jamais pediria a Severus que se submetesse a algo assim se as circunstâncias não o exigissem.

— O que é um Voto Perpétuo? — perguntou Harry.

— É um voto pronunciado por dois magos, sob a supervisão de um terceiro, e que, se for descumprido, acarreta a morte daquele que o descumpriu — explicou Remus.

— E o que Severus jurou? — perguntou Harry, trêmulo.

— Severus prometeu proteger Draco Malfoy, e cumprir a missão dele caso ele fracasse — esclareceu Albus.

Uma onda de revolta invadiu Sirius, fazendo-o se levantar e voltar-se para Albus.

— Severus jurou que irá matá-lo se Draco falhar?

— Talvez não seja preciso que cheguemos a esse ponto — disse Albus, em voz suave. — Não vamos nos precipitar.

Harry se levantou de chofre.

— Vocês estão todos loucos? Que jogo é esse que estão jogando? Severus, matar você? Você é como um pai para ele. Ele o venera como a um deus! Ele... — Harry tombou novamente na poltrona, desconsolado. — Ele deve estar muito, muito mal.

Sirius segurou o braço de Harry.

— Acho que é melhor nós irmos para casa e refletirmos a respeito de tudo isso.

— Sirius tem razão — disse Remus. — Acho que nenhum de nós tem condições de dar uma opinião ou de tomar uma decisão equilibrada em um momento como este.

s:S:s:S:s

Sentado no sofá da casa em St Mellyan, Sirius tentava processar todas aquelas informações, ordenar todas as emoções em conflito.

Em meio a tudo aquilo, quase nem pudera pensar sobre seu irmão Regulus. Saber que Regulus havia feito algo importante para destruir Voldemort dava-lhe, pela primeira vez, orgulho do irmão. Era triste pensar que, se eles fossem mais próximos, poderiam ter-se ajudado mutuamente. Regulus também devia ter sido vítima do sentimento de culpa, e fizera algo para se redimir. Sirius gostaria de poder tê-lo ajudado. Sentiu, mais do que nunca, a perda do irmão.

Snape causara a morte de James. Snape se arrependera e vinha, há dezessete anos, tentando consertar seus erros. Snape até salvara a vida de Harry uma ou duas vezes por causa disso, e estava lutando junto com eles para destruir Voldemort. Agora, Snape fora obrigado a fazer um Voto Perpétuo com Narcissa Malfoy e estava fadado a matar Dumbledore se o imbecil e inepto do filho de Lucius Malfoy fracassasse. Sirius não queria se sentir culpado se Severus morresse para salvar Harry e o Mundo Mágico. Já havia muita culpa espalhada por todo lado.

Sirius escutou Harry gritando com Remus na cozinha:

— O que é que Dumbledore quer? Ele está jogando Severus no mesmo inferno de onde Severus estava tentando sair há dezessete anos! Severus estava conseguindo sair. Tudo estava dando certo, e agora...

Harry subiu correndo as escadas, deixando Sirius novamente imerso em suas reflexões.

A imagem de Severus entregando a varinha a Albus, o rosto de Severus desfeito em culpa, era muito forte. Fazia-o lembrar-se daquele momento louco em que ele fora atrás de Peter para tentar redimir a culpa que ele próprio sentia e vingar a morte do amigo. Ele também errara. Ele também era responsável pela morte de James. Ele também estava tentando se redimir, e sabia quão impossível era se livrar do sentimento de culpa.

Mais do que isso. Ele também fora uma espécie de vítima dos planos maquiavélicos de Albus Dumbledore. Ele tivera de morrer para seu afilhado, tivera de partir-lhe o coração em nome desses planos. Era algo dessa ordem que Severus teria de enfrentar, ao ver-se diante da necessidade de matar a seu mentor e, assim, enfrentar o ódio e a repulsa de todos os aliados da Ordem da Fênix, a quem ele, na verdade, servia.

Em nome de seu amigo James, Sirius gostaria de odiar a Severus. Mas Harry, filho de James, amava a Severus e compartilhava com ele um vínculo muito forte. Era uma decisão muito, muito difícil.

Remus sentou-se a seu lado, acordando-o de seus pensamentos.

— E então, amor? O que você acha?

— Não sei, Moony. Nunca me senti tão dividido.

Remus entrelaçou os dedos aos seus, e ficou em silêncio a seu lado por longos minutos.

— Moony... Você ficaria zangado se... se eu fosse buscar Snape?

Remus o fitou com surpresa, depois sorriu.

— Zangado? Não. Eu ficaria orgulhoso.

— Orgulhoso?

— Acho... que somos todos filhos de Albus, de alguma forma. Segundas chances, você sabe. Albus deu uma segunda chance a ele, a você e a mim também.

— A você? Mas você nunca fez nada de errado.

— Oh, Sirius... Eu sou um lobisomem, você se esquece? Quantas vezes, em nossas travessuras e brincadeiras inconseqüentes, não colocamos a vida de outros colegas em risco? Albus não sabia disso naquela época, mas depois soube, e nunca me repreendeu por nada.

Sirius olhou para seu companheiro com expressão de dúvida. Sabia que Remus se sentia culpado pela sua própria condição, e duvidava que a avaliação dele fosse objetiva. A verdade é que Albus também estava usando Remus.

— No seu caso, é diferente.

— Não tenho tanta certeza. Mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é que Severus mereceu a segunda chance que Albus lhe deu.

— Aquele morcego seboso. Ele conseguiu, não é? Não sei como, mas ele conseguiu: nós vamos acabar perdoando-o.

Remus deu um riso um tanto histérico.

— Não acho que ele se sinta exultante no momento.

— Você acha que James nos perdoaria por isso?

— James pelo menos entenderia que Harry precisa de Severus agora. Além disso, James salvou a vida dele uma vez, não foi?

Aquilo era outra coisa de que Sirius gostaria de poder esquecer: a Cabana dos Gritos. Novamente, a culpa. Um daqueles muitos momentos em que ele se deixara levar por um impulso e acabara colocando em risco pessoas a quem amava. Ele era adolescente, é verdade, mas Severus não era muito mais velho do que ele quando se juntara aos Comensais da Morte.

— Moony, você sempre foi o mais sensato de nós todos... Acha mesmo que é sensato perdoarmos o morcegão?

— Dessa vez não estou conseguindo ser muito sensato, Padfoot. Tudo o que sei é que confio nele, e detesto ver Harry sofrer.

— Então está decidido. Eu vou lá.

Harry apareceu no meio da escada. Provavelmente estivera espionando-os o tempo todo...

— Diga a ele que eu o perdôo, sim?

s:S:s:S:s

— Black. Vá embora. Você é a última pessoa com quem eu gostaria de falar.

— Grande novidade! — disse Sirius, tirando o pó de fuligem da roupa e olhando ao redor. Uma sala cheia de livros velhos, e com uma atmosfera embolorada. Típica de Snape. — Escute, baixe essa varinha. Estou aqui por causa de Harry.

Foi como se Sirius houvesse lançado um _Cruciatus_ em Snape. Ele baixou a varinha, e seu rosto estampou um sofrimento extremo.

— Ele está bem?

— Não, seu idiota, ele não está!

Se Snape houvesse se transformado em uma borboleta dourada ali mesmo Sirius não teria ficado tão surpreso quanto ficou ao ver Snape baixar a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado. Sirius esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Depois de um longo instante, Snape ergueu os olhos, com um ar mais perdido do que nunca.

— Eu sinto muito. Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria, nunca teria permitido que se estabelecessem vínculos mais profundos entre Harry e eu.

Sirius não sabia lidar com um Snape derrotado.

— Er... Escute, eu não sei como você conseguiu isso, mas Harry é totalmente louco por você. Albus nos mostrou as suas memórias secretas e...

A expressão de Severus se contorceu em agonia.

— Ele deve me odiar agora, então.

— Não, Severus. Ele me pediu para dizer-lhe que ele o perdoa.

Severus franziu o cenho.

— Perdoa? Depois de ter visto _aquilo_? Ele não deve estar raciocinando. Você viu também?

— Sim. E Remus também.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, então? Não viu que eu sou o responsável pela morte de seus amigos? Dos pais de Harry?

— Amo meu afilhado, e ele está sofrendo por sua causa. Ele precisa de você.

— Se amasse Harry como diz, iria querer me ver o mais longe possível dele.

— Não. Você é importante na luta contra Voldemort. Albus diz que você é fundamental. Que sem você, Harry não terá a menor chance. A afinidade mágica entre vocês será determinante para a nossa vitória. Além disso, nós passamos uma semana vivendo juntos na mesma casa, e eu observei o modo como você se comporta, especialmente com Harry. Custa-me muito dizer isso, mas eu confio em você.

Severus fitou-o com espanto absoluto. Era a primeira vez, em toda a sua história de brigas infindáveis, que Sirius conseguia silenciá-lo. E Sirius nem podia comemorar!

— Albus contou a mim e a Harry a missão que lhe atribuiu — continuou Sirius, aproveitando o momento de perplexidade de Severus. — Eu não queria estar em sua pele. Você vai precisar de apoio. Nós... Harry, Remus e eu... estaremos a seu lado. Se não pudermos estar a seu lado no momento em que você tiver de cumprir sua missão, pelo menos estaremos antes e, com certeza, depois.

— Depois! Não haverá depois para mim!

— Não diga isso. Pense em Harry, em como ele ficará se algo lhe acontecer. Não há mais volta. O vínculo entre vocês dois já é indissolúvel. Ele precisa de você. Sem você, ele vai entrar em depressão, e vai se tornar um alvo fácil para Voldemort.

Sirius viu que Severus estava quase entregando os pontos.

— Acha mesmo que sou tão importante assim para ele?

— Tenho certeza. Acha que eu viria aqui, se não achasse?

Os lábios de Severus se curvaram em um sorriso torto.

— Não espera que eu confie na sua avaliação, espera?

— Uma vez na vida, pelo menos, você poderia ser sensato. Venha comigo, Severus.

Lentamente, Severus assentiu, e Sirius soltou a respiração que estava prendendo.

s:S:s:S:s

Assim que Sirius e Severus saíram da lareira na casa de St Mellyan, Harry correu para Severus e eles se abraçaram. Remus se aproximou, sorriu para Sirius e o beijou.

— Meu herói — sussurrou-lhe Remus ao ouvido. — Sabia que sairia vitorioso.

— Não foi nada fácil — respondeu Sirius.

Os dois voltaram seu olhar para o outro casal, que continuava abraçado como se um quisesse fundir-se ao outro ali mesmo. Por fim, Severus segurou Harry com firmeza pelos ombros e o afastou um pouco, para fitá-lo.

Eles se olharam por um longo tempo, como se não precisassem de palavras. Era um pouco frustrante observá-los, porque eles pareciam estar em um mundo à parte.

— Vamos jantar já — disse Remus. — Aqui nessa casa ninguém se alimenta direito há dois dias. E Severus, pelo jeito, também não comeu mais nada desde que saiu daqui. Está que é só osso.

Sirius ajudou Remus a pôr a mesa. Harry se deitara no sofá com a cabeça sobre o colo de Severus, que lhe acariciava os cabelos revoltos. Sirius parou para observá-los, por um instante. Eles estavam infringindo as regras estabelecidas por Remus, mas nem se davam conta de nada. Ambos pareciam tranqüilos, juntos, depois do pesadelo. Tranqüilos como dois anjos.

Sirius voltou à cozinha.

— Você viu a expressão deles, lá na sala? Parecem dois anjinhos.

— Eu vi. Padfoot, acho que devíamos deixá-los ficar juntos, pelo menos esta noite.

— Se deixarmos por uma noite, não vamos conseguir separá-los nunca mais.

— Isso é verdade. Acho... que deveríamos deixá-los ficar juntos definitivamente, então.

Sirius franziu o cenho.

— Não acha que isso seria... uma capitulação completa?

Remus caiu na gargalhada.

— Sem dúvida! Mas a verdade é que nós já capitulamos, não é? Vamos jantar. Depois resolvemos isso.

Todos estavam meio tímidos na hora do jantar. Eles haviam se acostumado a um relacionamento cheio de provocações mútuas, e agora pareciam estar pisando em ovos. Falaram sobre a comida, o clima, a temporada de desova dos salmões e a indústria de estanho na Cornualha — assuntos razoavelmente seguros. Mas depois do jantar, Sirius postou-se diante de Severus e Harry, que estavam novamente no sofá, e anunciou:

— Eu vou levar o baú de Severus para o seu quarto, Harry. — Sirius não se surpreendeu ao ver os dois arregalarem os olhos para ele. — É, é isso mesmo. Vocês entenderam. Quanto à cama, acho que um feitiço de expansão resolverá o problema de vocês.

Remus aproximou-se de Sirius por trás e enlaçou-o pela cintura.

s:S:s:S:s

Severus instalou-se confortavelmente na cama ao lado de Harry e relaxou.

— Sinto dizer-lhe que o seu padrinho enlouqueceu de vez.

— Só porque que ele reconheceu que é bobagem tentar nos separar?

— Não sei como funciona aquela cabeça destrambelhada. Só sei que eu é que não iria reclamar, não é? — Severus aconchegou-se mais junto a Harry. — Naquela última manhã que dormi aqui, você se lembra? Eu estava lá em baixo, no sofá, e gozei quando você se masturbou.

— Mesmo? Eu achei que havia sido só um sonho. Acho que eu perdi o controle do vínculo. Quando estou acordado, eu consigo controlar o que compartilhamos. Bem, se dormirmos sempre juntos de agora em diante, isso não vai ser um problema, não é?

— Há formas de controlar o que compartilhamos mesmo quando estamos dormindo. Vamos ter de treinar isso. — Severus suspirou. — Infelizmente acho que hoje não terei energia para celebrarmos a contento a nossa primeira noite juntos.

— Hmpf, eu sei, eu também estou pregado. Emoções demais para um só dia.

— Amanhã de manhã nós daremos um jeito de compensar o tempo perdido.

Continua...


	11. Heróis de Pijama

Aviso: spoilers para a Trilogia de Guerra nas Estrelas, de Timothy Zahn

**Capítulo 11 – Heróis de Pijama**

Assim que entraram no quarto, Sirius agarrou-o e começou a tirar-lhe a roupa. Remus deixou-o — desde que haviam se reencontrado, após Azkaban, Sirius não se mostrava tão decidido, tão seguro de si, e aquela era uma mudança bem-vinda.

Os dois caíram juntos na cama, já sem suas vestes. A mão de Sirius deslizou pela lateral do corpo de Remus e repousou sobre seus quadris.

— Moony — ele disse, e algo em sua voz fez Remus estremecer por dentro e puxar o corpo esguio de Sirius contra si, gemendo quando sua ereção se comprimiu contra as curvas da pele do amante.

Sirius apertou os quadris de Remus, e Remus procurou por seus olhos.

— Amor, eu quero você... em mim — disse Remus.

— Oh, Moony — disse Sirius, fitando-o com um olhar intenso e fazendo Remus umedecer os lábios em expectativa ao ver o evidente desejo estampado ali. Sirius deitou-se sobre Remus e pressionou os quadris devagar contra o corpo sob o seu. Remus fechou os olhos de prazer e acariciou as costas de Sirius em encorajamento.

Era muito bom ver Sirius recuperando seu entusiasmo, sua capacidade de ação e, até mesmo, sua impulsividade. Antes de Harry voltar à vida de Sirius, havia uma aura negra circundando-o, e tudo o que eles faziam era sob uma sensação de opressão. Agora, apesar de todos os problemas que vinham enfrentando, Sirius era outro homem. Voltara a ser aquele Sirius pelo qual Remus se apaixonara quando adolescente.

Remus guiou os lábios de Sirius para os seus e vibrou ao sentir a língua de Sirius quente e molhada junto à sua.

Sirius estava ofegante, e sua mão tremia quando ele a estendeu por sobre suas cabeças para abrir a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Ele perdeu alguns instantes remexendo à procura do que queria até encontrar o frasco de lubrificante e voltar para junto de Remus.

Sirius o abraçou com força e impulsionou-se contra ele.

— Padfoot... — gemeu Remus, também se projetando contra o corpo de Sirius. — Por favor...

Sirius sorriu e, enfim, atendeu-lhe aos desejos, tirando a rolha do frasco de lubrificante e passando um pouco do óleo sobre os dedos. Sirius largou o frasco em algum lugar acima dos travesseiros e insinuou os dedos por entre as nádegas de Remus, circulando-lhe devagar a entradinha.

Remus soltou um longo suspiro e projetou-se na direção dos dedos de Sirius. Sirius mordeu-lhe o ombro de leve ao deslizar dois dedos para dentro.

— É tão gostoso aqui dentro, Moony...

Remus comprimiu-se ainda mais contra ele, encorajando-o a prosseguir. Os dedos de Sirius penetraram mais fundo.

Eles estavam ofegantes agora, e o suor cobria-lhes a pele. Sirius removeu os dedos do corpo de Remus e pegou novamente o lubrificante. Em expectiva, Remus olhou por sobre o ombro para vê-lo cobrir a ereção com o produto.

Sirius firmou a base da ereção com uma mão, empurrou os joelhos de Remus para junto do peito e, aproximando-se, encostou a pontinha junto à fenda de Remus, provocando-o.

— Oh... Você quer me ver implorar? — perguntou Remus quase em um grunhido, arqueando o corpo na direção do amante. — Torturador...

Sirius impulsionou-se para frente devagar. Remus gemeu alto quando seu corpo fechou-se ao redor de Sirius com força. Sirius penetrou mais fundo e o corpo de Remus o aceitou prontamente, acolhendo-o dentro de si por inteiro.

— Você está bem, Moony?

Remus cerrou os braços a seu redor.

— Estou bem. Não pare, por favor.

Sirius começou a se mover, deslizando para fora, depois novamente para dentro. O corpo de Remus reagia com perfeição, acompanhando cada estocada no tempo certo.

A mão de Sirius fechou-se ao redor da ereção de Remus e Remus gemeu, respirando com dificuldade enquanto Sirius impulsionava-se contra ele.

— Meu amor — sussurrou Remus, e Sirius se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Sirius continuou bombeando o pênis de Remus em sincronia com suas estocadas, levando-o cada vez mais perto do limiar. Remus se sentia tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão fora de controle — era uma sensação maravilhosa, como se, finalmente, ele se sentisse livre, sem correias outra vez.

O corpo de Sirius se retesou quando o prazer o tomou. Remus maravilhou-se ao ver Sirius gozar, selvagem, indomado e insuportavelmente belo.

Então Sirius recomeçou as estocadas, e quando ele apertou a ponta do pênis de Remus, o prazer se alastrou por seu corpo em uma explosão de êxtase.

Sirius tombou a seu lado e o abraçou.

— Machuquei você?

— Oh, não! Foi perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito.

— Ufa. Eu tinha receio, porque estou meio fora de forma.

Remus deu um sorriso torto.

— Vamos ter de praticar bastante para você recuperar a forma!

s:S:s:S:s

Harry sabia que o humor de Severus ao acordar não era dos melhores, mas Severus já havia dormido bastante e logo Remus iria chamá-los para o café da manhã.

E Severus prometera compensar de manhã o que eles não haviam feito à noite.

Assim, Harry resolveu entrar em ação. Os dois haviam dormido só de cuecas. Harry colou o corpo ao de Severus, que estava dormindo de lado, e começou a espalhar beijos e leves mordidas pela região da clavícula, pescoço e orelha. Harry sabia o quanto Severus gostava disso e, especialmente, quando Harry mordicava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e passava a língua pelas curvas de seu pavilhão externo.

Severus não demorou muito a reagir, passando o braço ao redor dele e dando suaves gemidos de aprovação. De repente, no entanto, Severus sobressaltou-se, e abriu os olhos.

— O quê...? Onde?

— Bom-dia, Severus. Estamos no meu, quer dizer, no _nosso_ quarto na casa de Remus, lembra-se?

— Hmph. Então não foi só um pesadelo. Eu realmente estou condenado a tolerar a sua presença na minha cama de agora em diante, e com a bênção do cachorro do seu padrinho.

Harry fez cara de ofendido e estava preparando uma réplica arrasadora quando Severus, que ainda estava com o braço a seu redor, fez com que ele rolasse de costas, prendeu-o com o peso de seu corpo e selou-lhe os lábios com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Quando Severus descolou os lábios dos dele, Harry nem se lembrava mais de onde estava ou quem era. Só o que sabia era que queria mais. Muito mais beijos, e muito mais do que beijos.

— Eu sei que você quer mais. Eu também quero — disse Severus, em voz rouca. — E acho que chegamos a um nível de confiança e conhecimento mútuos que nos possibilita dar um passo além. Mas vamos com calma. Agora não é o melhor momento para isso que você está pensando.

— Por quê?

— Em primeiro lugar, porque logo Lupin vai vir nos chamar para o café. Em segundo, porque eu deixei a poção lubrificante lá no alpendre.

Harry suspirou.

— Você não pode usar um feitiço lubrificante?

— Posso. Mas não na sua primeira vez. Digamos apenas que... aquela poção tem propriedades especiais.

— Oh... Certo — disse Harry, meio desapontado mas também cheio de expectativas.

— Não fique desapontado. Há algo que podemos fazer agora... Você vai gostar.

Harry viu a imagem na mente de Severus e seu pênis subiu de imediato, transformando sua cueca em uma tenda.

Severus não demorou a libertá-lo de seu confinamento, e massageou-lhe os testículos delicadamente com uma só mão. Harry quase ronronou de prazer.

— Não se preocupe se não durar muito. Essa é a idéia, agora... Temos que ser rápidos — disse Severus, naquela voz rouca que deixava Harry ainda mais excitado.

Severus tirou as próprias cuecas e se deitou de lado de modo a ficar com a cabeça junto ao pênis de Harry e seu pênis junto à cabeça de Harry.

Severus traçou um círculo com a ponta da língua por sobre os testículos de Harry, depois segurou-lhe a base do pênis com firmeza e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo. Harry tratou de fazer o mesmo com Severus. A mera idéia de que logo seu pênis estaria dentro da boca úmida e quente de Severus era o suficiente para fazer seu pênis pulsar de desejo.

Assim, Harry tomou o pênis de Severus em sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que Severus fazia o mesmo com o seu. Essa sincronia perfeita, somada ao reflexo provocado pela afinidade mágica (ou seja, Harry sentia o que Severus sentia, e vice-versa), criava um efeito "em abismo" — as sensações se refletindo em um infinito jogo de espelhos. Harry forçou o prepúcio para baixo com os lábios e tentou chupar com a mesma delicadeza como Severus estava fazendo. Era o único jeito de não ficar _muito_ tonto naquele labirinto de prazer.

O pênis de Severus pulsou contra sua língua. Estava cada vez mais difícil se concentrar, e quando Severus introduziu um dedo em sua entradinha, Harry não sabia mais nem para onde seu corpo queria ir — se mais para dentro da boca de Severus ou mais fundo em seu dedo. Severus parou um pouco para passar a língua devagar sobre a pontinha, e Harry projetou os quadris para a frente, em desespero. Severus segurou-lhe a base com firmeza e desceu lentamente até engoli-lo todinho. Os quadris de Severus se moviam de leve, impulsionando-se contra ele. Harry percebeu que não havia como resistir mais tempo, e fechou os olhos. O jorro cálido do sêmen de Severus encheu-lhe a boca enquanto ondas de prazer percorriam o corpo de Harry.

Severus depositou um beijo sobre a ponta de seu pênis, e Harry virou-se na cama para beijá-lo na boca — adorava sentir seu próprio gosto na boca de Severus.

s:S:s:S:s

Depois do café, Remus deu um beijo mais longo e sedutor do que nunca em Sirius e saiu para passar mais um dia entre os lobisomens, Harry e Severus tiraram a mesa enquanto Sirius colocava os pratos na máquina de lavar. Depois os três voltaram à sala de estar. Sirius e Harry se sentaram no sofá, Severus sentou-se em uma poltrona.

Sirius teve uma lembrança não muito agradável, considerando-se a preguiça que estava sentindo.

— Deveríamos avisar Albus de que está tudo bem.

— Ah, não. Ele vai achar mais alguma coisa pra gente fazer. Hoje eu queria descansar — reclamou Harry.

— Se ele tivesse algo importante a dizer, teria nos chamado — replicou Severus.

— É, mas se a gente falar com ele, ele pode se lembrar de algo — disse Harry.

— Por que não lhe enviamos um Patronus? Assim ele fica tranqüilo, e se tiver algo a nos dizer, terá de nos chamar pelo Flu — sugeriu Sirius.

— Boa idéia! — exclamou Harry. — Severus, vamos mandar nosso Patronus conjunto! Assim ele saberá que estamos juntos outra vez.

— Como se ele já não soubesse — resmungou Severus, levantando-se a contragosto.

Harry fez o mesmo. Os dois se aproximaram e estenderam suas varinhas.

— _Expecto Patronum!_

Qual não foi a surpresa de Sirius ao ver o brilho que emergia das varinhas se fundir e formar uma figura meio leão, meio serpente. Quando a forma prateada se afastou, Sirius olhou para Severus e Harry.

— O Baphomet! Por que nunca me contaram que o Patronus conjunto de vocês é o Baphomet?

— Ué... Eu não sabia que você sabia alguma coisa do Baphomet — disse Harry.

Harry sentou-se de novo ao lado de Sirius, e Severus, na poltrona. Os dois o encaravam com curiosidade.

— Não se esqueçam de que meu pai era apaixonado por magia medieval. Por mais que eu desprezasse as idéias dele, era inevitável que um pouco de todas aquelas informações que me cercavam entrasse no meu cérebro.

— E qual a sua opinião sobre os cultos ao Baphomet? — perguntou Severus, um tom de desafio em sua voz.

— Qual deles? Há centenas de cultos ao Baphomet, ao longo dos séculos — respondeu Sirius. — Desde o mais ingênuo e inocente até o mais nefasto e perverso. Meu pai não gostava de Aleister Crowley. Ele dizia que Crowley era um charlatão e que havia misturado muitas tradições, deturpando-as. Pessoalmente, não acredito que Crowley tenha se encontrado com Hitler ou trabalhado para ele e, mesmo que o tenha feito, eu não classificaria Crowley como um mago das trevas. Isso é uma redução de seu pensamento. Talvez ele tenha se perdido no caminho, mas acho que ele buscava uma luz, uma essência primordial. Algumas das imagens de seu Livro da Lei são muito bonitas. 'Faça o que quiser, esta deve ser a única lei' não significa que se deva fazer qualquer coisa que se queira, e sim que a pessoa deve fazer aquilo que mais se afina com a sua natureza. 'O Amor é a lei, amor sob vontade' acrescenta a isso a idéia de que as ações da primeira lei devem ser ditadas pelo amor.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Nunca poderia esperar que você conhecesse o pensamento de Crowley.

Sirius nem tentou esconder o orgulho.

— Você ainda vai se ajoelhar a meus pés e me venerar, Severus.

Sirius vinha chamando Snape pelo primeiro nome de propósito. Severus estremecia a cada vez que ele o fazia, e Sirius achava aquilo muito divertido.

Severus respondeu com um bufo de desdém.

— O que você acha de o Baphomet ser o nosso Patronus? — perguntou Harry com certa ansiedade na voz.

— Na verdade, pensando bem, não é nada estranho. O Baphomet é uma bela simbologia da superação da dualidade, do retorno à unidade original. Não que eu acredite que tenha havido uma unidade original, mas é um belo mito. O Baphomet é o Andrógino primordial, que domina completamente o mundo elementar, a natureza. Ele é onipotente, tanto material quanto espiritualmente. É mais uma evidência de que vocês serão invencíveis juntos, e isso me deixa mais tranqüilo.

Harry sorriu, e em seguida olhou para Severus. O olhar que eles trocaram parecia carregado de magia. Era algo quase palpável.

s:S:s:S:s

Severus anunciou que naquele dia ele iria fazer o almoço e expulsou Sirius e Harry da cozinha. Sirius convidou Harry para jogar xadrez. Como fazia muito tempo que Sirius não jogava, no começo Harry venceu todas. Quando Sirius estava começando a pegar o jeito, Severus os chamou para o almoço.

O _Shepherd's Pie _(1) de Severus revelou-se (Sirius confessava apenas a si próprio) excelente, e o vinho de elfos que tomaram para acompanhar deixou-os em um estado de espírito ainda melhor.

À tarde, enquanto Severus e Harry treinavam magia conjunta (eles haviam transferido o treino para a tarde, para que Severus pudesse fazer o almoço), Sirius começou a ler o terceiro livro da trilogia de Star Wars de Timothy Zahn, _A Última Ordem_. Remus havia comprado todos os três livros para ele em seu aniversário, e ele devorara os dois primeiros com rapidez. Mas com toda a agitação dos últimos dias, ele não pudera ainda começar o terceiro. O segundo, _O Despertar da Força Negra_, havia acabado de um modo bastante sombrio, com a descoberta de Luke e Han de que o Império estava produzindo clones que poderiam ser usados como tripulação das 200 Dreadnaughts que compunham a Katana Fleet.

Uma hora depois, Harry e Severus voltaram à sala. Sirius não queria largar o livro, porque a as coisas pareciam estar ficando pretas para Han, Leia e os bebês gêmeos. Eles estavam em meio a um tiroteio, encurralados, e de repente Leia gritou que se rendia. O que estaria se passando por sua cabeça?

Entretanto, quando Harry afundou no sofá, a seu lado, Sirius percebeu que não conseguiria continuar a leitura.

— Entediado?

— Oh, sabe como é. Não temos que matar nenhum dragão hoje.

— Espere aí que eu vou buscar algo.

Sirius foi até seu quarto, abriu o armário e pegou um Frisbee dentado que Remus havia confiscado de um aluno em Hogwarts no ano em que dera aulas lá. Desceu correndo as escadas.

— Vamos jogar no quintal? — perguntou.

Harry se animou de imediato. Severus o encarou com desconfiança.

— O quintal não é pequeno demais? — perguntou Harry, provavelmente lendo a mente de Severus.

— Oh, nós bruxos podemos fazer lugares pequenos ficarem grandes.

— Eu não vou me machucar, Severus, não se preocupe. Você vem com a gente? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu, brincando de Frisbee dentado com Sirius Black? Não, obrigado. Meus dias de carnificina se encerraram. Tenho, também, de preparar uma poção.

Sirius controlou a vontade de mostrar-lhe a língua.

Sirius e Harry passaram o resto da tarde brincando no quintal. Há muito tempo Sirius não se divertia tanto.

Remus havia avisado que chegaria tarde, e que não o esperassem para o jantar. Em vez de um verdadeiro jantar, eles apenas tomaram um chá com torradas. Logo após o chá, Harry começou a bocejar e, alegando cansaço, Severus e Harry subiram, supostamente, para dormir. Sirius não havia nascido ontem, mas resolveu ser polido e amável fingindo acreditar.

Foi para o quarto levando consigo _A Última Ordem_, louco para saber o que estava passando pela cabeça de Leia quando decidira gritar que se rendia.

Continua...

Nota:

(1) Torta de guisado de carne coberto com purê de batatas e levado ao forno.


	12. Simplesmente Incrível

**Capítulo 12 – Simplesmente Incrível**

Severus saiu da banheira, lançou um feitiço para secar os cabelos e vestiu seu roupão verde-escuro com o brasão de Slytherin no lado esquerdo do peito.

Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Harry já sob as cobertas — tomara banho primeiro, e estava esperando-o.

O olhar que o garoto lhe lançava era tão expressivo que, mesmo que Severus não compartilhasse pensamentos com ele, teria entendido a mensagem: Harry estava tão ansioso quanto ele, no bom e no mau sentido.

Severus sentou-se na cama ao lado dele. Os lençóis eram imaculadamente brancos — doce ironia. Harry tirou um braço de sob o lençol... ele já estava despido, Severus pôde notar... e começou a puxar-lhe o roupão. Severus deixou que Harry lhe tirasse o cinto e ajudou-o a completar a tarefa. Era talvez uma boa estratégia deixar Harry tomar a iniciativa. Não que suas estratégias não fossem transparentes para Harry. Um tanto aborrecido com a idéia de que não tinha segredos para seu jovem amante, Severus livrou-se do roupão, colocou o lubrificante e a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e entrou embaixo das cobertas.

— Você está mais tenso do que eu — disse Harry. — Se não quiser, a gente não precisa, você sabe...

Severus calou-o selando os lábios aos seus. Hum, _essa_ estratégia estava dando certo. Aos poucos eles se ajeitaram, afastando o lençol branquinho para longe, colando os corpos um ao outro.

— Oh... É tão bom!

— Isso, Harry, fale comigo.

— Eu sei, é confuso isso de a gente compartilhar tudo. Às vezes eu não sei se eu sou eu mesmo ou sou você.

Severus afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto com delicadeza.

— A voz pode servir de âncora para não nos perdermos.

Eles estavam deitados lado a lado, e as mãos de Harry percorriam-lhe o peito, circulando-lhe os mamilos, provocando-o. Severus já estava suspirando de frustração quando Harry ergueu um pouco a cabeça e depois a baixou sobre um mamilo, contornando-o com a língua.

Severus gemeu de prazer e enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos revoltos de Harry. O demoninho agora estava raspando os dentes de leve pelo mamilo e depois alternando sopros e lambidas.

— Oh... Quem ensinou você a fazer isso?

Era uma pergunta idiota, porque Severus sabia muito bem que Harry jamais tivera outro amante. Harry aprendera a fazer exatamente o que lhe dava mais prazer, e vice-versa. Era uma das vantagens de se compartilhar pensamentos e sensações.

O que era interessante era que, apesar disso, nunca era monótono estar com Harry. Ele já devia estar habituado à magia que aqueles lábios e aquela língua e aquelas mãos operavam em seu corpo, mas não estava. E jamais estaria. Havia algo de impulsivo e intuitivo e que surpreendia a Severus em cada um dos gestos de Harry.

— Você também não é monótono — disse Harry. — Você também é intuitivo, e muitas vezes você reage tão rápido, e tão... intenso...

Intenso... Tudo o que sentia por Harry era intenso. Não havia nada de tranqüilo na forma como o amava e desejava. Às vezes isso o assustava.

— Mas eu gosto que você goste de mim assim.

— Porque você é Gryffindor e gosta de sentimentos passionais e desvairados.

Harry deu um sorriso orgulhoso. Severus insinuou uma perna por entre as dele, e roçou-se de leve contra ele. Harry já estava plenamente ereto, e ele também. Agora eram as suas mãos que percorriam o corpo de Harry e seus lábios que mordiam e lambiam e sugavam, deixando uma trilha de pequenas marcas — marcas que só ele podia deixar.

— Você é meu, só meu.

— Possessivo, não? — brincou Harry.

— Não estou brincando.

— Hoje eu vou ser completamente seu.

— Não. Você já é meu. O que vamos fazer hoje não é nada assim tão especial. Não imagine terremotos e fogos de artifício mais intensos do que os que você já experimentou. Afinal, você já experimentou orgasmo com meus dedos e com minha língua dentro de você... Isto é, se você quer mesmo ficar "por baixo".

— Er... Você me deixaria ficar por cima?

— Você sabe que sim.

Harry sorriu.

— Porque você é meu também. Eu vou querer experimentar, um dia desses. Mas a primeira vez eu sempre imaginei que seria você que me possuiria. O que eu não entendo é, se não tem diferença do que a gente já fez, por que não fizemos isso antes?

— Como eu lhe falei, a sensação de intimidade que a penetração proporciona é muito intensa. Mas o que nós fizemos hoje de manhã, um sessenta e nove, talvez não seja menos íntimo do que isso. De qualquer modo, quando nós reconhecemos a afinidade mágica que havia entre nós, era muito cedo para qualquer uma das duas experiências. Não estávamos acostumados a um grau de intimidade tão elevado.

Harry desceu a mão por suas costas até encontrar-lhe as nádegas e apertá-las. Então Harry o surpreendeu de novo, rolando por sobre ele, cavalgando-o, ousadamente sentando-se sobre a ponta do pênis de Severus e se remexendo ali em cima.

Severus reagiu antes que perdesse totalmente o controle, levantando Harry nos braços e invertendo as posições, empurrando-o contra o colchão.

Severus estava trêmulo, e nem conseguia falar.

— Severus... Eu não sabia que você queria tanto isso. Não sabia que era assim.

Severus soltou a respiração em um longo suspiro entrecortado. Ele próprio estava surpreso ao ver-se tão absolutamente no limite do controle.

Harry agarrou-se a ele, e ambos ficaram abraçados por um instante, sem se mover ou falar.

Severus beijou Harry uma vez, duas, três, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Oh, Deus... — Severus ofegou, descolando os lábios dos de Harry para enterrar o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry e beijar aquele ponto sob a orelha, arrancando um gemido de seu jovem amante.

Severus queria tanto aquilo que doía. Mas ele precisava se controlar. Por Harry. Dedos normalmente hábeis tatearam às cegas em busca do frasco de lubrificante, depois retiraram a rolha, deixando escapar o aroma de ervas e óleos silvestres.

— O que faz essa sua poção maravilhosa, Sev?

— Vai me fazer durar o bastante para fazer você gozar com o meu pênis, e não porque eu vou gozar antes de você.

— Oh. Parece que você tem planos bem detalhados...

— Não gosto de deixar nada para o acaso decidir.

— Eu pensei que era uma poção para, sabe como é, facilitar as coisas.

— Também. Junto com o feitiço lubrificante, é perfeita. Você não sentiria dor nem se quisesse.

Harry pareceu mais tranqüilo ao ouvir Severus dizer o que Severus vinha dizendo a si mesmo desde o início do dia. O poder das palavras era incrível — era, na verdade, a base de toda a magia.

Severus virou Harry de barriga para baixo. Parou por um instante para admirar a suave curva das nádegas e depositar um beijo em uma delas. Então envolveu os dedos na poção, separou-lhe as nádegas e insinuou um dedo dentro de Harry, que absorveu a intrusão com entusiasmo, abrindo-se para ele. Severus moveu o dedo facilmente, para dentro e para fora.

O segundo dedo também foi prontamente acolhido, apenas com uma leve pausa na respiração. Severus prestava atenção até às mais leves reações de Harry, seu próprio pênis pulsando de tesão, no limiar da dor. Harry encontrou seu próprio ritmo antes que Severus pudesse estabelecê-lo, e "cavalgou" os dedos de Severus.

O terceiro dedo era uma novidade. Severus sentiu Harry ficar tenso. Deitou-se junto ao garoto, beijou-lhe o ombro e sussurrou:

— Tente continuar se movendo como antes.

Severus sabia que era mais medo do que dor o que Harry sentia, e mais alguns beijinhos na região do pescoço ajudaram-no a superar a tensão. Severus flexionou um pouco os dedos e Harry gemeu de prazer.

— Oh! Assim, Sev, mais um pouquinho...

Os lábios de Severus se curvaram em um sorriso torto.

— Nada disso. Você vai gozar com o meu pênis dentro de você.

— Ah... Então é melhor você ir logo...

Severus removeu os dedos com cuidado. Tentando controlar o tremor nas mãos, pegou novamente o frasco de lubrificante. Harry se voltou para vê-lo passar o produto lentamente em cada centímetro de seu pênis. O olhar de Harry refletia tanto desejo e admiração que Severus sentiu-se derreter por dentro.

— Harry, se você soubesse...

— Eu sei!

— Você quer mesmo frente a frente? Do outro jeito é mais fácil.

— Quero ver seu rosto.

— Poderíamos usar um espelho.

— Não quero ver o _meu_ rosto. A não ser com os seus olhos.

Isso era incrível, também. Poder ver a si mesmo na mente do amante. Harry tinha razão. Severus ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, segurou-lhe os tornozelos e apoiou-os sobre seus ombros. Pegou a varinha, pronunciou o feitiço lubrificante, depois largou a varinha de lado e roçou a ponta do pênis na entradinha de Harry. Diante daquele leve toque, Harry gemeu e projetou-se em sua direção. Severus segurou a base de sua ereção e deu o primeiro impulso. Antes que a sensação deliciosa do calor de Harry ao redor de seu pênis o dominasse, ele ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Harry, e viu-o morder o lábio e fechar os olhos.

— Respire. — Severus deslizou para dentro devagar. Harry era tão quente e apertado... Severus esperou que ele abrisse os olhos para ir mais fundo. Com alívio, percebeu que Harry estava começando a se acostumar com a sensação. — Tudo bem? — perguntou, lembrando-se de que haviam combinado falar. Sua voz, rouca de tensão e desejo, soava-lhe quase irreconhecível.

Harry respondeu projetando-se levemente em sua direção — só um pouquinho. Severus gemeu. O suor começou a escorrer-lhe pelas costas. Ajeitou as pernas de Harry para poder mudar um pouco o ângulo e ir mais fundo.

Ele estava quase todo dentro de Harry, e sentia que, se Harry não falava, era porque estava imerso em sensações que ele mesmo não conseguia expressar. Então a mão de Harry segurou a sua, e foi como mergulhar no paraíso. As ondas de magia se fundindo, e o prazer se espalhando por seus corpos.

No meio disso tudo, eles estabeleceram um ritmo lento e confortável e, surpresa das surpresas, de repente a voz de Harry emergiu em meio àquele mar de êxtase.

— Oh... É pena que não podemos ficar assim para sempre.

Um arrepio de felidade percorreu Severus. Notou que estava agora completamente dentro de Harry, até a raiz. Seus testículos roçavam nas nádegas de Harry a cada vez que ele o penetrava. Penetrou-o de novo, e outra vez, deslizando sua mão livre do tórax de Harry, passando por um mamilo, até embaixo.

Harry lambeu ternamente um de seus dedos e sugou-lhe a ponta para dentro da boca, e começou a cerrar os músculos da pelvis ao redor do pênis de Severus de um jeito que o enlouquecia.

Severus deixou escapar um grito abafado.

— Oh, Deus!

A próxima estocada de Severus foi totalmente sem controle, e arrancou um grito de Harry. Um grito de prazer, verificou Severus, entregando-se ele mesmo, com alívio, àquele prazer alucinante.

— Gosta, assim? — Severus ainda conseguiu perguntar.

— Ah... Sev... De novo, por favor.

Severus deu outra estocada, como se atendendo ao pedido de Harry. Eles se moviam juntos, seus corpos se unindo e se separando e se unindo outra vez em uma dança frenética, sua magia criando belas e deliciosas sensações. _Então é assim que é, sentir-se plenamente conectado à pessoa amada, _pensou Severus.

As estocadas eram agora tão intensas e tão fundas que seus corpos se colavam.

— Oh, Harry...

— Oh, isso... Agora, por favor...

Garoto impossível. Como se Severus tivesse algum controle sobre isso! Seus testículos se contraíram.

— Goze, Harry, goze.

E ele sentiu o prazer chegando para ambos ao mesmo tempo, cada pedaço de seus corpos tensionando-se. Severus enterrou-se até o fundo e ficou lá, sentindo o pênis esvaziar-se em fortes jorros. Enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry, sorvendo e provando a carne quente sob ele. Seu coração batia forte enquanto ele se deitava ao lado do amante.

— Isso... Me abrace — disse Harry. — Queria que pudesse não terminar nunca.

Severus apenas acariciou-lhe o rosto, sem palavras.

— Você mentiu pra mim — resmungou Harry. — Isso foi simplesmente incrível.

— Eu não menti. Eu nunca minto para você. Eu também não esperava que fosse... tão _incrível_, como você diz.

Continua...


	13. A Última Horcrux

Capítulo 13 – A Última Horcrux

_Mas nem o sol, nem as estrelas,  
Nem outra luz qualquer exceto a deles mesmos,  
Nem o poder de ferro de Marte,  
Nem a região nebulosa de Saturno,  
Nem qualquer outro planeta pode surgir,  
Dentro do círculo do bosque,  
Onde ardem as santidades do amor._

_Assim, no segredo da gruta,  
A noite os mantém aninhados, e a escuridão   
Lambe-os em ondas suaves como vinho,  
Brilhante como o útero de fogo  
De uma tigresa, negra como a maldição,  
E célere como o nascer do sol. O Amor  
Ergue seu próprio monumento,  
E esculpe no alto o seu próprio túmulo gótico  
A Fênix em sua plumagem de fogo,  
Testemunha diante de suas próprias almas  
A imortalidade de seus beijos.  
_(Aleister Crowley, _O Altar de Ártemis_)

Na manhã seguinte, Albus chamou Severus pelo Flu e pediu a ele que marcasse com Riddle, o mais rápido possível, a data do encontro entre Albus e Draco. O raciocínio de Albus era que era melhor levar Riddle a se precipitar, já que ele não contava ainda com um exército organizado.

Severus sentiu as nuvens negras cercarem-no outra vez. Tentando ser objetivo e entregando seu destino nas mãos de Albus, refletiu a respeito de qual seria a melhor forma de abordar a questão com seu Lord.

Naquela noite, o Lord das Trevas recebeu Severus em sua casa. Severus comunicou-lhe que Dumbledore estava disposto a receber Draco Malfoy, e aconselhou-o a apressar o encontro, para aproveitar a presença de Harry Potter em Grimmauld Place. Segundo a história inventada por Severus, Dumbledore estaria prestes a encontrar um novo esconderijo para o seu Garoto de Ouro, retirando-o da mansão dos Black.

O Lord das Trevas mostrou-se entusiasmado com a perspectiva de acabar com Dumbledore e Harry Potter em uma só tacada, e deu carta branca a Severus para marcar o encontro para o dia 27 de junho, dali a uma semana. O próprio Lord das Trevas se encarregaria de comunicar a Draco os detalhes de sua missão.

Da casa do Lord das Trevas, Severus seguiu para Spinner's End, e depois de novo até Grimmauld Place. Albus ficou radiante com as novidades.

Severus voltou para St Mellyan, onde seus três companheiros de casa o esperavam, preocupados. Harry entendeu tudo de imediato e o abraçou. Severus resumiu a situação para Remus e Sirius. Estes se mostraram preocupados com a iminência de uma batalha, e com o fato de que restava uma Horcrux a ser destruída — uma Horcrux sobre a qual pairava o mais denso mistério, exceto por vagas suspeitas que recaíam sobre Nagini. Severus apenas transmitiu o recado de Albus a eles: "Não se preocupem. Vou organizar tudo e assim que puder irei chamá-los para uma reunião."

s:S:s:S:s

Assim que Remus entrou no _The Crescent_, o bar onde costumava conversar com Louis Auger, percebeu que Louis não estava. Saiu à rua e andou cerca de três quadras até o _The Pirate's Den_, o bar que era freqüentado pela turma "da pesada" — os principais aliados de Voldemort. Esses aliados eram liderados por Fenrir Greyback, o violento lobisomem que mordia crianças e que havia sido o responsável pela transformação de Remus em lobisomem. O _Pirate's Den_, sempre lotado e agitado, estava às moscas. Remus achou melhor sair de lá. Andou todo o caminho de volta até _The Crescent_, pediu uma Butterbeer e esperou.

Uma hora depois, Remus havia perdido as esperanças de que Louis fosse aparecer e estava prestes a sair quando um chinês se aproximou de sua mesa, vendendo bolinhos em forma de meia-lua. Remus disse que não estava interessado, mas o chinês insistiu muito e acabou deixando um bolinho com ele. Remus estranhou o comportamento do vendedor, e resolveu levar o bolinho para casa para investigar. Pagou sua conta, saiu do bar, e procurou um canto escuro para aparatar em St. Mellyan.

s:S:s:S:s

Remus acabou chegando relativamente cedo e encontrou Sirius, Harry e Severus ainda acordados, lendo na sala. Remus contou de sua estranha experiência e logo todos os quatro estavam reunidos na mesa, ao redor do bolinho.

Remus pegou a varinha e fez vários testes para verificar se o bolinho estava amaldiçoado. Severus fez outros testes para verificar se estava envenenado, e repetiu os testes que Remus havia feito, para a evidente irritação de Sirius e divertimento de Remus.

Não conseguindo mais se conter, Sirius pegou uma faca e começou a cortar o bolinho ao meio, sob o olhar repreensivo de Severus.

A faca emperrou no meio do bolinho, e Sirius o abriu com a mão, retirando um papel enrolado, no estilo dos biscoitos de fortuna chineses.

Sirius abriu o papel sobre a mesa e leu em voz alta: "Coisas ruins acontecerão em breve. Número de azar: 27."

— Er — disse Harry. — Isso é um biscoito da fortuna ou...

—... um aviso de um aliado infiltrado entre os lobisomens favoráveis ao Lord das Trevas? — completou Severus.

— É exatamente isso o que eu gostaria de saber. Porque o ataque de Voldemort realmente deverá acontecer em uma semana. Se foi Louis que me enviou esse recado, isso quer dizer que ele está disposto a ser nosso informante. Provavelmente houve uma reunião ontem à noite. Por isso o _Pirate's Den_, que é o bar freqüentado pelos Comensais da Morte, estava vazio. Louis foi convidado também, assistiu a tudo e deu um jeito de me transmitir essa informação.

— Não nos serve para nada, mas talvez seja um bom sinal — sentenciou Severus.

— Não estou gostando muito disso — disse Sirius.

— Não há nada que possamos fazer. O único jeito é eu continuar voltando todas as noites lá no _Crescent_ e esperar para ver se Louis me manda mais algum recado — declarou Remus.

s:S:s:S:s

No dia seguinte, à tarde, Dumbledore chamou Severus pelo Flu e pediu que ele e Harry fossem a Grimmauld Place.

— Por que só vocês e não eu? — resmungou Sirius. — O que ele estará tramando?

Nem Severus nem Harry sabiam responder a essa pergunta. Sirius despediu-se dando um rápido abraço em Harry e fazendo uma careta para Severus, que respondeu com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

Dumbledore serviu o costumeiro chá, dessa vez com sonhos. Eles estavam todos sentados em confortáveis poltronas e usando bandejas suspensas nos ares.

Severus já havia perdido a paciência há muito tempo e Harry estava começando a perdê-la quando o Diretor começou a falar.

— Severus, Harry, eu os chamei aqui porque tenho uma revelação muito importante a lhes fazer.

_Grande novidade,_ pensou Harry. Ou talvez tivesse sido Severus que havia pensado, Harry não sabia muito bem. Provavelmente os dois haviam pensado ao mesmo tempo.

Como ninguém se animasse a dizer nada, Dumbledore prosseguiu:

— Quando percebi a existência da afinidade mágica entre vocês dois, fiquei muito satisfeito, não só porque achei que faria bem a vocês e que tornaria a magia de vocês mais poderosa, mas também porque ela poderia vir a ser a solução para um problema bastante grave e que eu não sabia como enfrentar.

Dumbledore fez uma pausa, talvez para tomar fôlego. Severus suspirou.

— Fale logo, Albus. Nós já sabemos que aí vem bomba.

— Eu vou falar, Severus, mas não quero que se assustem com o que vou lhes dizer, porque eu creio que há uma saída.

— Tudo bem — disse Harry. — Nós estamos preparados.

— Harry, confesso que temia pelo seu destino. Mas você tem sobrevivido a todas as crises, e sem que sua alma ganhe sequer um arranhão.

Severus se levantou, nervoso.

— Qual é o problema com Harry?

— Sente-se, Severus, e acalme-se.

Severus aproximou-se da cadeira de Harry, por trás, e apoiou a mão em seu ombro.

— Diga logo.

Dumbledore suspirou.

— Quando Tom Riddle foi a Godric's Hollow, quinze anos atrás, ele pretendia fazer uma Horcrux com a morte de Harry. A mãe de Harry se colocou em seu caminho, morrendo para impedir a morte de seu bebê e, assim, criando uma proteção para ele. Quando Riddle tentou matar Harry, o Feitiço Mortal se voltou contra ele próprio. Assim, ele matou a si próprio e esse crime provocou a divisão de sua alma, forçando um pedaço dela a implantar-se em Harry. Harry é uma Horcrux.

As palavras penetraram devagar no cérebro de Harry. Ele era uma Horcrux. De repente, foi como se todas as luzes se houvessem apagado. Harry fechou os olhos, porque não estava conseguindo suportar mantê-los abertos. Voldemort estava dentro dele. O único jeito de Voldemort morrer seria ele mesmo morrer.

— Não é possível! — exclamou Severus. — O Lord das Trevas não tentaria matar Harry se ele fosse uma de suas Horcruxes.

— Oh, creio que Riddle não pensaria duas vezes em matar sua Horcrux se esta lhe parecesse uma ameaça, porque ele está seguro de que ainda conta com outras cinco Horcruxes.

— E Nagini? Nagini também é uma Horcrux? Mas, nesse caso seriam sete Horcruxes. Ele teria dividido a alma em oito partes.

— Não, Severus. Não creio que ele o fizesse. Ele valoriza muito o número sete.

— Sei. Então você estava nos despistando quando mencionou a possibilidade de Nagini ser uma Horcrux.

Dumbledore não respondeu. Harry, que escutava a conversa entre Severus e Dumbledore apaticamente, sentiu as mãos de Severus lhe tocarem os braços.

— Harry?

Harry percebeu que o desespero que dominava Severus era maior que o seu. Abriu os olhos, viu Severus agachado diante de si e o abraçou.

— Vamos ouvir o que Albus tem a dizer — sussurrou-lhe Severus. — Ele disse que há uma saída.

Dumbledore transfigurou a poltrona de Harry em um sofá para dois, de modo que Severus pudesse se sentar a seu lado.

— Eu devia ter imaginado que era melhor deixar vocês juntos desde o começo — disse o Diretor, com um ar divertido.

Harry mordeu o lábio para não xingá-lo.

— Diga-nos, então, o que fazer — disse Severus.

— Tenho plena convicção de que a afinidade mágica poderá salvar Harry. Foi bom vocês terem se aproximado de forma lenta, para que sua mente pudesse acompanhar o processo sem maiores perturbações.

— Se não tivéssemos feito isso de forma lenta, teríamos enlouquecido! — protestou Severus.

— É verdade, Severus. E esse foi um risco que corremos desde o início. Mas eu achei que valia a pena corrê-lo, pois seria a única saída para Harry.

— E qual é essa saída? — perguntou Severus, exasperado.

— É preciso eliminarmos a Horcrux de Harry. Obviamente, se lançarmos um feitiço de extração nele, isso irá colocar a vida dele em risco. Não sabemos o efeito que a extração do pedaço de alma de Riddle poderá ter na alma de Harry. No entanto, com a afinidade mágica, vocês podem unir suas almas, ainda que apenas por um breve instante. Se, nesse instante, eu lançar o feitiço de extração, a alma de Harry estará a salvo.

— A alma dele estará a salvo, por um instante. Mas, e se não for o bastante? E se não der certo?

— Mesmo assim, ainda haverá esperanças. Já vimos que a alma de Riddle não suporta o contato com a de Harry por muito tempo. Creio que o pedaço da alma de Riddle, se chegar a entrar em contato com a de Harry, irá embora.

— E o corpo de Harry?

— Se a alma de Harry resistir, o corpo não será afetado.

Harry virou-se para Severus, e eles trocaram um longo olhar. Depois Harry se virou para Dumbledore.

— Nós vamos fazer o que for necessário.

— Você é um jovem sábio e corajoso — disse Dumbledore. — Eu quero que vocês saiam juntos agora, e conversem. Façam o possível para esclarecer qualquer dúvida que possa haver entre vocês e aumentar o seu nível de confiança e união ainda mais. Quando sentirem que está tudo em perfeita ordem, vocês estarão prontos. Se isso levar um ou dois dias, não tem importância: podemos esperar dois dias. Quando estiverem prontos, eu quero que vocês me tragam o Graal.

s:S:s:S:s

Harry e Severus conversaram sobre onde gostariam de ir e, curiosamente, a primeira imagem que se formou em suas mentes foi a do lago verde onde haviam passado quando procuravam o esplumeor de Rowena Ravenclaw no Great Glen.

Era um dia agradável de verão, com uma brisa fresca soprando. Eles aparataram junto às margens do lago, entre pinheiros, bétulas, nogueiras e sorveiras-bravas. O sol de verão era intenso, e apenas algumas nuvens brancas pontuavam o céu azul. Sentaram-se à margem do lago, o vento agitando-lhe os cabelos. Severus se inclinou para Harry e o beijou com suavidade.

— Se eu morrer agora... — começou Harry.

— Você não vai morrer. Não diga isso.

— Mas se acontecesse agora, seria num belo momento.

Severus tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, agora com violência.

— Não quero saber de nada disso, está entendendo? Você vai viver.

— Ai!

Severus largou-o de imediato.

— Machuquei você?

— N-não. Quer dizer, você só segurou minha cabeça com força, e me assustou um pouco. — Harry viu a expressão triste de Severus e percebeu que ele o havia entendido errado. — Não, eu não me assustei porque achei que você fosse me machucar. Você nunca faria isso. Eu me assustei porque você... está sofrendo.

— Não consigo pensar em perder você.

Um martim-pescador mergulhou nas águas, criando ondas sobre a superfície.

— Dumbledore mandou que nos entendêssemos, que acertássemos todas as nossas diferenças. Será que isso é possível? — perguntou Severus.

Harry riu.

— Claro que não.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você está aprendendo a ser sarcástico.

— Não é de surpreender, não? Convivendo com você em minha mente!

Os lábios de Severus se curvaram de leve, e ele não disse nada.

— E você está aprendendo a sorrir, sabia? — disse Harry.

— Eu? Nunca!

— Já que nunca vamos nos entender, talvez seja melhor irmos buscar o Graal de uma vez — sugeriu Harry.

Severus tirou do bolso a estranha concha que sempre levava consigo: a ptyx.

— Er... Para que serve isso mesmo? Um dia você me disse que isso continha o nada, e eu fiquei boiando — disse Harry.

— É verdade. A ptyx é o único objeto capaz de conter o nada. Eu sempre o tenho comigo, porque... se eu a segurar e disser o encantamento certo, minha alma será tragada por ela, e o Lord das Trevas não poderá ler mais nada em minha mente.

— Mas Severus, isso seria como o beijo do Dementador!

—É só um último recurso, para que o que eu sei sobre a Ordem não a coloque em risco. Nunca precisei usar. Meus poderes de Oclumência sempre foram suficientes para barrar o Lord das Trevas.

— Dumbledore sabe que você tem essa ptyx?

— Foi ele que me deu, Harry.

Harry balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

— Jogue isso no lago — pediu.

— Não seja tolo. A ptyx me faz sentir mais seguro. É importante para mim. Além do mais, é uma Chave de Portal para o escritório do Diretor, em Hogwarts.

— Ah! Isso é esperto. Quer dizer que você sempre voltava das reuniões dos Comensais direto para o escritório de Dumbledore?

— Sempre que possível. Às vezes eu precisava aparatar em algum lugar primeiro, para não despertar suspeitas.

Harry estremeceu só de pensar em tudo o que Severus tivera de suportar, e no que eles ainda precisariam enfrentar.

— Severus, pensando bem, eu acho que, antes de irmos, precisamos resolver isso. Nós temos de aprender a aceitar a morte, se quisermos vencer a última barreira.

Severus deu um sorriso irônico.

— Comermos a nossa própria morte...

Harry teve um arrepio.

— Agora você me deixou confuso. Acha que os Comensais da Morte...

— Os Comensais da Morte são uma deturpação da idéia de vencer a morte, de superá-la. Na verdade, o Lord das Trevas teme a morte acima de tudo, e seus asseclas aprendem a se alimentar da morte dos outros, sem nunca terem enfrentado a questão da própria morte. É uma atitude covarde.

— Acha, então, que você e eu podemos comer nossa própria morte?

— O Livro da Lei diz _Uma festa para o fogo e uma festa para a água; uma festa para a vida e uma festa ainda maior para a morte! _O Baphomet incorpora o leão, que é o amor à vida, e a serpente, que vence a morte ao se regenerar. Na verdade, o Baphomet mostra que a vida e a morte são apenas fases diferentes da mesma manifestação de energia.

— O que mais diz esse Livro da Lei?

— _Amem um ao outro com corações ardentes._

— Oh, essa é fácil! — Eles trocaram um olhar intenso. — Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Acha que conseguimos comer nossa própria morte ou não?

— Eu não consigo comer a _sua _morte.

Harry deu um longo suspiro, e ficou pensativo.

— Se você morresse, eu não iria querer ficar por aqui sem você, também. Por que não fazemos um pacto?

— Gryffindors... Não acha que isso é romântico demais?

— Talvez. Eu sei que é uma idéia que me ajuda a ir em frente. Pensar que, se você for, eu irei também. Sabe, eu sei que existe vida do outro lado do véu. Eu ouvi as vozes das pessoas vindo de lá. Eu não estou dizendo que você tenha de se matar se eu morrer. Mas nós podemos pensar que vamos nos reencontrar, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Se nos encontrarmos de novo, seja onde for, você irá me amar? — perguntou Severus.

— Meu coração arderá por você — respondeu Harry, com um sorriso.

Então Harry ergueu os olhos para Severus, e seus olhos se encontraram. Dessa vez, não havia nada na mente de Severus além da pura aceitação de dividir seu destino com o de Harry, para sempre.

Um brilho no canto dos olhos de Harry chamou-lhe a atenção e o fez se virar para o lago. Pairando sobre a superfície das águas, estava o cálice de ouro, incrustado com pedras preciosas tão brilhantes que era difícil olhar para elas. Severus voltou-se para lá também.

— O Graal! Como isso é possível?

— Não sei, Sev, mas é muito bom não ter de descer de novo naquela maldita Câmara. Tenho certeza de que Moaning Myrtle ia aparecer e causar problemas, que a estátua de Slytherin não ia querer nos deixar entrar e assim por diante. Já passamos por tudo isso, acho que o Graal já é nosso.

— Espero que ele saiba disso.

— Se ele não soubesse, não teria aparecido para nós aqui! A não ser que tenha sido essa sua ptyx que fez isso.

Os dois entraram no lago, seguraram o cálice e o levaram para a margem do lago. O grande cálice não pesava mais do que uma pluma.

s:S:s:S:s

Aparataram no escritório de Dumbledore em Grimmauld Place, carregando o Graal em seus braços. Dumbledore os saudou com um amplo sorriso e olhos brilhantes, e indicou-lhes uma alta mesa de mogno, ao centro do escritório, para colocarem o Graal.

— Não os esperava tão cedo. O Graal apareceu a vocês, não foi?

— Apareceu — disse Harry.

— É um ótimo sinal. Isso significa que estamos no caminho certo. O Graal concentra em si a fonte inexaurível da vida, e vocês estão em plena sintonia com ele — Dumbledore parecia revigorado, irradiando entusiasmo. — No centro do Graal, o movimento do tempo e a imobilidade da eternidade estão juntos.

— O que devemos fazer agora? — perguntou Severus.

Dumbledore acariciou as penas vermelhas resplandecentes de Fawkes, que estava em seu poleiro. Então voltou-se novamente a Severus e Harry e passou um braço ao redor de cada um deles — Severus à sua esquerda e Harry à sua direita.

— Quero que vocês dois toquem no Graal ao mesmo tempo e se concentrem em seu vínculo. Mantenham-se unidos. Sejam um só. E fiquem tranqüilos.

Harry fez o que Dumbledore lhe pedira, e uniu sua mente à de Severus. Todos os seus poros absorveram a mensagem clara que Severus lhe passava, a de que estava com ele, de que o amava.

_Eu também amo você_, pensou Harry, e ouviu Dumbledore pronunciar o feitiço:

— _Expellianimula!_

s:S:s:S:s

Tudo escureceu ao redor de Severus mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu a presença de Harry.

_Fique comigo, Harry._

_Está escuro._

_Para mim também. O importante é estarmos juntos._

Como num sonho, Severus visualizou-se segurando a mão de Harry em meio à escuridão total.

_"Lumos!"_ disse Harry, brandindo sua varinha, e Severus quase lhe disse que isso não iria adiantar nada, pois aquilo não passava de uma imagem que sua mente projetara, mas a verdade é que tudo se iluminou.

Eles estavam diante do Graal, aquele brilho ofuscando seus olhos. Ou melhor, Severus estava diante do Graal, e Harry estava desacordado a seu lado, ainda com as mãos segurando o Graal. Albus e Fawkes estavam a seu lado também, em expectativa.

_Harry?_

_Estou aqui, Sev. Parece que estou fora do meu corpo. E se eu nunca mais conseguir voltar? Vou ficar assombrando o seu corpo?_

_Não pense nisso. Descanse. Eu vou dormir também. Quando acordarmos, tudo estará bem._

Continua...


	14. Sobre o Tabuleiro

**Capítulo 14 – Sobre o Tabuleiro **

Harry estava dormindo calmamente. Severus também. A reação de Sirius ao saber por Dumbledore do que havia acontecido fora, primeiro, de pânico. Depois, quando chegara naquela mansão que só lhe trazia más recordações e vira que Harry estava vivo, o pânico cedera, e uma leve esperança começara a brotar. Junto à esperança, surgira também uma profunda raiva de Dumbledore. Como o Diretor pudera esconder de todos eles que Harry era uma Horcrux? E com que direito? Sirius balançou a cabeça. Por que o velho sempre se cercava de mistérios e o mantinha apartado das decisões sobre seu afilhado? Será que, depois de tudo o que ele, Sirius, fizera, Dumbledore ainda não confiava nele? Harry estava desacordado agora e por mais que Dumbledore insistisse que tudo estaria bem quando ele acordasse, Sirius não ousava confiar.

Dumbledore lhe dissera que ele podia voltar para casa, que ele o avisaria quando Harry acordasse, mas Sirius não quisera sair do pé da cama de casal onde Dumbledore havia colocado Harry e Severus, exatamente no quarto que havia pertencido aos pais de Sirius. Agora Dumbledore estava em seu escritório, em uma entrevista com uma comissão de gigantes. Os conchavos de guerra não podiam parar, nem quando seu afilhado e esperança do Mundo Mágico estava desacordado, talvez correndo risco de vida.

Sirius deixara um curto bilhete a Remus. Isso também o deixava preocupado. Já era tarde, quase meia-noite, e Remus não havia aparecido. E isso era, também, culpa de Dumbledore, que atribuíra a Remus uma missão quase suicida. Não havia sido fácil para Remus passar a conviver com os lobisomens. Naquele meio, ele era considerado um traidor por ter estudado e lecionado em Hogwarts.

Harry se mexeu, despertando Sirius de suas amargas reflexões. De imediato, Severus também se mexeu, virando-se de lado e passando um braço ao redor de Harry. Sirius sorriu intimamente ao ver o gesto possessivo e tocou também o braço de Harry com a mão. Harry abriu os olhos.

— Sirius?

Sirius não se lembrava de jamais ter-se sentido tão feliz. Harry estava de volta.

— Olá — disse apenas, e mesmo aquela única palavra saiu meio gaguejante.

Harry deu um sorriso sonolento, e Sirius abraçou-o, com cuidado.

Severus murmurou alguma coisa. Sirius se reergueu e olhou para ele.

— Olá. Estava preocupado com você também.

— Espero que não vá querer me abraçar — resmungou Severus.

— Ugh, não, eu já tomei banho hoje — respondeu Sirius, divertindo-se muito ao ver Severus franzir o cenho, ofendido. — A não ser que eu lance um Feitiço de Limpeza em você primeiro.

— Lembra-se da última vez que você tentou? — perguntou Severus, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— Oh, sim, seu desgraçado. Você lançou um feitiço que me cobriu de merda da cabeça aos pés. Nunca vou me esquecer daquele feitiço: _Scatify_.

Uma voz vinda de trás interrompeu a continuação da esgrima verbal entre eles.

— Ei, tem uma orgia aqui e ninguém me convidou?

— Moony! Chega mais. Tem lugar pra você também.

Severus fez uma cara de nojo, e Harry riu. Remus deu-lhe um beijo rápido mas cheio de promessas.

— Tudo bem por lá?

Remus tirou um papelzinho do bolso e leu em voz alta:

— "Você tem amigos onde menos espera. Eles não irão lhe faltar."

— Ueba! — exclamou Harry.

— Até agora ele não nos contou nada de útil — resmungou novamente Severus.

s:S:s:S:s

Na noite seguinte, Harry estava de novo no número 12 de Grimmauld Place: Dumbledore convocara uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Quando Dumbledore chamara Severus, Sirius e Harry, na noite anterior, havia-lhes contado que estava convidando os membros da Ordem um a um, relatando-lhes que Sirius estava vivo e explicando os motivos pelos quais eles haviam encenado a sua morte. Segundo Dumbledore, agora que todas as Horcruxes haviam sido destruídas, era melhor que a Ordem soubesse que Sirius estava vivo, para que ele pudesse integrar suas atividades.

A reunião se iniciara como uma grande festa, com todos reunidos na cozinha do porão, que havia sido transfigurada em um salão. Sobre a longa mesa, jarros de suco de abóbora, cervejas amanteigadas, salgadinhos e doces.

O centro das atenções, naturalmente, era Sirius. Harry não conseguia nem vê-lo no salão, porque ele estava sempre cercado de gente querendo saber detalhes de sua "morte".

Ginny, Ron, Hermione e os Gêmeos estavam lá, embora não houvessem sido convidados: as Orelhas Extensíveis de Ginny haviam captado uma conversa entre Arthur e Molly a respeito de "uma reunião decisiva" e "preparações para enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem", e logo a notícia se espalhara entre os irmãos Weasley e Hermione, que estava passando alguns dias na Toca. Depois de várias discussões, eles haviam decidido ir. Como eles não haviam sido informados de que Sirius estava vivo, levaram um susto monumental. Ron quase havia desmaiado. Os Gêmeos e Ginny foram logo interrogando Sirius e não o deixaram mais em paz.

Além de Severus, Sirius e os amigos de Harry, estavam no salão os principais membros da Ordem: Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall e todos os Weasleys exceto Percy. Remus não fora — estava, mais uma vez, entre os lobisomens. E Hagrid, também ausente, provavelmente estava ainda tentando convencer os gigantes a não aderirem a Voldemort.

Harry passou o tempo todo junto a Ron e Hermione e tentou responder como pôde às suas perguntas. Não era fácil narrar as aventuras de caça aos Horcruxes em poucos minutos. Restou a promessa de que eles iriam se encontrar um dia para colocar as histórias em dia. De longe, Harry observava Severus conversando com McGonagall. Era evidente que Severus gostava de conversar com ela. Harry sabia que Severus respeitava, em especial, todos os outros chefes de casa, mas seu relacionamento com McGonagall era mais próximo e afetuoso — daquele jeito torto de Severus, sempre trocando provocações — do que com todos os outros.

— Caramba, Harry, por que você fica olhando para o Snape desse jeito? — perguntou Ron, de repente, fazendo o sangue afluir para o rosto de Harry. — Até parece que... Uh... Harry?

— Er... Eu falei pra vocês, de como estamos nos dando bem, nós quatro. Todos somos amigos, agora.

— Que maravilha! — exclamou Hermione. — Esse deve ter sido um período muito rico para você. Você deve ter aprendido muitas coisas.

— É, acho que aprendi. Teve momentos divertidos... e outros apavorantes.

— Sei, Harry, mas o jeito como você olha para o morcego seboso e, ugh, o jeito que ele olha pra você, não é de amizade não.

— Ron, essa é uma longa história. Não posso contar agora.

Ron fitou-o com um ar desconfiado.

— Você é gay?

— Ron! — exclamou Hermione.

— Por quê? — disse Harry. — Você tem algum preconceito contra gays?

— Ugh, não. É só que... é estranho, pensar que o meu melhor amigo...

Harry riu e olhou para o teto.

— Não se preocupe. Você não é meu tipo.

— Qual é o seu tipo? Morcegos sebosos?

Hermione deu-lhe um peteleco no braço.

— Ronald Weasley!

— Tudo bem — disse Harry. — Eu sabia que isso não ia ser fácil...

— Eu vi como vocês estavam se entendendo bem aquele dia, em que você me chamou ao escritório do professor Snape para perguntar sobre o Graal. Era evidente que havia _alguma coisa_ entre vocês. Por isso eu não fiquei surpresa. Não sei como Snape é pessoalmente, e confesso que a idéia de que vocês estão juntos é bem estranha para mim, mas não vou julgar você antes de saber a história toda — declarou Hermione.

— Obrigado. _Certas _pessoas — disse Harry lançando um olhar fulminante a Ron — deviam ser mais compreensivas.

— Tudo bem, cara, vamos mudar de assunto — disse Ron.

Um silêncio muito constrangedor se estabeleceu, e Harry ficou agradecido quando Dumbledore tocou um sino para chamar todos a se sentarem para ouvirem o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Senhoras e senhores, um momento crucial se aproxima...

Mas uma dor profunda atingiu o braço de Harry, e ele se voltou para Severus. Voldemort o estava chamando. Harry viu Severus se levantar e sair em silêncio do salão.

s:S:s:S:s

Albus caminhava, pensativo, por seu escritório em 12 Grimmauld Place. Todos haviam ido embora, exceto o grupo de membros da Ordem que estava de guarda no Quartel-General: Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody e Hestia Jones. Severus já havia voltado da reunião dos Comensais da Morte e feito seu relato; Remus havia lhe transmitido pelo Floo os últimos informes sobre a situação entre os lobisomens; Hagrid e Madame Maxime estavam novamente nas montanhas a oeste de Minsk, tentando uma nova abordagem na qual Albus tinha muitas esperanças: Madame Maxime esperava convencer as mulheres dos líderes gigantes de que seria tolice entrar em guerra. Riddle armara o seu tabuleiro: Fenrir era seu contato entre os lobisomens; Golgomath, o líder dos gigantes, deveria conduzir seus comandados para apoiar os Comensais da Morte; e os Dementadores respondiam diretamente aos irmãos Lestrange.

Albus montara, também, seu tabuleiro. Não podia fazer nada quanto aos irmãos Lestrange, mas Dementadores não eram inimigos assim tão temíveis. Quanto aos dois outros elos, Albus esperava poder rompê-los e diminuir o impacto do ataque.

Os membros da Ordem já haviam recebido suas instruções. Tudo estava preparado.

Albus concentrou o olhar sobre o cálice que brilhava ao centro do escritório. Só lhe restava uma coisa a fazer.

s:S:s:S:s

Na tarde do dia 27, como havia sido combinado, a maioria dos membros da Ordem da Fênix estava dentro da mansão Black. Albus chamou Severus e Harry ao seu escritório e fez com que se reunissem ao redor do Graal.

— Quero que toquem no Graal junto comigo. Vamos compartilhar nossas magias e nos fortalecermos.

Os dois olharam-no com desconfiança. Eram tão parecidos, os dois, e conheciam-no bem demais... Por sorte eles eram, também, obedientes.

Quando todos tinham suas mãos em cima do cálice, Albus fechou os olhos e se concentrou. A sensação de transmitir sua magia era inebriante — ele se sentiu leve como se flutuasse. Quando acabou e retirou sua única mão saudável do cálice, ele se sentia fraco, mas a leveza não o abandonara.

Severus o amparou. Estranho. Albus não achava que estivesse tão fraco, mas os dois olhavam para ele como se estivesse a ponto de desfalecer.

— Albus, o que você fez? — indagou Severus, com aquela irritação que Albus bem conhecia, e sabia que ocultava um profundo afeto.

— Não se preocupem. Vamos cumprir agora o que combinamos.

Albus sentou-se à sua escrivaninha, pegou da pena e escreveu:

_O quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix fica no número 12 de Grimmauld Place, em Londres. _

Então ele entregou o pedaço de pergaminho a Harry.

— Entregue a Nymphadora, por favor, e peça-lhe que envie sua coruja a Draco Malfoy. Vá com ele, Severus. Devo conversar a sós com o jovem Malfoy.

— Você não está bem — protestou Severus. — Deixe-me ficar.

— Eu posso emprestar a Capa da Invisibilidade a Severus — sugeriu Harry.

Albus sorriu. Já esperava que Severus fosse se oferecer para ficar. Severus, sempre o espião, e sempre protetor.

O cérebro de Albus previra tudo aquilo, mas o coração estava apertado.

Continua...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Nota:** Como Baphomet II foi escrito antes das explicações de J.K. Rowling a respeito do Feitiço Fidelius, preciso alertá-los de que, em Baphomet II, considera-se que, quando o Fiel do Segredo morre, o Feitiço Fidelius se extingue.


	15. O Mistério Final

**Capítulo 15 – O Mistério Final**

Draco entrou no escritório de Albus escoltado por Shacklebolt. Este queria permanecer no escritório, mas Albus pediu-lhe que os deixasse a sós.

Assim que Shacklebolt saiu, Draco sacou a varinha e gritou:

— _Expelliarmus!_

Severus teve de se segurar para não reagir. Albus o fizera prometer que não faria nada, acontecesse o que acontecesse. A varinha de Albus voou para longe. Severus ficou olhando, sem acreditar. Albus nunca se deixaria pegar com um simples Feitiço de Desarme.

Albus estava muito pálido, mas parecia tranqüilo.

— Boa tarde, Draco.

Draco olhou ao redor rapidamente para confirmar que ele e Dumbledore estavam a sós.

Fez-se silêncio. Dos fundos do escritório, Severus viu Draco ficar olhando para Albus Dumbledore que, incrivelmente, sorriu.

— Eu... Eu tenho uma missão a cumprir — disse Draco.

— Bom, então é melhor você a cumprir logo, meu filho — disse Dumbledore com suavidade. — Draco, Draco, você não é um assassino.

— Como sabe disso? — despejou Draco, parecendo perceber quão infantil haviam sido suas palavras. Severus o viu corar. — Não sabe do que sou capaz.

— Talvez seja melhor você ir em frente — sugeriu Dumbledore. — Como deve ter percebido, há outros membros da Ordem da Fênix aqui, por isso você deve fazer o que veio fazer o mais rápido possível. Você me desarmou... Não posso me defender. Está com medo?

— Não estou com medo! — rosnou Draco, embora não fizesse nenhum movimento para atacar Albus. — É o senhor que devia estar com medo!

— Mas por quê? Não acredito que vá me matar, Draco. Matar alguém não é tão fácil quanto os inocentes acreditam...

Draco parecia estar lutando contra a vontade de gritar ou vomitar. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo várias vezes, fuzilando Albus com os olhos, a varinha apontada diretamente para o coração do outro bruxo.

Albus fechou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, suas pernas claramente fraquejando. Severus segurou sua varinha com força, lutando em silêncio contra a promessa que ele mesmo fizera a seu mentor.

Como que num último esforço, Albus abriu novamente os olhos, lutando para permanecer em pé.

— Você já teve vários minutos. Nós estamos a sós. Estou desarmado e sem defesas, e ainda assim você não agiu...

A boca de Draco se contorceu involuntariamente, como se ele houvesse provado algo muito amargo.

— Por que não discutimos as suas opções, Draco?

— Minhas opções! — exclamou Draco. — Estou aqui, apontando a varinha... Estou prestes a matar o senhor e...

— Meu caro rapaz, vamos acabar com os fingimentos. Se fosse me matar, você já o teria feito.

— Eu não tenho opções! — Draco agora estava tão branco quanto Albus. — Eu tenho de fazer isso. Ele vai me matar! Vai matar toda a minha família!

— Entendo a dificuldade da sua posição — disse Albus. — Se não entendesse, não teria lhe oferecido proteção. Sabia que você seria morto por Lord Voldemort se falhasse em sua missão.

Draco pestanejou ao escutar o nome.

— Nenhum dano foi causado ainda. Posso ajudá-lo, Draco — insistiu Albus.

— Não, não pode — falou Draco, a mão com que segurava a varinha tremendo muito. — Ninguém pode. Ele disse que se eu não fizesse isso, me mataria. Não tenho escolha.

— Venha para o lado do bem, Draco, e nós o esconderemos muito melhor do que possa imaginar. Além disso, posso enviar membros da Ordem a sua mãe agora mesmo e escondê-la também. Seu pai está a salvo no momento, em Azkaban ... quando chegar a hora, podemos protegê-lo também... venha para o nosso lado, Draco... você não é um assassino...

Draco ficou olhando para Albus.

— Sou eu que estou com minha varinha apontada para o senhor. Acha que terei misericórdia?

— Draco — disse Albus calmamente —, é a minha misericórdia, e não a sua, que importa agora.

Draco não disse nada. Sua boca estava aberta, a mão que segurava a varinha ainda tremia. Severus viu-a fraquejar e baixar alguns centímetros.

— Eles... estão esperando o meu sinal para atacar.

— Eu sei, Draco. Dê o sinal — disse Albus.

— Mas... eu devia matá-lo primeiro.

Albus deixou-se tombar sobre uma poltrona.

— Nós dois já sabemos que você não vai fazer isso. Dê o sinal, Draco, e do resto nós cuidaremos.

— E minha mãe?

— Ela estará bem. Eu lhe dou minha palavra — disse Albus, as palavras saindo-lhe a custo da boca.

Albus estava agora mais pálido do que um cadáver. Severus livrou-se da Capa da Invisibilidade e se aproximou dele.

— Você! — exclamou Draco. — O Lord das Trevas me disse que você estaria aqui para me dar apoio. Você vai matá-lo?

— Dê o sinal como o Diretor pediu, Draco. Albus?

— Não se preocupe, Severus. Lance você mesmo a Marca Negra. Eu já removi o feitiço Fidelius. Eles vão pensar que eu já morri.

Severus foi até a janela, apontou a varinha, e o símbolo da caveira com a cobra estampou-se no céu de fim de tarde.

Severus segurou Draco pelo braço e, puxando-o consigo, aproximou-se novamente de Albus. O velho mago sorriu, mas Severus sabia que sua vida estava se esvaindo.

— Seu velho maluco. Você nos transmitiu toda a sua magia e todas as suas forças, não foi isso? Por que fez isso? Por minha causa? Para eu não ter de escolher entre matá-lo ou morrer?

— Não, Severus. Eu estou cansado. Já acumulei conhecimento demais por uma vida. É cada vez mais penoso tomar decisões que ninguém entende e causam sofrimento às pessoas a quem amo.

— Não diga bobagens.

— Não vamos discutir agora. Você precisa enviar Draco para um lugar seguro.

Com relutância, Severus deixou Albus na poltrona e levou Draco até um armário aos fundos do escritório. Abriu o armário e mostrou um castiçal a Draco.

— Esta Chave de Portal irá conduzi-lo a um esconderijo que eu escolhi pessoalmente para você e sua mãe. É um local totalmente protegido. Agora mesmo um enviado nosso está entrando em contato com sua mãe para levá-la para lá. Fique tranqüilo.

Draco assentiu e tocou na Chave de Portal.

Assim que Draco deixou o escritório, Shacklebolt surgiu à porta.

— Tudo certo, Snape? Diretor?

— A Marca Negra foi lançada — disse-lhe Severus. — Avise a todos para ocuparem as posições já definidas.

Shacklebolt se retirou de imediato. A sós novamente com Albus, Severus se ajoelhou junto a ele.

— Não pense que vou deixá-lo a sós.

Albus esboçou um sorriso.

— Pegue a Capa da Invisibilidade e fique de olho em Harry. É ele que precisa de proteção, não eu.

Severus percebeu que Albus havia vencido. Maldito velho manipulador.

s:S:s:S:s

O chinês se aproximou de sua mesa e Remus comprou mais um bolinho. "Há um biscoito estragado na padaria", dizia a sorte.

Remus não precisava mais informações além dessa. Saiu do _The Crescent_ e dirigiu-se imediatamente à velha padaria abandonada da Praça do Mercado.

Louis Auger o esperava na porta, com um grupo de seis amigos.

— Alohomora! — gritou Remus.

Greyback foi pego de surpresa, mas reagiu em seu estilo: saltou de imediato sobre Remus. Com os dentes e as garras afiadas como lâminas, rasgou profundos talhos no peito de Remus. O lobo dormente em Remus reagiu à altura. O cheiro do primeiro sangue que conseguiu arrancar de Greyback incendiou-lhe as veias como fogo líquido. Eles rolaram pelo chão como dois animais. A boca de Greyback espumava sangue.

Remus deu um profundo grunhido e cravou os dentes no braço direito de Greyback. Rugindo em agonia, Greyback mergulhou os dentes nas mãos de Remus. Um uivo torturado saiu de dentro de Remus, que tentou enfiar os dentes mais fundo. O sangue jorrava de seus corpos. Garras seguraram Remus pela virilha, e uma dor lancinante o percorreu. Remus socou o estômago de Greyback o mais forte que conseguiu. Então os dentes de Greyback penetraram em seu ombro. Com um urro, Remus tentou se libertar, mas Greyback não o largou. Remus cravou os dentes na garganta de Greyback, rasgando-a. Greyback uivou de dor. O sangue jorrou em cascata.

Greyback estava derrotado. Remus queria chamar o Ministério — Greyback era um assassino procurado há muito tempo, um monstro. Mas Louis e seus amigos não aceitaram. Acharam que aquilo seria uma traição à sua espécie. Remus não quis brigar com Louis — ele se arriscara muito para ajudá-lo. Concordou em manter Greyback amarrado e sob vigilância em um esconderijo até o fim do dia e, então, libertá-lo. O importante era que Greyback não atendesse ao chamado de Voldemort e não reunisse seu grupo para atacar o Quartel-General da Ordem.

s:S:s:S:s

Tudo estava silencioso e parecia absolutamente calmo na mansão Black. Severus posicionou-se nas escadas, de modo a poder ver tudo de cima. Mil perguntas o bombardeavam: será que o contato de Remus conseguiria impedir a vinda dos lobisomens? Os esforços de Albus, Hagrid e Madame Maxime para convencer os gigantes a não participarem seriam bem-sucedidos? Teria o Lord das Trevas alguma outra carta na manga que não houvesse revelado na reunião da qual Severus participara?

Logo Severus saberia, pois um ruído vindo da entrada indicava que a porta havia sido estourada. Bellatrix entrou à frente de todos. Atrás dela, Yaxley, os gêmeos Carrow, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, Jugson, Mulciber, Nott, Rookwood e os dois irmãos Lestranges seguidos por vários Dementadores— estavam todos lá. Não. Não todos. Faltava o Lord das Trevas, e seu rato de estimação. Faltava, também, reconheceu Severus com satisfação, Fenrir Greyback e seus lobisomens. Aparentemente o infiltrado de Remus cumprira sua missão. Não havia também nenhum gigante — o plano de Albus provavelmente funcionara. A atmosfera começou a ficar pesada com a entrada dos Dementadores — centenas deles. Albus os alertara para a probabilidade de isso acontecer, e dissera que eles não deveriam se deixar abater. Todos haviam ganho suprimentos de chocolate. Até Severus pegara a sua parte, a contragosto, e agora estava comendo um pedaço.

O Lord das Trevas não havia entrado ainda, mas Severus sabia que a Ordem não podia esperar mais. Ao sinal de Shacklebolt, os gêmeos Weasley ativaram o Pântano Portátil que haviam espalhado pelo chão, e os membros da Ordem, todos ocultos com um Feitiço de Desilusão, lançaram _Incarcerous_ e _Petrificus Totalus_ sobre os Comensais da Morte. Surpreendidos, alguns invasores lutaram de todas as formas para se desvencilhar das cordas, enquanto outros eram imediatamente petrificados.

Severus sentiu Harry chamando-o mentalmente, e sintonizou sua mente com a dele. Juntos, sem que ninguém soubesse de onde vinha, eles lançaram seu Patronus conjunto de forma não-verbal. O Baphomet surgiu, gigantesco, sobre o salão. Todos pareceram ficar paralisados por um instante, exceto os Dementadores, que recuaram de imediato e deixaram a mansão.

Em meio à confusão, Severus viu que Bellatrix conseguira se desvencilhar das cordas e Sirius tentava contê-la. Severus temeu pelo pior; se houvesse algo que pudesse fazer, ele faria, mas eles estavam muito próximos, e não seria seguro lançar um feitiço na tentativa de atingir um deles. Bellatrix apontou sua varinha para Sirius e gritou:

— _Avada Kedavra_!

Sirius conseguiu desviar e contra-atacou:

— _Scatify!_

Severus teve de se conter para não rir ao ver Bellatrix ser coberta de esterco. Era um feitiço quase infantil que Severus havia criado para se defender dos Marotos, e agora, aparentemente, havia sido o primeiro feitiço de que Sirius se lembrara. O feitiço de Severus salvara sua vida. Aproveitando-se do susto de Bellatrix, Sirius lançou-lhe um feitiço petrificante.

Tudo parecia sob controle; os Comensais da Morte dominados, alguns imobilizados por cordas e outros petrificados.

No entanto, Severus tinha consciência de que o pior ainda estava por vir. Como que em resposta a seus pensamentos, as luzes se apagaram, e um ar gelado penetrou na sala. Severus sentiu de imediato que o Lord das Trevas havia chegado.

A ponta da varinha do Lord das Trevas surgiu, iluminando apenas seu rosto cruel. A um brandir de varinha, ele afastou para os lados todos os que estavam no salão — inimigos e aliados, todos foram lançados contra as paredes. Gemidos de dor preencheram o salão. Com horror, Severus viu que, além dele próprio e do Lord das Trevas, apenas Harry Potter continuava em pé, e que o Lord das Trevas estava diante dele.

Severus apontou a varinha para o Lord das Trevas, segurando-a com firmeza.

— Enfim, sós — disse Riddle, sua voz escorrendo sarcasmo.

— Já não era sem tempo — respondeu Harry, sem tremer.

Tudo foi muito rápido. Severus conhecia seu Lord. Sabia que ele não iria perder tempo, desta vez. Sabia, também, que o único mago capaz de derrotar o Lord das Trevas era Harry. Severus não achou que fosse conseguir chegar a tempo, mas de repente Wormtail se transfigurou em sua forma humana ao lado do Lord das Trevas e segurou-lhe o braço, obrigando-o a um gesto para se desvencilhar dele. Nesse ínterim, Severus pulou diante de Harry, exatamente no instante em que o brilho verde saía da varinha do Lord das Trevas.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Em meio ao fulgor esverdeado, o Graal surgiu, majestoso, entre ele mesmo e o Lord das Trevas, e absorveu o Feitiço Mortal.

O Lord das Trevas pareceu surpreso por um instante. Então seus olhos adquiriram um brilho de fascínio.

O Graal era fonte de poder infinito. Poucas coisas exerciam um fascínio maior sobre um mago das trevas...

O Lord das Trevas estendeu a mão para o cálice, o brilho de seus olhos vermelhos confundindo-se ao das pedras preciosas.

No instante em que ele tocou o Graal, seu corpo começou a se transformar. A pele começou a enrugar, o corpo a encolher. Os olhos se transformaram em meros buracos, sem nenhum brilho. Severus assistiu, também fascinado, àquela transformação que ocorria diante dele. Tom Riddle largou o cálice e abraçou o próprio corpo. Severus sentiu uma leve ardência em seu braço, e viu que a Marca Negra estava desaparecendo.

Fraco demais para sobreviver, Riddle caiu ao chão ali mesmo. Wormtail se transformou novamente em rato, mas Sirius estava lá para impedir sua fuga, e pegou-o com as próprias mãos.

— Não o mate, Sirius — pediu Harry. — Você viu o que ele fez, não? Ele tentou impedir Voldemort de me matar.

— O canalha fez isso porque tinha uma dívida de vida com você — resmungou Sirius.

— Então agora ele vai ter mais uma — disse Harry, decidido.

Sabendo que estava tudo bem com Harry, Severus livrou-se da Capa da Invisibilidade e subiu correndo em busca de Albus. Encontrou o escritório dele vazio.

Temendo o pior, Severus voltou-se para Harry, que fora atrás dele.

— Albus sumiu.

— Veja! — exclamou Harry, apontando para a janela.

Severus se virou novamente e viu Fawkes voando para longe, as penas vermelhas rebrilhando sob o sol do crepúsculo.

Uma tristeza profunda invadiu Severus.

— Ele se foi. Não sei como, mas ele se foi, e nunca mais irá voltar.

— Como sabe disso?

— Ele morreu, Harry. Se ele não houvesse morrido, _eu_ teria morrido, por causa do Voto Perpétuo que fiz com Narcissa.

Harry o abraçou.

— Lembra-se do nosso pacto? E do que o Graal significa? Vida e morte são apenas duas formas da mesma energia. Você o verá outra vez, um dia.

— Ele estava certo... sobre hoje, e sobre tudo.

— Mas na verdade não fui eu quem venceu Voldemort — objetou Harry.

— O Graal estava carregado com as nossas energias, e você foi o catalisador disso tudo. Albus estava certo. Foi o Amor que derrotou Voldemort.

Continua...


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O aniversário de Harry, um mês depois do confronto final com Voldemort, foi comemorado na cabana de Hagrid. Todos os amigos de Harry estavam presentes.

Hagrid estava radiante, ao lado de Olympe, contando a todos como Olympe fora maravilhosa e conseguira convencer as mulheres gigantes a _obrigarem_ seus maridos a não irem à guerra.

— Foi u'a beleza. Eu num ia tê conseguido fazê nada si num fosse por ela. Ela é u'a muié muito esperta — Hagrid ficava repetindo.

Harry assentiu mais uma vez e virou-se para Ron, que o estava cutucando a seu lado.

— Caramba, Harry, você não larga essa cobra — reclamou Ron. — Além de se casar com Snape você vai virar Slytherin?

Harry havia conversado longamente com Ron e Hermione alguns das depois da batalha final, e contara-lhes tudo sobre ele e Severus. Eles, e em especial Ron, não haviam ficado exatamente radiantes de felicidade ao saberem que Severus e Harry iriam se casar, mas a amizade fora mais forte, e ali estavam todos eles outra vez, juntos.

— Ceci estava com muita saudade de mim e de Severus. Não foi fácil nos separarmos dela quando fomos para St Mellyan, mas Severus achou que ela ficaria melhor com Hagrid. Fazia quase dois meses que não a víamos, e daqui a uma semana Severus e eu vamos nos casar e viajar para o País de Gales em lua de mel. Por isso estou aproveitando para matar as saudades dela.

Ceci, agora com mais de três metros de comprimento, estava enrolada no pescoço de Harry e ficava lambendo-lhe o rosto carinhosamente a toda hora.

— Ela e Buckbeak se deram muito bem — contou Hagrid.

Em meio à alegre confusão que reinava, Harry avistou Severus pajeando Remus, e seguiu, abrindo caminho às cotoveladas, em direção aos dois. Remus ainda estava se recuperando dos ferimentos da luta contra Greyback. Eles haviam tido que tratá-lo em casa, pois o Ministério não podia saber que, por solidariedade a Louis Auger, ele não entregara Greyback às autoridades.

— Escute, você não vai mesmo me deixar em paz, vai, Severus? — reclamava Remus.

— Você está se esforçando muito, e seus ferimentos foram profundos.

— Depois você me dá mais uma poção.

Severus bufou, e Sirius chegou por trás dele e deu-lhe um beliscão no traseiro, fazendo-o quase dar um pulo para o lado.

— Sirius! — exclamou Harry, fingindo-se enciumado.

— Ôooo, Black, deixe de ser tarado — reclamou Severus.

Sirius fez beicinho.

— Pensei que já havíamos passado dessa fase de "Black".

— Vá arranjar alguma coisa útil para fazer, seu desocupado. A desculpa de que você estava _morto_ já acabou. Todos já sabem que você está vivo, e o Ministério reconheceu que você era inocente. Portanto, você está plenamente reabilitado, e deveria pensar em contribuir para a sociedade.

— Eu já lhe disse, Severus: vou escrever a história de nossas aventuras.

— E isso é sério?

— Hmph. Espere só. Se continuar me tratando assim, eu vou retratar você como o canalha seboso que você é.

Severus passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry, e Ceci se enrolou ao redor dos dois.

— Eu esperava me livrar desses seus amigos caninos quando voltássemos a Hogwarts, mas acabo de saber por McGonagall que ela resolveu contratar Lupin para dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry deu pulos.

— Oba! Er, você não queria o cargo, queria?

— Claro que não. O cargo é amaldiçoado.

— Mesmo? Oh, você está brincando.

— A maldição acabou, agora que Voldemort morreu. Albus me contou que ele amaldiçoou o cargo quando Albus não quis contratá-lo, muitos anos atrás.

— Certo... Puxa, é uma pena que você não vai poder me dar aulas de Poções.

Severus havia entregado a McGonagall seu pedido de demissão, porque Harry e Severus haviam resolvido se casar. Severus achava que conseguiria sobreviver vendendo poções para farmácias, ou abrindo uma farmácia própria. Mas a nova Diretora não aceitara. Depois de muitas conversas, haviam combinado que Severus continuaria dando aulas exceto para o sétimo ano, para não ser mais professor de Harry. Todos haviam ficado felizes com o arranjo. Harry e Severus se casariam em uma cerimônia simples em St Mellyan, na presença apenas de seus amigos mais próximos, mas sabiam que as pessoas iriam acusá-los de estarem juntos quando Harry ainda era menor de idade. Sabiam que não seria fácil, mas estavam dispostos a enfrentar as dificuldades — já estavam acostumados a isso.

— Você não sabe mentir. Sei muito bem que você sempre me odiou como professor.

— Agora seria diferente.

— Eu não o trataria de modo diferente. Assim será melhor. Poderemos separar trabalho e prazer. Falando em prazer... gostaria de dar um passeio lá fora? — sussurrou Severus ao ouvido de Harry. — Black, tome conta de Ceci.

Sirius fez uma careta para Severus, mas sorriu para Ceci e estendeu os braços para ela.

— Venha cá, Ceci. Vamos ver onde se meteu o Buckbeak.

Severus conduziu Harry pela porta dos fundos até o canteiro de abóboras. Era uma noite agradável de verão. Um vento fresco soprava, vindo da Floresta Proibida.

De repente, um unicórnio apareceu, bem no limiar da Floresta Proibida. Severus e Harry se aproximaram. O unicórnio não se afastou.

— Por que não monta nele, Severus? — perguntou Harry, sabendo que aquele era um antigo sonho de Severus.

O unicórnio se ajoelhou diante deles. Severus olhou para Harry, parecendo hesitante. Então tocou o dorso do animal com delicadeza e montou. O olhar de Severus cintilava. Harry montou atrás dele. O unicórnio entrou pela Floresta adentro, e seguiu até a mesma clareira onde Severus e Harry haviam-se beijado pela primeira vez. Quando o unicórnio parou, Severus apeou e ajudou Harry a descer.

— Foi aqui que tudo começou, você se lembra? — perguntou Harry.

— Você sabe que sim. Você faria tudo outra vez?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Mas, da próxima vez, não apague a minha memória. Não vai adiantar, de qualquer modo. Eu posso ler a sua!

— Demoninho...

As sete estrelas da Ursa Maior brilhavam ao fundo quando Severus tomou Harry nos braços e o beijou. Mais uma vez, sua magia se fundiu em uma magnífica sinfonia de sons e cores.

**Fim**


End file.
